Batman Beyond Futures End Aftermath Storyline Continuation
by ChalionX
Summary: This is a continuation of the Batman Beyond comics storyline that has been going on since the Future's End event. It is being written in the form of outlines for a comic book as that was the theoretic point of the exercise. What would I do with a run on Batman Beyond. My style evolved as I progressed, however I have decided to leave the earlier issues as is to show my progress.
1. Issue 1 and a summery of events so far

A brief summery of events leading up to issue #1:  
In the unaltered future (original timeline), the Brother Eye AI has basically conquered the Earth. An old Bruce Wayne is enacting a plan to go back in time to try and correct this. The Batcave's defenses have to be dropped in order to charge the Time Band (time machine). Bruce is mortally wounded during the attack that comes from the defenses being lowered, so Bruce gives the band to his body guard, Terry McGinnis who has the Beyond suit. Terry goes back in time but because the Time Band was calibrated for Bruce and not Terry, Terry arrives 5 years later than was originally intended. The events of Future's End then happen and this Terry ends up being killed. Before dying he gives the Beyond suit to Tim Drake, who takes the suit and with a recharged and properly calibrated Time Band goes back in time to the Brother Eye satellite and changes history so the events that triggered the original bad timeline and the timeline he came from, never happen. Tim is then forcibly forced forward into the future to the same year that Terry originally came from but in this new timeline. In this new timeline Brother Eye has still taken over the planet, but there are several changes, such as: The invasion only happened a few years before as apposed to having happened decades before, Instead of a total take over, Neo-Gotham has survived thanks to a Veil, and while still powerful, Brother Eye isn't as powerful in this timeline. (Think Terminator, as Judgment day always happens but it can be pushed back and specific elements about it change). Tim, now Batman, eventually meets up with resistance fighters including Terry's brother Matt. Tim goes back to Neo-Gotham with them before leaving to go save resistance fighters from a work camp. The work camp rescue ends up turning into the final battle of the war where Tim ends up on the moon and destroys Brother Eye's main AI, ending the war. After the war it is eventually discovered that this timeline's Terry is still alive and has been brainwashed by Spellbinder to think he is Rewire. Terry is rescued and Tim gives him the Beyond suit before leaving Neo-Gotham and disappearing into a flash of light on a road that makes no sense. Terry becomes Batman again. This timeline's Bruce Wayne who was though dead in the opening of the war, is discovered alive. Terry gets a prototype suit that makes him go crazy and Damian Wayne is shown to be the new leader of the League of Assassins. Throughout the whole run of the book, it has been building to the point of Matt becoming the new Robin and he eventually does. My stuff starts soon after he becomes Robin.

Reading list in order:

The New 52: Future's End Vol. 1

The New 52: Future's End Vol. 2

The New 52: Future's End Vol. 3

Batman Beyond Vol. 1: Brave New Worlds

Batman Beyond Vol. 2: City of Yesterday

Batman Beyond Vol. 3: Wired for Death

Batman Beyond Vol. 1: Escaping the Grave

Batman Beyond Vol. 2: Rise of the Demon

Batman Beyond Vol. 3: The Long Payback

Batman Beyond Vol. 4: Target: Batman

Issue 1, Batman and Robin Beyond:  
The issue focuses on Terry and Matt getting used to being partners in the field while tracking down a stolen truck filled with Low-Background Steel (is used for Medical equipment). They start by looking for clues on the recently recovered cargo ship that had been found adrift at sea by the, Neo-Gotham City Reclamation Corps (NGCRC). They end up finding evidence that someone from the NGCRC is responsible and after finding and interrogating them they tie them up and go to where his accomplices are hiding out. There is a short fight. Batman and Robin capture them and return the steel. Matt impresses Terry during the fight and comments that he is still surprise how well he handles himself in the field, Matt slightly annoyed reminds Terry that he fought in the resistance.

Final notes:

This project has been a writing experiment/exercise for me. My intention is for these to be Comic Book issue outlines with specific scenes written in detail when I felt it necessary. I have made the conscious choice to not modify the earlier issues except for anything continuity related. I made this choice to show how my writing style changed and evolved over the course of this project.


	2. Issue 2 Batgirl and Robin Beyond Part 1

Issue 2, Batgirl and Robin Beyond Part 1:

Starts with Matt going on a solo patrol and that taking him to Crown Point where he stops a mugging. Batgirl who arrived at the same time as Matt did, watches from the shadows as Robin handled the situation, ready to jump in immediately if needed, but isn't. After having stopped the mugging but before he has a chance to leave, Batgirl sneaks up on Robin startling him. She eyes him up and down and says to him amused, "So, you're the new Robin, huh?", much to Matt's annoyance. They spend the rest of the first issue patrolling Crown Point together. Batgirl at some point comments that she is surprised and impressed with how well he fights, Robin responds slightly annoyed that he fought in the resistance.


	3. Issue 3 Batgirl and Robin Beyond Part 2

Issue 3, Batgirl and Robin Beyond Part 2:

In the second issue they stop on a rooftop and end up talking and getting to know each other, while they monitor the area. They talk about things like where they were when the invasion started, what they did during the invasion, and who they lost.

Opening of the invasion:

Matt: Matt talks about how he was on a school field trip during the opening of the invasion and the he was saved by an employee of the Global Peace Agency, the place where his class was on a field trip. Her name was Nora Boxer.

Nissa (Batgirl): She says was in school when the invasion began. Forced to hid with the rest of the school in the weather shelter parts of the school for almost 4 days until the Veil went up and city-wide emergency communications gave the all clear.

During the invasion:

Matt: Matt talks about fighting in the resistance with Nora. (On panel we see Matt, Nora and other resistance members fighting a group of eye-borgs let by the Knight and Squire Eye-Borgs.)

Nissa (Batgirl): She talks about how she was able to go home after the Veil went up and reunited with her parents. She would go out nightly on patrols as Batgirl as it was the one thing, she thought only she could do to help. Keeping the home base (Neo-Gotham) safe from crime.

Who they lost:

Matt: Somberly, Robin tells Batgirl that the morning before the invasion was the last time he ever saw his mother, all of his friends were killed when the invasion began leaving him the only survivor, and his savior Nora Boxer, who fought with him in the resistance and took care of him during the war, was killed in the riots when the initial wave of post war refugees arrived in mass. Robin breaks down a little a little, crying. He says he wouldn't listen. He went out that that day on his own because the thought he could do it on his own and didn't need to involve her, but if he had just been there. If he hadn't been so self-centered and accepted that suit was Tim's and not his… Nora would have been somewhere else… (we see a RPG collapse part of a building and Nora is one of the people caught in the rubble.)

Nissa (Batgirl): She tells, Robin that she lost her father during the Final Battle for Neo-Gotham. They were eating dinner when the attack started. Their neighborhood was rocked by an explosion, flooring her and her parents. She instinctively ran to grab her gear but the eye-borg was already at their doorstep. Her father sacrificed himself to buy her and her mother a few seconds. Nissa and her mother ran into her room and she ordered her mother to barricade the door. Her mother shoved the bed against the door before turning to look at her daughter who was now fully dressed as Batgirl, just pulling the cowl over her head. She tells her mother to stay put and that she loves her. Then goes out the window. She goes and manages to destroy the eye-borg that killed her father and her father's eye-borg. After that is done, she gets her mother and despite the (blunt force) injuries she sustained, they swing off towards the center of the city where they think it will be relatively safer.

The issue ends with the sun starting to rise and the two bidding each other farewell and each heading home.


	4. Issue 4 Birds of Prey Beyond Part 1

Issue 4, Birds of Prey Beyond Part 1:

The first issue starts with Terry leaving in the Batmobile, having been called away for a Justice League Emergency. Matt questions Bruce on the specifics of the emergency but Bruce tells him, "It's need to know". So, Matt gears up and heads out on patrol to protect the city solo with Barbra acting as his handler since Bruce is helping Terry and Max has "A thing" (Barbra and Matt are a little passive aggressive about that as they think she is just taking a night off to have fun). While patrolling the city several explosions go off simultaneously across the city including at Wayne Tower. Robin heads for Wayne Tower to help, while Barbra begins organizing emergency responders from the NGCPD. Barbra also informs Bruce of the situation and Bruce says Terry will be back as soon as he can. Elsewhere, Max and Batgirl are having a "Girls night" patrolling Crown Point, when they see the explosions. Max immediately calls in and Barbra tells her what is happening and that Robin is already on his way to Wayne Tower. While initially hesitant, Batgirl goes with Max to help. Robin reaches Wayne Tower and begins helping evacuate people while emergency responders work to put out fires and treat wounded. Max and Batgirl, stop to help out at the closest explosion site to them, and are attacked by a group of what appear to be heavily armed looters. They beat and capture them. Max calls Barbra to inform her of what happened. Barbra, now working out of a NGCDF Mobile Command Vehicle, tells her to get to Wayne Tower ASAP. Back at Wayne Tower, Robin is still helping evacuate people when another explosion (from a grenade) knocks him off his feet. Mad Stan steps out from the smoke and says, "So, you're the new Robin? Not impressed"


	5. Issue 5 Birds of Prey Beyond Part 2

Issue 5, Birds of Prey Beyond Part 2:

The Second issue starts with, Max and Batgirl arriving at Wayne Tower. They help a couple people before hearing several explosions and head towards them only to find Robin and Mad Stan fighting, Robin is throwing Batarangs (the Beyond style ones) and Mad Stan is throwing grenades. Robin is knocked down by an explosion but before Mad Stan can throw another grenade at him Max and Batgirl attack, forcing Stan to retreat, however Max manages to stick Stan with a tracker. Robin, Max and Batgirl report into Barbra about Mad Stan. She tells the three to go after him and inform her when they find him so police backup can arrive. They follow the tracker back to Stan's hideout where they confront him and several other heavily armed people. They ask him why his is doing this. Stan explains that the whole Brother Eye invasion was caused by, "The System" and the "Man". (He is a nonconformist radical against the "System" and the "Man"). Max notes that the world was basically destroyed. The "System" and "Man" Stan hates are gone, and not to mention Stan is not usually this methodical. Stan explains what happened to him during the invasion. (Flashback narrated by Stan): Stan was visiting his mother up state when the invasion began. He tried to protect her and his Chihuahua Boom-Boom. Unfortunately, Boom-Boom was infected and eye-borged out and infected Stan's mother. He had to destroy them both. He formed a resistance cell from survivors he came across and they fought back against Brother Eye. After Brother Eye's defeat they eventually made their way to Neo-Gotham and came up with a plan to destroy Wayne-Powers as they are the biggest tech firm left on the planet. The last vestige of what Stan sees as the "System" and the "Man". (Narration ends). The issue ends with Stan telling his people to kill Robin, Max and Batgirl.


	6. Issue 6 Birds of Prey Beyond Part 3

Issue 6, Birds of Prey Beyond Part 3:

The third issue begins with the fight between, our heroes and Mad Stan's resistance cell. Robin spends most of the fight keeping Stan busy while Max and Batgirl pick off the others. Once the others are dealt with, together Robin, Max and Batgirl, beat (incapacitate) Stan. Max calls Barbra to report the situation. Barbra and the NGCPD shows up to take Stan and his people into custody. Barbra points out to Max if she is going to keep doing field work, she should really pick a code name. Max says she will think about it. Robin and Max bid Batgirl goodbye and she returns home as the sun is starting to come up. Back at the Batcave, Bruce is satisfied with their work, but Terry is furious that they went after someone as dangerous as Mad Stan without him. Bruce tells him to drop it and for all of them to go get some sleep. Terry, Matt and Max head upstairs. After they are gone, Bruce starts reviewing the footage of what happened from Matt's suit.


	7. Batman Beyond Annual 1

Batman Beyond Annual #1

The issue starts with a flashback of Willie Watt being broken out of Juvie and incapacitated by Inque at the beginning of the Brother Eye invasion. He is placed into a stasis pod (similar to what the Justice League was found in) at a Brother Eye facility. Brother Eye commends Inque on her efficient work, and states that he hopes by studying Willie he will be able to find a counter measure against other beings with Technopathy and Telekinesis. Then we cut to the moment Brother Eye is destroyed. All the eye-borgs in the facility turn off and collapse and Willie's pod opens due to its fail safes. If the pod was too loose power, it would open. We see Willie falling out of the pod, standing up and looking around. (I imagine the whole thing taking 2 pages, 3 at the most.)

Back in the present, in Metropolis, word reaches the Justice League that there appears to be an army of reactivated eye-borgs heading East towards Metropolis. The League heads out to investigate. They call the Batcave to have Batman join them. Batman meets them in route. We also get a conversation between Terry and Dana as Terry is flying in the Batmobile to meet the League. He apologizes for having to cancel their date. Dana says she understand and for him to stay safe. When they all finally arrive at the rendezvous point, they see the eye-borg army on the horizon, but Batman and Superman (Jon) quickly observe something its off about the eye-borgs though they can't quite place what that something is. Superman (Jon) and Batman go to scout out the army's rear while the others engage the main force.

The main group, led by Micron, finds fighting the eye-borgs easier than they were expecting, with the only difficulty being the Captain Cold eye-borg leading the army. Batman and Superman (Jon), find Willie Watt who Terry immediately recognizes, controlling the army with the eye-borg Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes) as his body guard. Batman asks him why he is doing this. Willie explains that when he woke up, he was in a Brother Eye facility and when he finally got out of there he needed to survive. At first, he only used his Technopathy (we see a quick flashback and that the Blue Beetle eye-borg was the first one he started using) to forage for food, water and other basic supplies, but was eventually attacked by scavengers and had to kill them in self-defense. Eventually other scavengers and survivors started attacking him due to his use of eye-borgs. He had to start using more and more deactivated eye-boris to protect himself and kill those who would harm him.

It's at this moment that Willie uses his Telekinesis to send Superman (Jon) flying and his eye-borg Blue Beetle attacks Batman. Terry manages to destroy the eye-borg, infuriating Willie who sends Batman flying with a Telekinetic wave. Willie runs over to the Blue Beetle eye-borg and orders it to get up. It doesn't move. He starts tearing up and orders it to get up again. It doesn't move. Willie breaks down crying. Sobbing and begging the eye-borg to please get up. We see all of the eye-borgs fighting the League fall over. Much to the League's confusion. Superman (Jon) and Batman are standing over Willie as he sobs on top of the Blue Beetle eye-borg. Superman (Jon) asks Batman what happened. Batman somberly responds, that this is just like when Willie first got his powers. He thought of the GoLeM construction robot as his friend and was devastated when it was destroyed. He thought of the Blue Beetle eye-borg as his friend, and he (Batman) just killed it. It's at this time that Bruce calls Terry saying when he is done to head back to Neo-Gotham ASAP as there is a situation. Superman (Jon) tells him the League can handle the rest. Batman says goodbye to everyone and heads off to Neo-Gotham in the Batmobile. The League smash all of the not yet destroyed eye-borgs, Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) puts Willie in a bubble.

Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) with Willie and Superman (Jon) fly to Neo-Gotham and take Willie to the basement of Neo-Gotham General Hospital, where they are met by Batman and Commissioner Gordon. There Willie is placed in a stasis chamber in one of the stasis storage rooms. He is placed into a pod next to Curare. The last panel of the issue would show a room full of stasis pods. Spellbinder in a pod, next to a pod with Curare next to the pod with Willie Watt. Each pod has a status/control screen. Spellbinder's reads: ("Subject Name: Dr. Ira "Spellbinder" Billings. Life-signs: Stable". Attached to his pod is a label reading "Criminal Confinement"). Curare's reads: ("Subject Name: Curare. Life-signs: Critical but Stable"). Willie Watt's reads: ("Subject Name: Willie Watt. Life-signs: Stable". Attached to his pod is a label reading "Criminal Confinement").


	8. Issue 7 The Return of Zeta Part 1

Issue 7, The Return of Zeta Part 1:

The issue starts with Batman and Robin out on patrol of Neo-Gotham. Bruce picks up a garbled radio transmission from out in the wasteland, south-west of Neo-Gotham, on an old pre-war NSA frequency. Batman takes the Batmobile to investigate while Robin continues his patrol. When he reaches the coordinates, he finds, NSA Agents Bennet, West and Lee, and Rosalie "Ro" Rowan, driving in an old beat up military truck with a jerry-rigged antenna on it. Batman is happy to see that they are alive and offers to fly them to Neo-Gotham. Batman radios back to Bruce regarding who he found. Bruce comments how this is good news as they were good agents and Commissioner Gordon will probably be thrilled to have them join the NGCPD. Bruce informs Barbra of the situation and that the Batmobile is incoming with cargo (so the city defenses don't attack him as he comes in). Before they get ready to head for Neo-Gotham, Batman asks the agents and Ro what is under the tarp in the back of the truck. The agents and Ro look at each other nervously and Ro takes off the tarp revealing the deactivated body of Infiltration Unit Zeta.


	9. Issue 8 The Return of Zeta Part 2

Issue 8, The Return of Zeta Part 2:

The issue begins with the Batmobile using its magnet clamps to secure the truck and is carrying it. They land on the outskirts of Neo-Gotham where they are greeted by Commissioner Gordon and a security team. Gordon greats the agents and Ro. She explains that they need to do a security check of their persons and vehicle. As well as a physical on all of them. Standard Procedure. She also casually mentions to the agents that if they are interested, she has positions for them at the NGCPD. The agents all accept the offer, however, Agent Bennet adds the caveat that they have a mission to finish, and while the United States government might not exist anymore, they still intend to finish their mission, to bring both Zeta and the IU7 CPU chip to a secure location for storage. Commissioner Gordon indicates that she has a facility in mind that they could use but first they will need to extensively scan Zeta and the IU7 CPU chip for traces of Brother Eye. Bennet says that is fine. Zeta's body and the IU7 CPU chip are brought into a nearby facility for testing. Bennet, West, Lee and Ro accompany Zeta and the chip.

At the facility Bruce and Max, both in disguise, begin scanning and running tests on Zeta and the IU7 chip. While they are working Gordon asks Bennet what happened to them. Bennet explains (in flashback). Just hours before the invasion began the agents with the help of IU7 (Infiltration Unit 7) had finally managed to capture Infiltration Unit Zeta and Ro, and were in route to a secure NSA facility. When the invasion started, they were still traveling and were attacked. They lost the other agent that had been part of their team, Agent Rush, who they saw get turned into an Eye-Borg. Bennet made the call to divert their course to an old NSA fallout bunker he knew of so they could find shelter.

During the drive, Ro convinced Bennet to reactivate Zeta to help defend them from attacks, as IU7 was beginning to have trouble keeping up with the increasing number of attackers. She argued that Zeta wouldn't run and would help defend them since they had her. Bennet seeing it as their best chance to survive, reactivates Zeta. Zeta and IU7 defend their transport until they were about one mile from the shelter. Their vehicle took a bad hit and the group was forced to continue on foot. IU7 was infected while fighting off an Eye-Borg. IU7 immediacy ejected his CPU chip and fried his body's systems so it can't be used against the others. Zeta recovered the chip and give it to Bennet. After clearing the area outside the fallout shelter, Zeta chose to deactivate due to damage he received and was brought into the shelter with the others.


	10. Issue 9 The Return of Zeta Part 3

Issue 9, The Return of Zeta Part 3:

The issue begins with Bruce and Max (still in disguise) inform the others that Zeta and the IU7 CPU chip have passed all screening, BUT they are not 100% confidant in the results due to the sophistication of the Zeta unit and the CPU chip. They due point out though that Zeta can fairly easily be repaired. Batman offers a possible solution, The Hacker (Bo Han). Zeta and the IU7 CPU chip are taken to a warehouse in Chinatown, with Robin, Ro, Bennet, Lee, West and Commissioner Gordon waiting there, while Batman goes and finds the Hacker (Bo Han).

The Hacker, isn't thrilled to see Batman but agrees to help. When they arrive Commissioner Gordon greets them and leads them inside. She also thanks The Hacker for his assistance saying, "Thank you for your assistance Mr. Han." This catches him off guard and he begins to ask, "How did you…" but Gordon cuts him off, responding matter-of-factly, (with either) "I'm good at my job" or "It's my job to know" (looking for feedback on which one is better). The Hacker is introduced to the Agents and begins using his powers to check Zeta and the IU7 CPU chip.

Ro asks if Zeta will be reactivated and repaired, assuming Zeta is clear of any Brother Eye influence of course. She argues that he could help protect and contribute to the city. While reluctant, the Agents agree after Gordon points out they need all the able bodies they can get. The Agents do insist on a condition, that Zeta be accompanied at all times by at least one of the agents. Gordon agrees to this at least until Zeta has proven that he won't run. The Hacker finishes and reports that both Zeta and the IU7 CPU chip are clear of Brother Eye, but the IU7 CPU chip has several small memory issues due to microscopic damage to it from the emergency ejection. The Hacker is thanked for his services and leaves. Zeta is loaded into a NGCDF vehicle, accompanied by Ro, Robin, West and Lee, and heads to NGCPD headquarters.

Meanwhile, Batman, Agent Bennet and Commissioner Gordon head to a secure facility underneath the Clocktower. The facility has several heavily armed guards including several who have equipment on that seems to be a modified version of the Repeller gear. All of them have United States Office of Secure Transportation markings and patches on their uniforms in addition to NGCDF markings. The IU7 CPU chip is placed in a secure case and filed away in the facility.


	11. Issue 10 The Return of Blight Part 1

Issue 10, The Return of Blight Part 1:

The issue starts with Ro, Max, Agents Bennet and Lee in an observation room watching as engineers finish the last of the repairs on Zeta in the mechanic shop below. Ro thanks Max for letting her stay at her place for the last week while they had been procuring the parts needed to fix Zeta. Max says she is welcome to continue staying there if she likes. Ro also thanks Max for introducing her to Dana and that she is excited to start helping her with social work.

Going on in the background of Max and Ro's conversation, Agent West comes in with a drink holder with 4 drinks (coffees) in it and holding one in his other hand. He gives everyone their drinks and joins the other agents in watching the repairs. Agents West and Lee are each wearing suit pants, collared shirts, NGCPD jackets and have Detective Badges around their necks. Agent Bennet is dressed similarly to the other two but instead of the NGCPD jacket he has a trench coat. Bennet joins Max and Ro next to the window and asks Max how much longer does she think Zeta's repairs will take. Max replies, "They should be done pretty soon Sargent Bennet." Bennet corrects her, "Corporal actually." Max gives Bennet a confused look, "Corporal? I thought Gordon was making you a Sargent?" Bennet, with amused smile on his face, replies, "She wanted to, but just like I told the higher ups at the NSA, I prefer the field work. And with how short on trained detectives the NGCPD is at the moment, she agreed to a compromise. Corporal. Still in charge of people but still able to do field work."

Back in the Batcave, Terry and Matt are sparring when they hear an alarm go off. They immediately stop what they are doing and run to the Command Center to find out what is going on. Bruce is talking to Commissioner Gordon on the Batcomputer. Terry and Matt only catch the tail end of the conversation, Bruce saying, "…They are gearing up now and are on their way. Batcave out." And cuts off the transmission. Terry and Matt start gearing up and Bruce begins explaining the situation. Radiological alarms have gone off all over the city. The strange thing is that none of the NGCDF sensors, NGCPD sensors or the Batcomputer can locate exactly where it is coming from so Terry and Matt are to coordinate with the NGCPD in scouring the city for where it is coming from. They both leave to join the search, with Matt taking sensory equipment with him and Terry taking the Batmobile to use its sensors.

Back at the NGCPD mechanic shop, repairs on Zeta are finished and he is reactivated. While initially confused about his current location, he is happy to see Ro. Ro is overjoyed to see him functioning again. It's at this time that alarms start going off in the NGCPD. Over the intercom, Commissioner Gordon says that there is an emergency situation, that Radiological alarms have gone off all over the city. All field officers are to report to their stations for search pattern orders and Hazmat Gear assignments. Zeta turns to Agent Bennet and asks him how he can help.


	12. Issue 11 The Return of Blight Part 2

Issue 11, The Return of Blight Part 2:

The issue begins with shots of the teams searching the city for the source of the radiation. After a few hours of searching the city the with the Batmobile, Bruce and Terry are able to determine that the radiation is coming from underground. Bruce and Barbra come up with an underground search plan and the NGCDF and NGCPD split into teams, some going into the sewers and others going into the subway.

Robin joins a team that happens to include Detective West as they enter sewer. Zeta accompanied by Corporal Bennet are part of a team that goes to check the subway. Batman goes into the sewers alone in order to inform the people living there of the potential danger and to see if he can recruit Shriek to help in the search due to his familiarity with the subway system. After a bit of searching but not finding anything the various groups are on edge, as the longer this goes on the more likely irreversible damage could be done to Neo-Gotham's water supply.

Batman finds the subway people and Shriek. He explains the situation to them. Shriek seeing the potential danger to his people, agrees to help and the two head off to join the search. The issue ends with the team that Robin and Detective West are a part of, having their sensors/Geiger counters starting to go crazy. However, before they can do anything about it, they are attacked by Blight.


	13. Issue 12 The Return of Blight Part 3

Issue 12, The Return of Blight Part 3:

The issue starts with Robin's team fighting Blight. Robin takes point while the others back him up. They contact the other teams to call for help but aren't sure if their messages are getting through due to being underground AND the radiation coming off of Blight. Meanwhile, Blight is thrashing around and lashing out like a feral beast. Several teams do pick up the message but it is severely garbled. Zeta is able to clean up the message enough to understand it. Word is passed along as to where the call for help is coming from and that the radiation is apparently coming from Blight. All teams begin heading to the coordinates. Shriek tells Batman he knows a quick way to the coordinates and they head off.

Back at the fight, Robin is keeping Blight at bay, but is quickly losing ground. Eventually Robin is thrown against a wall and is winded. As Blight moves in to kill Robin, Detective West attempts to distract him but is grabbed and killed horrifically by Blight. Batman and Shriek show up just after Blight throws aside West's mangle corpse. They begin attacking Blight. Batman quickly notes that Blight has never put out these levels of radiation before. Shriek comments that Blight has also clearly gone insane. Soon after Zeta's team arrives. Zeta, Batman and Shriek fight off Blight while Robin, Bennet and the rest of Bennet's team help evacuate the injured NGCPD officers from Robin's team. Bennet sees West's dead body and is saddened by it. Batman detects that Blight's radiation levels are still rising and soon both he and Shriek will have to retreat or risk radiation poisoning despite their suits. Zeta moves in close while Batman and Shriek attack from range. They are able to combo Blight and incapacitate him, however Zeta is damaged and his left arm completely scrapped by Blight. Batman notes that Blight's radiation levels have begun rapidly dropping since he was knocked out.

In the aftermath, Blight is loaded into a lead lined Stasis pod by a hazmat team. The hazmat team have the same markings and gear as the soldiers in the Clocktower facility has both U.S. Military markings on their gear along with NGCPD markings, exactly the same marking as the heavily armed guards of the Clocktower facility with United States Office of Secure Transportation marking in addition to NGCDF ones. The two people who are directly handling the lead lined Stasis pod are wearing Repeller gear on top of their Radiation Suits.

All of the participants of the fight undergo decontamination procedures. Bennet informs Lee and Ro of West's death. They don't take the news well. Bennet comforts Lee while Max and Zeta comfort Ro. Mayor Luke Fox shows up at the scene to thank everyone for their efforts, including Shriek. He tells Shriek that if he and the rest of the subway residences want, they can be recognized as an official district of Neo-Gotham, with full representation and everything. Shriek says he will inform his people of the offer and that they will think about it. Once decontaminated, Shriek then takes his leave and returns to the subway.

Batman, Commissioner Gordon and the hazmat team finish loading Blight onto the transport and leave. They arrive at the facility underneath the Clocktower. They unload the Stasis pod and bring it to a room in the facility that has another lead lined stasis pod in it. They place Blight's pod next to the other one and hook it up. (The other pod reads Freon on the pod's command screen). The last panel is the group leaving the room and closing the door.


	14. Issue 13 A Day in Neo-Gotham

Issue 13, A Day in Neo-Gotham One Shot:

Morning: We open in the Batcave on Terry and Matt doing hand to hand combat training. Bruce is working on the Robin suit. He critiques Matt's technique as Terry sweeps Matt's leg taking him down. We switch to Dana and Ro talking with several people in a low-income apartment complex as part of their jobs as social workers. We then see Max and Nissa (Batgirl) in a coffee shop hanging out and talking about what Nissa's plans are after she finishes High School. Nissa responds, "I don't really know. Apply to Gotham U, I guess? Not like I have a lot of options." At the Neo-Gotham Police Department Headquarters. Commissioner Barbra Gordon is in her office going through and filling out paperwork. (Her morning reports). Finally, we see, Jim, Jared and Lorraine Tate and a young girl eating breakfast together. They seem to be in high spirits. The room they are in looks like a partially furnished fallout bunker.

Lunch: In the Batcave we see Bruce and Matt eating a snack while Bruce is teaching Matt how to do maintenance on the Robin cycle. In the background Max is working on the Batcomputer planning that night's patrol routes. Back at the Neo-Gotham Police Department Headquarters, we see Zeta (in his holographic disguise) assisting Detective Lee with analysis work. We then see Terry joining Dana and Ro for lunch at a small café. Lastly, we see Jim and Jared Tate cleaning and doing maintenance on several weapons in a small armory. Lorraine Tate and the young girl are busy setting up for a tea party. Lorraine calls out to the guys reminding them that the tea party is in an hour. They respond that they are finishing up right now.

Afternoon: At Neo-Gotham City Hall, Mayor Fox is in a conference room finalizing the Subway/Underground's status as an official District of Neo-Gotham with the chosen representative from the Subway/Underground's inhabitants. Shriek is sitting next to the representative, though not in his suit. We overhear them going over the final terms of the agreement. In addition to being recognized and given the full privileges of an official District of Neo-Gotham, Mayor Fox has also agreed to the request that Shriek is recognized as the Official Protector of and Sheriff of the Subway/Underground District. At the Neo-Gotham Police Department Headquarters, Commissioner Gordon asks Corporal Bennet (who is working at his desk computer) how he is settling in. Bennet responds that he is settling in fine, but confesses that he didn't miss the paperwork. Gordon laughs at this much to Bennet's chagrin. Back at the Batcave, Bruce and Terry are going over a case file. On the other side of the command area of the cave, Max and Matt are going over a holographic map of the city. Max is explaining that night's patrol route to Matt. At their office, Dana and Ro are finishing up their paperwork for the day. Ro asks Dana if she and Terry have anything planned for the evening. Amused Dana responds that no, Terry has to work that evening. Again, we shift to the Tate family finishing up their tea party. The young girl pours out the last of the tea for Jim. All of them are dressed up to various levels for the party. However, both Jim and Jared have their combat vests on under their party attire. All of them are laughing and having a good time.

Evening: At the Batcave, Terry and Matt are gearing up for that night's patrol. Max is monitoring the city while Bruce is watching a live news feed from City Hall. At Neo-Gotham City Hall, we see Mayor Fox and the representative from the Subway/Underground shaking hands for reporters at a press conference to formally acknowledge the Subway/Underground as an official District of Neo-Gotham. Commissioner Gordon is standing next to Mayor Fox and Shriek in his armor but holding his helmet is standing next to the representative. In the mess hall of the Neo-Gotham Police Department Headquarters, Bennet, Lee and Ro are eating dinner and Zeta (in his holographic disguise), is sitting with them. Zeta asks Ro about her day and she tells them about the progress they are making. In Chinatown, we see Bo Han (The Hacker) using his powers to manipulate the motorcycles of a couple of Jokerz members to chase them out of the district. Bo and several Chinatown residents laugh at the Jokerz as they run away. An elderly woman comes out of a restaurant named, Wanderer's Café, with a hot cup of tea and offers it to Bo, who graciously accepts it. Next, we see Nissa gearing up as Batgirl for the night. Before heading out for patrol she yells down to her mother that she is heading out. Her mother yells back to, "Stay safe!" Nissa responds, "Always do!" then slips out her bedroom window. Back at the Batcave, Batman is getting into the Batmobile and Robin onto the Robin cycle, then Max comes over the comms telling them she just heard from Batgirl and she will meet them at the usual place at the edge of Crown Point for pickup for that night's patrol. They acknowledge and the two fly off towards the city. Finally, back at the Tate's, Lorraine Tate is putting the young girl to bed, reading her a bed time story. Jared Tate is sitting on the couch watching the news talking about the press conference and Jim Tate is building something in the armory. An alarm goes off complete with flashing red lights and screeching claxons. Everyone reacts immediately. Jared stands pulling out a pistol. Lorraine scoops up the young girl and runs into the living room. Jim grabs two laser rifles from the armory as he runs out to the living room. Jim throws Jared one of the rifles. Jared catches it with one hand as he re-holster his pistol with the other. He then readies the rifle. They flip the dining room table and couch preparing cover to be able to fight off anyone coming through the main hatch. As Lorraine reaches the living room Jim tells her to get to the panic room. It's unclear if she even hears him as she is making a beeline for a bookcase. She pulls out a book reveling the hidden panic room. She and the young girl go in and seal the room. Now closed it, it goes back to just looking like a bookcase. In the panic room Lorraine puts an appropriately sized combat vest on the girl then puts on one herself and grabs a pistol from a gun rack for herself. Readying the weapon. She assuring the girl everything is going to be okay. At the same moment, the hatch to the bunker is blasted off. Jim and Jared both begin firing immediately and we see the silhouettes of three people in the doorway. Issue ends.


	15. Issue 14 In Brain We Trust Part 1

Issue 14, In Brain We Trust Part 1:

The issue opens with Batman in the Batmobile and Robin on the Robin cycle heading out to pick up Batgirl. They get a call from Bruce telling them to divert to Wayne Tower immediately as something has happened there. Batman in the Batmobile heads to Wayne Tower but Robin is instructed to continue heading to pick up Batgirl.

When Batman arrives at Wayne Tower, the NGCPD already have the place secured though there are clear signs that a fight occurred. Detective Lee signals the Batmobile and when Batman flies down to meet her she just tells him to follow her, much to Batman's confusion. Lee takes Batman down to the Tate's bunker. As they head down, property damage can be seen until they get near to the bunker itself where there is clear sign of combat, scorch marks and destruction. Batman asks Lee what all this is about, but Lee says she doesn't honestly know. Commissioner Gordon just told her to bring Batman down there when he arrived and that Gordon would be able to explain things to him.

As this is going on Robin arrives at the pickup point for Batgirl who greets him and tells him Max just told her something serious happened at Wayne Tower. She asks if Robin knows anything else about what happened. Robin's responds that he doesn't, but as she jumps on the Robin cycle, he says they ae going to go find out. They fly off towards Wayne Tower. Batman and Lee enter the bunker, where Commissioner Gordon, Corporal Bennet, Zeta (in his holographic disguise), and several NGCPD CSI officers are going over and documenting the scene. We see the aftermath of the battle in the bunker including the bodies of Jim and Jared Tate sprawled out in different parts of the living room. There is damage from explosions all over the bunker and the panic room's door has been blasted and pried off its hinges. Inside the panic room is the dead body of Lorraine Tate.

Gordon thanks Detective Lee and tells her to go back outside. Gordon informs Batman that this took place less than an hour ago and she has given the order to lockdown the city. Before Batman can question this, he recognizes the Tate family. Gordon lists of their names to him, and Batman demands answers, questioning why they were down here and (whispering now) why their 'mutual friend' didn't pick this up, given the bunker's location. Gordon promises to explain but stresses that there are other more time sensitive issues at the moment. There was one other resident of the bunker, a young girl who is missing and locating her is of higher importance. Bruce who is listening in over Batman's radio tells him they need to focus on locating the girl at the moment but they WILL be getting answers from Gordon after. Batman with Bruce's assistance help Zeta go over the scene and they are able to reconstruct an approximation of that happened.

Robin and Batgirl arrive at Wayne Tower but are not allowed inside. Detective Lee telling them the Commissioner asked for Batman not them. Zeta is able to finish reconstruction video from Jim's damaged body camera. While glitchy they are able to make out a picture of Bombshell of the Brain Trust. Gordon immediately puts out an APB for all known members of the Brain Trust. Issue ends.


	16. Issue 15 In Brain We Trust Part 2

Issue 15, In Brain We Trust Part 2:

The issue opens with a full-blown man hunt of the city. We see police, Defense Force personnel, Batman, Robin and Batgirl searching the city. We even see the Hacker (Bo Han), and Shriek assisting the police in searching their respective districts.

In the Batmobile, Batman finally pesters Gordon into explaining why the Tate family was in a hidden bunker under Wayne Tower, who the kidnapped girl is and why she would be kidnapped. Bruce backs up Batman's questioning and Gordon tells them. Bruce opens a channel to the rest of the team as Gordon begins. The girls name is Ntsoaki Kona Hawkins, daughter of the hero, 'Shock' and granddaughter of Static. This surprises everyone. Max chimes in that she didn't think any of Static's family survived the trip to Neo-Gotham. Gordon says Ntsoaki was the only one besides Static himself who made it to the city.

Before he sacrificed himself, he made Mayor Fox swear to protect her. Ntsoaki has the same powers as her father and grandfather. Gordon continues that despite the Veil having gone up, things were still bad and it was decided she would be an emergency power source for the Veil should it be needed. Jim Tate had survived the attack on Blackgate Penitentiary and offered his services as a weapons designer to Gordon who had accepted. Given his skills he was also given the task of raising and protecting Ntsoaki, so he and his family were given an old emergency bunker under Wayne Tower to live in since the Veil is located in the building.

Gordon and Mayor Fox disabled the bunker from the Batcomputer's system in case it was compromised since the Batcave is near the edge of the city. This was all kept Top Secret on a need to know basis. Even after the war they have maintained the secrecy just in case Brother Eye somehow came back.

We shift to the Brain Trust with Ntsoaki hiding out in a warehouse near the docks. The warehouse itself has several rooms refitted to be a high-class living area. There are four members of the Brain Trust in there, Bombshell, Albino, the Invulnerable Man and Schiz. The Invulnerable Man and Albino are packing up supplies. Schiz puts on a hoodie and hat telling the others he will be right back, then leaves. In a side room, Ntsoaki is sitting on a chair with her knees up in her face and is crying. Annoyed, Bombshell tells her to stop crying and reminds her that where there they are going is both in her and the world's best interest as the Brain Trust can teach her how to use her powers properly. Ntsoaki still crying responds by trying to shock Bombshell but she just steps out of the way. Irritated Bombshell leaves the room saying the sooner Ntsoaki accepts the situation the better off she will be. We see a few more panels of the search teams. The issue ends with Schiz returning to the warehouse and informing the group that their ride has been secured. Issue Ends.


	17. Issue 16 In Brain We Trust Part 3

Issue 16, In Brain We Trust Part 3:

The issue begins with the search teams continuing their search as they were in the last issue. Batman is checking the warehouse district, Robin and Batgirl the Warf, Zeta and Detective Lee the docks and the NGCPD/Defense Force personnel everywhere else. Batman spots Schiz as he is carrying a case out of a warehouse. Batman informs Bruce about what he found and goes in to take him out.

Schiz senses Batman but is knocked out with a swooping kick before he can warn the others. Bruce and Max inform everyone that Batman has located the Brain Trust and for everyone to converge on Batman's location. Albino and the Invulnerable Man come out of the warehouse carrying cases as well. Batman quickly grabs Schiz's unconscious body and gets it out of sight. Albino notice the case Schiz dropped and immediately becomes suspicious something is wrong. Albino psychically scans the area finding Batman. He then signals for the Invulnerable Man to attack Batman. Batman starts fighting them but is quickly being overwhelmed. Bombshell comes out to help after Albino psychically informs her of the situation.

At that moment help arrives in the form of Robin, Batgirl, Zeta (in his holographic disguise), and Detective Lee. Batman tells Lee where Schiz is tied up and orders her to take care of him while the rest help fight the Brain Trust.

Batman orders Robins and Batgirl to take out Bombshell, giving them a quick rundown of her powers and instructing them to immobilize her hands in addition to incapacitating her. Batman orders Zeta to take out Albino, warning him about his psychic and telekinetic powers, instructing Zeta to incapacitate Albino. Batman then takes on the Invulnerable Man himself. Together Batgirl and Robin are able to overwhelm Bombshell. They knocking her out, tie her up and binding her hands. After securing Bombshell they move on to help Zeta who is in a stalemate with Albino, who has been holding Zeta off with his telekinesis since he can't mess with the Synthazoid's mind. Now fighting off three people Albino isn't able to keep up and Zeta is able to reach Albino and incapacitates him. They restrain him and the trio turn their attention to the Invulnerable Man, who Batman has clearly been struggling with.

Both Batgirl and Robin initially poke fun at Batman for not having taken care of his one guy while in the same time they have taken out two. This attitude changes quickly after several ultimately ineffectual attacks. Robin asks how Batman beat this guy last time. Batman explains that he didn't. It was the young psychic girl he was rescuing who used her powers to make the Invulnerable Man temporarily blind.

At this point the fight is in a stalemate, until Ntsoaki sneaks up behind the Invulnerable Man and unleashes her power on him, both stunning him and screwing up his motor functions. Everyone is surprised by this. After a second of taking in what she just did, Ntsoaki begins crying. Batman going over to her and picks her up.

Later the NGCPD are loading the Brain Trust, now in stasis pods, into a transport vehicle, while paramedics are checking out Ntsoaki for injuries. Mayor Fox and Commissioner Gordon are on the scene discussing where Ntsoaki is going to go, when Bruce Wayne's car pulls up. Max acting as Bruce's chauffer helps him out of the car. Bruce goes to Mayor Fox and Commissioner Gordon and offers to take Ntsoaki in for the time being. Issue ends.


	18. Issue 17 Denouement Part 1

Issue 17, Denouement Part 1:

The issue opens with Bruce, Max and Ntsoaki getting out of the car and going into Wayne Manor. While definitely awed by the Manor, Ntsoaki is still emotionally withdrawn. Eventually Terry and Matt come in and introduce themselves to Ntsoaki. A few days pass and Ntsoaki still doesn't open up at all and spends most of the time in her room, only coming out to use the bathroom and to attend the Tate's funeral.

After getting back from the funeral Terry tries sitting with Ntsoaki in her room. He tells her about his mother. Ntsoaki asks Terry where his mom is and he somberly tells her that he thinks she died in the invasion as the last time he saw her was the morning of the invasion when she wished him a good day at school. She then asks what about Terry's dad. Terry just says that he died before the war. Ntsoaki opens up a little saying she lost her mommy and daddy in the war.

As she mentions her father, she squeezes a pair of goggles she had been holding. Terry looks at Ntsoaki who is looking down at the goggles almost in tears. He gives her a hug. She starts crying and hugs him back. He holds her and lets her cry.

A few days pass and Ntsoaki is sitting in the kitchen while Terry is making lunch. Dana comes in and Terry introduces her to Ntsoaki. The three then go out to the yard and have a picnic out in the garden. Ntsoaki opens up a little bit, even giving a small smile at one point. The first since being kidnapped by the Brain Trust.

That evening as Dana is leaving, she quietly tells Terry that they really need to get Ntsoaki some professional help. Being supportive is good but getting help from a professional child psychiatrist would be very helpful as well. Dana leaves and Terry goes back to Ntsoaki's room to check on her. She asks him if it's okay if they talk. Terry says of course and ask what she wants to talk about. Ntsoaki says about her mommy and daddy. Terry sits down next to her. Issue ends.


	19. Issue 18 Denouement Part 2

Issue 18, Denouement Part 2:

The issue begins with Terry and Ntsoaki sitting in her bedroom. Ntsoaki starts talking about how her father was the hero, Shock, and her grandfather was Static. We then get Ntsoaki narrating flashbacks of the war. The visuals shown are what actually happened but the narration is from her perspective. When the invasion happened, her daddy and grandpa gathered everyone that they could find and went cross-country from Dakota City to Neo-Gotham.

We see images of Static and Shock gathering a convoy of people and the convoy fighting its way across the country under constant attack. Ntsoaki talks about the constant screaming, yelling and sounds of weapons fire. The people she would see who she would never see again. She says the worst was whenever the vehicles had to stop. The screaming was always loudest then. But every time they started moving again her daddy would pop in for a second to check on her and her mother, tell them he loved them before going back out. Until they got out of Chicago. That time it was her grandpa who came in and told her mommy something that made her cry before going back out.

Ntsoaki says her mother never told her what he said but she figured it out right away, her father was gone. It was a few hours later just outside of Cleveland that the vehicle she and her mother were in got hit. Her mother pulled her out of the wreckage but got infected protecting her. Static quickly swoops in rescuing Ntsoaki and bringing her to another vehicle that she would ride in until reaching Neo-Gotham. (Note: this is the vehicle that has old man Linkara in it/defending it).

When they reached Neo-Gotham, she saw her grandpa for the last time. He gave her, her father's goggles which Ntsoaki explains were Static's first goggles as well. He kissed her on the forehead and told her he loves her before going off. He would then sacrifice himself to save the city.

She then talks about the Tates, and how Mr. Fox said he promised her grandpa to make sure she was protected and introduces her to the Tates who she went to live with. She knew she had an important job to protect everyone and really liked the Tates. Jared was the big brother she never had and really misses them. At this point we go back to the present. Ntsoaki is in tears at this point. Terry holds her until she is done crying. Telling her it's okay to let it out. After she calms down a bit, Terry tells her he has something to show her. Terry brings Ntsoaki down to the cave. The issue ends with Terry saying she is safe here and they won't let anything happen to her. Issue ends.


	20. Issue 19 Reign of Kobra Part 1

Issue 19, Reign of Kobra Part 1:

The issue starts with Shriek sneaking around the underground. He examines some damage to a passageway when he is ambushed from behind.

We cut to Terry and Dana in the living room of Wayne Manor watching a movie with Ntsoaki. Bruce calls Terry telling him he has a call. Matt goes in to join Dana and Ntsoaki while Terry heads down to the cave and puts on the Batsuit's cowl before answering the call. The Hacker (Bo Han) is on the line telling him Shriek has gone missing after the two had been looking into some weird goings on, in the underground. Terry suits up and heads out to help Hacker look into Shriek's disappearance.

Batman meets up with Hacker at Shriek's sheriff's office. Hacker goes over the case he and Shriek had been working and Shriek's deputies give them his last quadrants based on the last time he checked in. Batman and Hacker head out and eventually fine the location where Shriek was attacked. In some of the rubble Batman fines a scrap of green scaled fabric.

Downtown, Nissa is attacked by some men who try to abduct her as she waits for a bus. She is able to escape but heard them call her Batgirl. Nissa immediately calls the number she has for Batman. Bruce answers and she tells him what happened. Bruce tells her to get somewhere public and open immediately and that he is sending Max out to meet her right now. Bruce then calls Max to fill her in and tells her to pick Nissa up and bring her to the cave ASAP. Bruce then calls Commissioner Gordon, telling her what happened. Gordon says she will go out and personally get Nissa's mother so whoever is doing this can't use her against them. Bruce says he will send over any information Nissa can provide them once she gets to the cave. He then tells Matt, Dana and Ntsoaki to come down to the cave, as Matt needs to suit up.

Max meets up with Nissa who is a little bit shaken by the surprise attack. Gordon arrives at Nissa's mother Elaena's work and asks her to come with her into protective custody as it's about her daughter. It's also here where we find out Nissa's last name, Owens. The issue ends with Max and Nissa getting into Max's car and several figures in a truck heading towards them. One of the people in the truck saying, "That's her." We see the silhouette of a spliced Dinosaur Kobra soldier in the truck. Issue Ends.


	21. Issue 20 Reign of Kobra Part 2

Issue 20, Reign of Kobra Part 2:

The issue begins with Max and Nissa being attacked by the Kobra operatives. After running them off the road they end up grabbing Max in the struggle while Nissa manages to get away. She calls Bruce now frantic telling him what happened and that they took Max. At this point Bruce calls Batman telling him what happened and to go pick up Nissa. He stays on the line with Nissa until Batman arrives. Batman tells Hacker there has been an attack and he has to go. He will contact him when he has analyzed the fabric they found and for Hacker to call him immediately if he finds anything.

Robin arrives at Nissa's house having been sent to retrieve her gear. As he is collecting it, he gets a call from Bruce telling him to finish up and get back to the cave ASAP as Max has been abducted. Batman picks Nissa up in the Batmobile and they head to the cave. On their way Nissa gets a call from her mother. Nissa assures her that she is okay and that she is in good hands with Gordon as she is a, "Friend from work."

Back in the underground the Hacker continues investigating and finds the Kobra base. Inside the Kobra base Max is unconscious and restrained is in a holding cell. Outside the cell Dr. Childes is berating one of Max's abductors, pointing out that she looks nothing like their target! Now Batman and by extension the Neo-Gotham City Defense Force will be tipped off that something is up.

A man walks up to them studying a data pad. Everyone except Dr. Childes immediately salutes and hails, Lord Zander's arrival. Zander ignores them and focuses on Dr. Childes. Looking at the doctor he gestures to Max's cell and then Dr. Childes says she is out cold. Zander begins berating Max's abductors for their incompetence and tells them to get out. After they leave, he hands the data pad to Dr. Childes. Zander says they still may be able to use this situation to their advantage. Dr. Childes finishes scanning the data pad looks up with a smile on his face. He looks at Zander, agreeing with his assessment. The data pad indicates she was a high ranked member of the NGCDF during the war. Max regains consciousness as Zander orders her interrogation.

Gordon, with Nissa's mother, arrive at NGCPD HQ. Gordon places Detective Lee and Zeta (in his holographic disguise), on protection detail for her but tells Zeta to be ready to head out at a moment's notice. Ro is there as well as she was having lunch with Lee and Bennet. Lee tells Ro to stay with them as something may be going down soon and its safer here.

Robin returns with Nissa's costume just a few minutes before Batman arrives with Nissa. Nissa gets out of the Batmobile and looks around in amazement at the cave before noticing Ntsoaki, Dana, an unmasked Robin and Bruce Wayne. Nissa even exclaims, "Bruce Wayne?!" in surprise at seeing him there. Batman removes his cowl, and introduces Nissa to everyone. Then offers her his hand for a handshake. Nissa shakes his hand and Terry says, "Welcome to our world." The issue ends.


	22. Issue 21 Reign of Kobra Part 3

Issue 21, Reign of Kobra Part 3:

The issue starts with Max's interrogation by an orange Kobra operative. Despite the torturer's attempts to get information out of her, Max hasn't given them anything. She starts laughing at him. The Kobra operative ask her what about her situation she finds so funny. She mocks him saying, "I was interrogated and underwent Stage 1 indoctrination by Brother Eye and HE couldn't get anything out of me. What are you going to do? Huh?" she laughs again as her captor resumes the torture. Zander is outside watching the interrogation. He is impressed with Max and decides they need to change tactics.

Back with Hacker he is making his way out of the underground having to sneak past Kobra patrols that have started patrolling the area. Several of the groups he sneaks past even have armored up Dino Splicers with them. Hacker manages to avoid them. The entire time thinking how he needs to get past these guys and get in contact with Batman.

At the Batcave Nissa now fully suited up, is being shown around the cave by Robin, Dana and Ntsoaki. Bruce and Terry are analyzing the fabric scrap that Terry found.

In the Kobra base, Max is thrown back into her cell. She yells at the guards as they leave. The person in the neighboring cell asks if she is okay. Max says she is fine all things considered. Then the two begin to small talk. (Note: the reader doesn't see who she is talking to).

Back at the Batcave, the analysis of the fabric scrap finishes. Bruce looks at the results and tells Terry that his guess was correct. It's Kobra. Terry confirms that he is talking about the pre-war terrorist organization cult thing, and Bruce confirms, yes, that Kobra. Terry hypothesizes that besides being the ones in the underground they were probably also the ones who tried to abduct Nissa as she had said there was a splicer that looked a reptile with them. Bruce calls the others back to the main area of the Batcave.

Batman gets a call from the Hacker who has made his way back to Shriek's Sheriff's Office. Hacker tells him that he found a base, deep in the underground. He tells Batman about the patrols and more specifically the armored dinosaur splicers they have with them. Batman tells him to stay put. He is bringing help and will pick Hacker up on the way, so they can take that base down. As everyone is gearing up, Bruce calls Gordon informing her of what they have found. Gordon says she will mobilize immediately. Bruce tells her Batman is going in ahead in order to rescue Max and any other captives before cutting of the transmission.

At the NGCPD HQ Gordon calls for immediate mobilization of the Neo-Gotham City Defense Force. People start running around preparing for immediate deployment. Gordon calls Mayor Fox to brief him on the situation.

Back in the Kobra base, Max is still talking with her unseen neighbor. As they talk, it becomes clear that the person she is talking to has become infatuated with her. Max finally ends the conversation saying, that while the conversation has been nice, he can drop the act. She heard his voice ordering her interrogation when she first woke up. Dropping the act Zander comes over to the door of Max's cell. He opens the view hatch and introduces himself to Max. Max asks how long he has been a part of Kobra. Zander laughs at this and responds that he was born into it, born for it. Max questions if he has ever experienced life outside of Kobra. Zander chuckles and says yes, he has left this base before. He has been outside.

Max says if Zander lets her go and goes with her, she could show him what he is missing in the outside world. She says she knows a fantastic pizza parlor that would make a fantastic first stop. Zander just laugh and says, "Leave Kobra? I AM Kobra." He continues that he likes Max, she isn't like the drones he has grown up with and he offers her the chance to become his Queen. This catches Max completely off-guard and for a moment she is speechless. Once she finds her voice, she tells Zander, "No." Zander shrugs and responds that he doesn't expect her to immediately understand what Kobra is about or the honor that is being offered her. He elaborates that after all she has lived through, fighting through the war as she did for this last vestige of humanity, of how the world used to be, of course she wouldn't want to give that up. There is comfort in the familiar after all. But once she sees what Kobra is planning, she will understand that the progress Kobra offers is both what the world needs to move on and what it needs to survive these trying times. He bids Max a good evening. As he is walking out, we see a bound and gagged Shriek lying on the floor of one of the cells.

Back at the Batcave, Batman and Batgirl are getting into the Batmobile and Robin is getting onto the Robin cycle and they head out for the Kobra base. Issue ends.


	23. Issue 22 Reign of Kobra Part 4

Issue 22, Reign of Kobra Part 4:

The issue begins with Zander in his full Kobra leader outfit, sitting on his throne in the base's command center. A technician informs Zander that they will soon be ready to engage in their plan. Another technician informs Zander that they have reports of the NGCDF and NGCPD mobilizing. Zander orders everyone to their battle stations as they will be cutting it close with the commencement of their plan.

Dr. Childes quietly questions Zander about his infatuation with Max, as he was informed Zander offered her marriage. Zander says that she amuses him, she's strong willed, she has an actual personality, unlike the drones they have at the base. Dr. Childes says that's his point. She will never agree to be his Queen. Not of her own volition at any rate. Zander glares at Dr. Childes and in no uncertain terms reminds him that he always gets what he wants.

We shift to Max in her cell. She has been restrained in a chair and has a headset covering her eyes and ears. Max is struggling and shifting around in the chair as much as the restraints allow. The reader sees flashes of the Kobra indoctrination material she is being forced to experience.

Above ground Batman orders Robin to go pick up the Hacker then to meet him and Batgirl outside of the Kobra base. Robin flies down and enters a subway entrance on the Robin Cycle. Batgirl jokingly asks Batman if he plans to take the Batmobile down there as well. To her surprise he says yes. Flying towards the coast.

On the way there, Batman asks if Batgirl is doing okay. She says, "Yeah, I'm fine. It just caught me off guard… All my training and experienced kicked in, I'm fine, but..." she trails off. "It took away your sense of safety?" Batman asks. "Happen to you to at some point?" Batgirl asks him back. "In a way" Batman responds. We see a panel of Spellbinder and Terry as Rewire as he responded. Batman continues saying, "We'll work through it."

At this point the Batmobile arrives and enters a large sewer exit pipe. Robin arrives at Shriek's Sheriff's office in the Subway. He calls to Hacker, "Hacker I hear you need a ride! The Robin taxi service is read to assist!" Hacker comes out annoyed and gets on the Robin cycle. He tells Robin to get going and they head off to meet Batman and Batgirl. Batman sets the Batmobile down just out of sight of the base in the large underground cave where the Kobra base is located. He and Batgirl disembark the Batmobile.

Batman immediately moves to a good vantage point in order to observe the base, while Batgirl looks at some minor damage to the sides of the Batmobile before joining him. She tells Batman that the damage to the Batmobile doesn't look bad all things considered. Batman off-handedly comments, "Well that's what you get when you try and squeeze it through sewer pipes." They observe that there are snipers on some upper platforms of the base. Batman says if they take the snipers out, they may be able to get Batgirl and Hacker into the base. Robin and Hacker arrive. Robin leaving the Robin cycle next to the Batmobile. Batman points out the snipers to Robin and the two go into stealth mode and fly off towards the Kobra base. While they are flying over, there is an awkward moment with Batgirl and Hacker.

Back in the Kobra base, Zander enters Max's cell. Two Kobra technicians are removing the headset she had been wearing. Max is sweating and looks ill. Zander asks her, "How are you feeling?" Max manages to say, "That all you got?" Zander chuckles at her response clearly amused. He then offers her the opportunity to become his Queen again. Having had a moment to recover from the brain washing session, Max, now visibly angry tells Zander, "How about you let me out of this chair and I'll show you my answer." Again, Zander chuckles and says, "We will see if you feel differently after the thermal bombs go off. Perhaps even let you out of that chair." Zander turns and leaves followed by the technicians, leaving Max alone in her cell with a look of terror on her face.

Batman and Robin reach the snipers and quietly take them out. They then radio to Batgirl and Hacker to make their move. Batman and Robin guide Batgirl and Hacker past the guards outside the base. As the four enter the base, Bruce calls Batman informing him the NGCDF have made their way through the sewers into the underground and will begin their attack in less than 10 minutes. Batman relays this to the others and Hacker says they should get moving.

Now inside Hacker uses his powers to get them blueprints for the base from a terminal. They begin carefully making their way towards the detention center. An announcement comes over the base's speakers, saying the missiles launch in T minus 30 minutes and for all personnel to defend the missiles at all cost.

Outside of the base the NGCDF has arrived in the cavern in force, led by Commissioner Gordon who is in her combat gear. Standing near Gordon is Corporal Bennet also in combat gear and Zeta who has been equipped with an over the shoulder plasma cannon. Over the radio she reminds everyone that the Bats are in there rescuing captives so watch you fire. Then she orders the attack to begin.


	24. Issue 23 Reign of Kobra Part 5

Issue 23, Reign of Kobra Part 5:

The issue begins in the command center of the Kobra base. Zander is seated on his throne. One tech calls out that the NGCDF has begun their attack. At that moment the base is rocked by weapons fire. We see a quick single panel reaction to this from Max in her cell. Then shift over to Batman's team. He tells Robin and Hacker to continue heading to the detention center as planned while he and Batgirl head towards the missiles to stop them.

The teams split, heading towards their respective targets. Back in the command center, Zander asks for a status report on the Thermal bombs. A technician tells him they were unaffected by the initial attack and are still on schedule. Zander orders the missiles to be launched as soon as they are ready, they do not need his or Dr. Childes order.

As Robin and Hacker are heading towards the detention center, they pass an open room and Hacker notices there is a terminal with its monitor on. He goes inside much to Robin's confusion. Robin asks, "Hacker what are you doing? We are in a hurry!" Hacker with his hand now on the terminal replies, "Oh I know, but I'm not passing up an opportunity to screw with their internal systems." At this point the lights start flashing. Hacker and Robin continue on. At the command center all of their systems are going crazy. Dr. Childes demands to know what is going on. One of the techs says they are being hacked. Dr. Childes asks how that is possible. The tech replies that he doesn't know. They don't have any external connections, if they are being hacked…, the technician trials off. Dr. Childes and Zander share a confused look for a moment before both have a realization. Both begin ordering an internal sweep of the base as they have intruders probably, Batman and his friends.

We shift back to Robin and Hacker as they fight off some guards as they reach the detention center. They blast the door down and enter. They sweep the cells only finding two people, Max and Shriek. They free the two and the four begin their escape, with Robin taking point while Max and Hacker help a badly injured Shriek. Hacker gives Shriek a hearing device he brought for him.

We shift to Batman and Batgirl who are fighting through guards. They end up having to make a detour as the corridor they want to go down is putting out too much gunfire for them to get past. They end up arriving at the command center as another big hit rocks the base.

Zander notices Batman and Batgirl and greats them, "Hello Batman. Figured that was you messing with our systems. I have to say I always figured you would be more imposing in person. I see you've brought a friend. Hello Nissa. You certainly have caused us a lot of trouble today." Batman cuts in, "I'm the one you wanted to get to, right? Try and interrogate her to find out who I am?" Now visibly annoyed Zander says, "Well you certainly live up to that part of your reputation, Detective." Zander then ordering his personal guard to kill them. The guards are fully battle armored dinosaur splicer Kobra soldiers.

Batman and Batgirl start fighting off the guards. While trying to escape Robin, Hacker, Max and Shriek are forced off course and end up in the command center as well. Zander who has been watching the fight, notices Max. Happily he walks over towards her ignoring everything going on around him including Dr. Childes who is asking him what he is doing. Batgirl even throws a Batarang at him, but it is blocked by one of his guards and Zander doesn't seem to have noticed.

As he approaches Max, he appeals to her again to be his Queen. Both Robin and Hacker attack Zander but he effortlessly beats them with pure martial arts prowess. Max, in no uncertain terms, tells him she will never become his Queen. Zander looks sad for a moment after her reply, then turns and motions towards Max and Shriek as he walks back to his throne. Two of his guards move to attack Max and Shriek but are cut off by Hacker and Robin.

Arriving at his throne Zander tells Dr. Childes that he was correct about Max. Zander then orders the doctor to go secure the thermal bombs and make sure they launch. Dr. Childes then leaves to secure the bombs. Batman and Batgirl fall back to help Robin and Hacker. Batman tells Hacker to take Max and Shriek get out of there. He complies and the three leave.

We cut to a shot from outside and see the NGCDF have fought their way to the base and are beginning to breach the base. We see several units including one lead by Bennet and Zeta entering the base.

In the command center a tech tells Zander that the base has been breached. Zander pulls a gas splicing device from a container behind his throne. He uses it turning into a Black dinosaur splicer. He then puts on armor similar to that of his guards but more royal in design. We see that Batman, Robin and Batgirl have defeated most of the guards. Zander jump slashes with his clawed hands into Batman, Robin and Batgirl's formation splitting them up and declaring, "None of you will leave here alive!" Issue ends.


	25. Issue 24 Reign of Kobra Part 6

Issue 24, Reign of Kobra Part 6:

The issue begins with Hacker, Max and Shriek making their way out of the base, only to be cut off by Dr. Childes who levels a pistol at Max. Around them the base is shaking from the battle outside. He accuses her of distracting Zander from what he should have been focused on and this whole situation is her fault. The base shakes again, and before Hacker can do anything to stop Dr. Childes, Max is already on him. She disarms him, breaking his hand and points the pistol at him. She tells him, "Run. Right now. I might have only destroyed eye-borgs in the war but I will do what I have to. You try anything and well…I won't lose any sleep." They leave Dr. Childes on the ground as he is too busy clutching his broken hand. As they move on Hacker hits on Max who cuts him off, "Yeah I've been hit on enough for one day." Hacker shrugs and Shriek calls him an idiot.

Back in the command center, the fighting continues. Zander easily knocks Robin and Batgirl around, but he and Batman exchange blows before Batman jumps back out of his reach. Batman then team attacks him with Robin. Batman going low, sweeping the legs while Robin goes with a jump kick to Zander's face. Robin then uses his feet jets to boost away as Zander tries to grab him. There is another explosion that rocks the base and the power goes out. Zander demands a status report but the techs say the system is dead meaning they took out the power and since it's still dark, the backups as well. Zander just stops. His arms fall to his side and he says, "Which means the thermal bombs won't launch…" Zander then looks over and glares at Batman. Batman tells Robin and Batgirl, "Time to go. Now before…" Batman is cut off by a roar from Zander as he begins charging Batman. Batman says, "that…" as he Batgirl and Robin jump out of Zander's way. Zander is only focused on Batman yelling, "You did this! My life's work! Our life's work! My purpose! All gone because of you!" Batman dodges out of the way from another of Zander's attacks, Batman throwing explosive batarangs at Zander as he dodges. The base shakes again. Several of the terminals explode starting fires around the command center.

We cut to Max, Hacker and Shriek as they are still making their way out of the base. They run into a NGCDF team lead by Bennet and Zeta. Their team is pulling a pallet with 6 large cases on it behind them. Zeta puts Shriek on the cases and pulls it behind them as they make their way out. Max tells them about the thermal bombs but Bennet cuts her off saying they found them while going through part of the base. Gesturing to the cases. Max and Hacker exchange concerned looks and look at Shriek who is laying on the cases.

In the Batcave, Ntsoaki and Dana are eating dinner while Bruce is still working at the Batcomputer monitoring events. Ntsoaki notices a side monitor light up. She asks Bruce what it means. Initially he politely says he is busy at the moment, but after Dana says that it actually might be something relevant, Bruce looks over at the monitor. It reads that a signal of unknown origin was detected for a moment originating from what the computer guesses is the Mediterranean. Bruce begins studying the signal.

Back in the Kobra base command center, the fires have begun to spread. Batman orders Batgirl and Robin to escape, but says he is going to stay behind and try to save Zander and his people. Batgirl begins to protest but parts of the ceiling begin to fall, forcing them to get out of the way and cutting off Batman from the other two. Batman tells them to hurry and get out, then tell the Defense Force where the command center is so they can make an opening for him so he can get the surviving Kobra members out with the Batmobile which he summons to their location. Batgirl and Robin run off.

Batman tells Zander that it's over and they need to escape. Zander, still enraged says, "I no longer cares if I live. All that matters is killing you." Several of the unconcise guards begin waking up and joining Zander, leaving Batman completely surrounded and outnumbered. Batman fights them off for a minute but is basically running and dodging for his life.

A hole in the ceiling is blasted open by the Defense Force and the Batmobile pulls up over the hole. Robin gets out and yells for Batman to fly up. Batman flies up to the Batmobile and orders Robin to deploy the cable from the bottom of the Batmobile. The cable is dropped and Batman yells for Zander and his people to grab on and he can fly them to safety. Zander looks up at Batman. Then he turns and walks deeper into the exploding base. The rest of his guards and techs follow him without a word. Batman tries to fly down to them but quickly backs off as a fireball engulfs the command center. Batman lands on the Batmobile. He screams in frustration for not being able to save them.

Bruce comes over the radio informing Batman that Max, Hacker and Shriek are safe and being attended to my medics. We see them getting check out by the medics. Batman has a realization and asks Bruce about the thermal bombs. Bruce tells him that they were recovered by a Defense Force team. Confused, Robin asks then what caused the explosions in the base. Bruce says according to Gordon there was apparently a fight in the base's armory that set off the ammunition and explosives. Bruce tells them to pick up Batgirl and Max and head back to the cave.

They pick up Batgirl then head to the medical vehicle. They pick up Max. Batman says hello to Hacker and asks about Shriek. Hacker tells him that the medics said he will be fine but will be out of commission for a few months. Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Max then head back to the cave. On the way Nissa calls her mother to tell her she is okay and that she will see her when she gets home.

When they get back to the cave, they are greeted by Dana and Ntsoaki. Bruce pulls Nissa aside. Bruce ask her if after all of this she still wants to be Batgirl. She says yes. Bruce then offers her a job as his assistant, just like Terry had before the war. She accepts. Bruce says they can talk about the exact details in a few days after she has gotten some rest. Bruce then pulls Terry aside and tells him about the weird signal they picked up. Saying that without a satellite they can't be sure but the computer is estimating it came from somewhere in the Mediterranean. Issue ends.


	26. Issue 25 Hippolyta Beyond Part 1

Issue 25, Hippolyta Beyond Part 1:

The issue opens 3 months after the defeat of Kobra. A man is running through the empty streets of the Bowery. He looks over his shoulder, panic on his face. He runs up to a decrepit building and bangs on the door desperately begging to be let in. After being let in, the man braces himself on a wall and is panting, gasping for breath. He tells the person who let him in that, "They are coming." The man who let him in, walks over to him. Pulling a pistol from the back of his pants as he walks. He kicks the panting man, dropping him to the floor and berates him, "He was chasing you and you came here?!" On the floor, the man starts begging for forgiveness. The man with the pistol leaves him and heads farther into the building. He enters a large ballroom filled with tents made of tarps and cardboard. The man announces to the room, "The Bats are on their way! Get ready!" Out of the tents come two dozen armed people. Most in rags but some are in torn Kobra uniforms or are wearing rags that have torn elements of Kobra uniforms. Finally, a spiced dinosaur Kobra soldier comes out.

At that moment an invisible Batman, Batgirl and Robin drop into the room from the ceiling, visible only to the reader. All three throw down smoke pellets into the center of the room filling it with smoke. The three then begin taking down all of the Kobra remnants. Batman personally taking down the dinosaur splicer. During the fight Bruce tries to call Batman who just tells him it will have to wait as they have already engaged. After the fighting is done. We finally get a good look at Batgirl and can see she is in a new suit. While Batman and Batgirl are tying everyone up, Robin comes back into the room with the man they had chased, now tied up. Batman calls Bruce to have the Police come and secure these Kobra stragglers. They hear police sirens from outside. Batman comments how that was fast. Bruce tells the three he called them early as Batman, Batgirl and Robin need to get back to the cave immediately. They have a potential situation developing, and tracking down the remaining Kobra remnants are a much lower concern at the moment.

They arrive back at the Batcave, Robin on the Robin cycle and Batman and Batgirl in the Batmobile. In the background as they disembark their vehicles, we can see a half-built Batgirl cycle. They reach the command center. Max is furiously working at her station. Ntsoaki is sitting at the terminal next to her watching a movie. Bruce meets them and explains the situation. The Neo-Gotham City Reclamation Corps, has picked up what they think is a large ship about two days out from Neo-Gotham.

Max informs Bruce that Commissioner Gordon is on the line, and he says to put her through. Gordon appears on the Batcomputer's main monitor. Gordon tells them that the NGCDF has begun to deploy and while they don't know for sure if the ship that's coming is in fact hostile or not, they have to assume it is so they should gear up for a battle. Bruce says he agrees and that's why he called the Justice League for assistance. Gordon and Terry are shocked. Bruce brushes this off pointing out that while Metropolis might be in the process of rebuilding, Neo-Gotham is the only remaining pre-war city left on the planet, and under no circumstances can it be allowed to fall. So yeah, he called in the super humans.

Bruce informs Gordon that Batman and the others will meet the Defense Force at the docks in a few hours. Bruce orders Terry and Matt to go prep the Batmobile for a fight. Bruce then asks Nissa how the new suit worked out. She says quite well. Continuing that the latest calibration to the flight systems seem to have solved the last of the flight problems. Bruce says far be it from him to criticize anyone for wanting to have a cape, but there was a reason he abandoned the cape when he incorporated flight into the suit. Nissa says she knows keeping the cape makes her flight system less maneuverable then Batman's or Robin's suits but she prefers it. Nissa then goes to begin getting ready.

We cut to three hours later near the docks. Commissioner Gordon is in a NGCDF Mobile HQ Vehicle commanding troop deployment. We see panels of characters getting ready and deploying. Corporal Bennet is in his combat gear coordinating the deployment of artillery near the docks, while Detective Lee is helping Zeta put on the backpack shoulder cannon he wore in the Kobra assault. Additionally, we see other officers and Defense Force personnel getting into position. Shriek and Hacker arrive, having been told Gordon wants them defending the second defensive line incase things go bad.

Then the Batmobile flies overhead now sporting additional armor followed by the Robin cycle. They set down near the Mobile HQ. Batman, Batgirl and Robin disembark their vehicles and head inside the Mobile HQ. All three of them are sporting extra utility belts over their shoulders. Each belt has a slightly different design indicating they were using a bunch of different suits' utility belts. When they enter, Batgirl offers Gordon one of the extra belts she has. Gordon almost declines until she realizes it's one of her old Batgirl belts and accepts it. Putting it on.

Then Micron enters the vehicle telling them that the Justice League has arrived. Gordon, Micron and Batman discuss the situation and Batman says he will fly out in the Batmobile to scout the ship. Both Gordon and Micron agree that they need to get a visual on the approaching ship but Batman can't go alone. Micron offers to send Superman (Jon) with him. Everyone agrees to the plan.

We then shift to Batman in the Batmobile and Superman (Jon) flying out to check the ship. They soon arrive at the ship which appears to be an Ultra Large Container Vessel. Superman (Jon) lands on the ship as Batman pulls the Batmobile overhead. The ship is filled with civilians. Superman (Jon) asks who is in charge. Out of the ship's bridge steps a woman who announces, "I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and the leader of these people." Issue ends.


	27. Issue 26 Hippolyta Beyond Part 2

Issue 26, Hippolyta Beyond Part 2:

The issue starts with Commissioner Gordon pacing around the Mobile HQ. She is clearly nervous. She looks at a readout then turns to Micron, "It's been an hour. They should have gotten to the ship and reported back by now…" Micron is clearly uneasy as well, "I agree… Even if something did happen to the Batmobile, Superman (Jon) should have come back to warn us of what was coming. Or dealt with it and reported back…" There is a pause between them. Micron breaks the silence with a soft chuckle, "It's like waiting for an overdue strike team." Gordon finally stops pacing and sits in one of the open chairs in the vehicle and sighs, "That was always the worst part. The waiting…"

Then Batman radios in. Everyone reacts immediately. Gordon gets on the comm asking for an immediate sitrep. He tells her that they have made contact with the ship and they are not hostile. We switch over to Batman's perspective. He has landed the Batmobile on the deck of the ship and is standing outside of it with a small handheld radio from inside the Batmobile. Hippolyta is standing near him talking with Superman (Jon). Batman tells Gordon that the ship is an Ultra Large Container Vessel named Amphitrite, packed full with survivors from all across Europe and the Mediterranean. And she will never believe who their leader is.

Batman hands the radio to Hippolyta. Hippolyta introduces herself. We see shocked reactions from Gordon, Micron, the others in the Mobile HQ and also from Bruce in the Batcave as he is listening in. Gordon starts to ask, "How?" in disbelief before stopping herself and asking important logistical questions such as, "How many people are on the ship? Are any sick or injured?" Hippolyta responds giving her the requested information. Including herself there are 5263 people onboard. They have only a few injured, but they do have several dozen who are ill, though they have been quarantined during their trip to avoid anything spreading in the tight quarters. Gordon then informs her that while they will happily receive them, they will all have to go through a medical screening and even after that she isn't entirely sure how they will house her people as they are already having problems with housing for refugees. Hippolyta says she understands and even if it means her people eventually leave Neo-Gotham to settle elsewhere, any help they are able to provide is greatly appreciated. Hippolyta then hands the radio back to Batman. Batman tells Gordon that Superman (Jon) is going to push the ship to Neo-Gotham and they should be there in less than a day.

Shifting back to the Mobile HQ, Gordon is shifting most of the Defense Force personnel to relief efforts, ordering medical tents and refuge accommodations be set up along the docks and in any empty warehouses nearby. Gordon also has one of the people in the Mobile HQ call the Hospitals and have them send over some of their doctors. Then she calls Mayor Fox to update him on the situation.

Cut to 17 hours later and the Amphitrite is coming over the horizon now visible from the docks of Neo-Gotham. Gordon and Hippolyta are readying their people for the ship's arrival. They talk about how everyone getting off the ship will be getting a medical check and to try to keep families together/stay with your families. As they near the dock, Superman (Jon) stops pushing the ship and Batman takes off in the Batmobile. The two guide the ship in. As the ship reaches the docks, Hippolyta calls over her four lieutenants, three women named, Brittany, Katarina and Lila and a man named Esperance. She says Brittany and Lila will come with her off the ship when they arrive, so they can be given the medical screening with her and then assist with organizing their people once they disembark. Esperance and Katarina will stay on the ship and help coordinate their people on the boat as they disembark. They will be the last two off the ship.

Now tied to the docks, Hippolyta, Brittany and Lila disembark. On the ship Jonathan and Seina wave at Brittany as she disembarks. Hamond and Cestmir are standing next to the two children as they wave. Brittany waves back. (Jonathan, Seina, Hamond and Cestmir are characters from the Hippolyta Annual).

Hippolyta, Brittany and Lila are met on the dock by Commissioner Gordon, 4 Defense Force soldiers in hazmat suits and Zeta. From a distance Gordon and Hippolyta exchange greetings and pleasantries. Gordon then has two of the female soldiers in the hazmat suits escort Hippolyta, Brittany and Lila to the closes medical tent to begin the examination. They enter the tent and the exam begins. Batman and Micron enter the tent. Gordon asks Hippolyta if she minds answering some questions while she is getting checked out. Hippolyta says, "I would be happy to however I have a piece of personal business that I must address first." she turns to address Micron, "Micron, correct?" Caught off guard Micron responds, "Y-yes." Hippolyta's eyes begin to water a small bit as she looks at Micron, "Thank you for destroying that 'Thing' that used to be my daughter." There is silence, Micron turns his head, not able to keep eye contact with Hippolyta, then says, "I wish it had never come to that…" Hippolyta looks down at the floor and agrees, "So do we all." She takes a breath then addresses Gordon again, "You have questions for me Commissioner?" Gordan nods and replies, "Yes, several that come to mind. Why is the Queen of the Amazons leading European refugees? Why are you not on Themyscira? But the one that I'm most curious about, where are the other Amazons Hippolyta? Batman and Superman (Jon) said there weren't any other Amazons onboard…" Somberly, Hippolyta answers, "The Amazons are dead, and Themyscira is gone. I am the last of the Amazons." Next issue, The Fall of Themyscira. Issue ends.


	28. Issue 27 Hippolyta Beyond Part 3

Issue 27, Hippolyta Beyond Part 3:

The issue starts right where the previous issue left off, in the medical tent with Hippolyta in the middle of her medical examination. Gordon asks her if it was Brother Eye who killed the Amazons and Hippolyta confirms that yes, he was.

At this point we flash back to Themyscira while Hippolyta narrates. Hippolyta starts the story 46 hours after Brother Eye's initial attack. She was in the palace garden when she was summoned to her scrying pool by one of her scholars, who informs her that Hera wishes to speak with her. Hippolyta rushed to her scrying pool. She bowed to and greeted Hera extending the usual honors and pleasantries. Hera told her to cease as they had little time and must get right to the point. Hippolyta must ready the Amazons for war and to defend Themyscira. There is a creation of the world of man that has been on a rampage for the last two days, with no sign of stopping. Anyone so much as cut becomes one of their machine army. They have been capable of converting not only humans, but those of magic and even aliens, including Superman. That last one shocking Hippolyta. Hippolyta says the Amazons will begin preparing for war at once. Hera then says she doesn't know how long it will be before the invaders will arrive, but Olympus is convinced that at some point they will. Before Hera can end the conversation, Hippolyta asks what of her daughter Diana? Hera pauses, then gives Hippolyta her sincere condolences before departing from the pool. Hippolyta freezes for a moment at the news. Tears forming in her eyes. After a moment she hardens herself to her task, leaving the scrying chamber and calls for her Generals to assemble.

From here we see a montage of the Amazons preparing for war, while Hippolyta continues her narration. We see all of the iconic Amazons working to prepare and we also see that Rose Wilson is with the Amazons as well. On the 16th day of the Brother Eye war we see Hippolyta has assembled her Generals in the Palace's war room. She informs her Generals that yesterday evening Brother Eye began his invasion of Atlantis. While she doesn't know exact details, she does know the fighting there has been fierce and Olympus is unsure if Atlantis will hold. The Generals all look concerned and Hippolyta says for all of them to double their efforts, for she fears the next time they all meet it will be to inform them of Atlantis' fall. And 3 days later on the 19th day of the Brother Eye war, Hera appears to Hippolyta in her room, waking her from sleep. Hera somberly informs her that Atlantis has fallen and that none in Atlantis survived. Hippolyta is shaken to her core by this.

Hera tells her that all of Olympus are now reinforcing the Themyscirian barrier, but Brother Eye still has a few powerful magic users who might be able to breach the barrier, even if only in a small place. Hera leaves and Hippolyta summons her Generals to inform them of the news, just as she feared would happen. They assemble all of the Amazons to give them the announcement. Hippolyta tells everyone that the enemy has taken Atlantis, to the last man, woman and child. But they will not take Themyscira! The crowd cheers. 4 days later on the 23rd day of the Brother Eye war around 11am, there is a surge of magic off the coast of Themyscira and a small hole in the barrier is opened by the eye-borg, Mera and Zatanna. Through it comes the first of several ships carrying an army of female eye-borgs being led by the eye-borg Diana, Wonder Woman.

We get one or two panels back in the present showing Hippolyta has been telling the story while still going through her examination. Gordon, Batman and Micron make some comments on the story then Hippolyta continues.

Hippolyta resumes narrating, as we see scenes of the battle, both general aspects of it and specifically described parts. Most of the focus is on the well-known Amazons. Hippolyta says that despite Diana leading the charge, the Amazons were actually able to hold the beach for more than half a day. But that half day was not without its cost. "Poor Rose." she says, describing how Diana blasted her in two. Not having even bothering to assimilate her, when Rose's squad tried to take on Diana. Despite the Amazons' best efforts, they were forced to fall back to the city's defensive line by morning. And that was the beginning of the end.

The City's defensive line did not hold out nearly as long as the beach's had. By early afternoon, the line had collapsed and the remaining Amazons were fighting in the city streets. Through all of this we have seen all of the well-known Amazons killed or turned. Hippolyta comments how, that night was the last time she saw a living Amazon. She could hear fighting going on but was cut off, her personal guard having fallen hours ago.

Eventually she fought her way back to the Palace throne room, intending to make her final stand there. Soon after that, the sounds of fighting died down and all she could hear was the sounds of the eye-borgs moving. Coming closer and closer. She readied herself for the end, getting into her battle stance, intending to destroy as many as possible before her end. Then an earthquake shook the island as the eye-borgs begin entering the throne room. Leading the horde were her former Generals and Amazons. Hermes appears, snatching up Hippolyta and spiriting her away from Themyscira as the island began to shatter and break apart. Hermes brought Hippolyta to Olympus and they arrive in time to see the Olympians finish their destruction of Themyscira. Though we see a single boat manages to escape carrying the eye-borg, Diana, Mera and Zatanna.

We shift back to the present. The medical exam is finished and she and her lieutenants have been cleared. Hippolyta finishes her story in the present saying, "Olympus would not tolerate Brother Eye taking Themyscira, so they destroyed it and sealed off Olympus from the world." Issue ends.


	29. Issue 28 Hippolyta Beyond Part 4

Issue 28, Hippolyta Beyond Part 4:

The issue starts a few hours later. We see the NGCDF, Justice League minus Micron, Batgirl, Robin, Hippolyta, Brittany and Lila, are helping coordinate the refugees leaving the ship and going through the medical exams in an orderly fashion.

At the Mobile HQ, Gordon is overseeing the operation while Micron and Batman are waiting around. Batman is grumbling that he feels useless just waiting there. Micron jokingly points out, how if that's the case he should change into something that doesn't scare small children. Batman scowls at him. A communications officer calls Micron over, saying that they finally heard back from the Mayor of Metropolis and he is on the line for Micron. Micron excuses himself and goes over to the station to talk with the Mayor. Gordon tells Batman to make himself useful and go get Hippolyta. Batman grumbles and leaves the Mobile HQ, flying off to fetch Hippolyta. Gordon shakes her head at Batman as he flies off, clearly amused by his grumbling.

Elsewhere a car pulls up to a checkpoint leading into the closed off docks. A Defense Forces soldier who is guarding the checkpoint, goes over to the driver window and tells the driver, who turns out to be Max, that they need to turn around and go back as the area is closed off. Max says to tell that to the man in the back. The back-seat window rolls down revealing Bruce Wayne and Ntsoaki. The guard is of course shocked to see Bruce Wayne. Bruce tells the guard that Commissioner Gordon is expecting him. The guard calls it in and is told to let them through.

At the Mobile HQ, Batman has returned with Hippolyta. Gordon tells Hippolyta that Mayor Fox is on the line for her and wishes to speak with her, offering her a communicator attached to a terminal with a monitor displaying Mayor Fox on it. Hippolyta accepts the communicator but doesn't sit in the chair in front of the terminal.

After the two exchange greetings, Mayor Fox gets right to the point. Just like Commissioner Gordon, he is concerned with the amount of refugees Hippolyta has with her. The city already has thousands of refugees as is and even with the recent strides they have made resettling Bludhaven, Mayor Fox isn't confident they can support thousands of new refugees entering the city all at once. Not for very long at any rate. He informs Hippolyta that they have had a refugee riot before, right after the war. Hippolyta says she understands his concerns and suggests that perhaps Metropolis might be able to take them in.

Micron politely interrupts, saying that unfortunately that won't work. He just finished talking to Metropolis's Mayor and he said he would not accept Hippolyta's refugees as they already have more than they can support despite the progress they have made rebuilding and reclaiming the city. Hippolyta turns back to Mayor Fox, asking if he really means to turn all of these people away? Mayor Fox sighs and says, No, he won't. He says he might have a potential solution and is actually finalizing some of the logistics for it as they speak. He says he would like to talk with Hippolyta about it in person in a few days. After the call ends Hippolyta turns to Gordon and asks, "That's your leader?" clearly unimpressed. Gordon defends him pointing out he kept everyone together both during and after the war. Hippolyta responds, "If you say so." Then excuses herself to go back and help with the refugees.

Batman gets a call on his cowl and tells them they have a guest waiting for them outside. As Hippolyta exits the Mobile HQ she is greeted by Bruce Wayne. In the background, Max holding Ntsoaki's hand can be seen standing next to their car. Bruce introduces himself to her and tells her that he and Diana used to be close. Hippolyta exchanges pleasantries back and points out that they HAVE met before. Bruce points out that the circumstances were a bit different back then. Hippolyta looks confused for a second but sees Batman walking by towards Max and Ntsoaki. She realizes what he is implying and agrees, saying that he found a good successor. Bruce agrees. He then offers her a room at Wayne Manor while she is in town. Hippolyta politely declines saying while she appreciates it, she'd rather stay with her people. It's then she notices Max and Ntsoaki. Ntsoaki is staring at her thinking she is the most beautiful person she has ever seen.

Hippolyta goes over and crouches down in front of Ntsoaki and introduces herself. Hippolyta looks up at Max and asks if she is Ntsoaki's sister, but stops halfway through as she gets a better look at Max's face. Max says that she isn't related to Ntsoaki, just one of her guardians. Max indicates that Bruce is technically Ntsoaki's guardian. Hippolyta tells Bruce that if she is still welcome, she would like to visit Wayne Manor at some point. Bruce says that is fine. Hippolyta excuses herself and returns to helping with the refugees. As Hippolyta is walking away, Micron turns to Gordon and asks, "Wait, how did she know I destroyed Wonder Woman?" Gordon shrugs and offers, "Magic?" as a reply.

Hippolyta arrives back at the ship as her two lieutenants, Katarina and Esperance are disembarking. They confirm to Hippolyta that they are the last two off the ship, then go to get their medical check. Hippolyta stays behind and offers her thanks to the ship, Poseidon and Zeus for their safe travel before going to find Batman. She asks him if he can use the Batmobile to fly her up so she can use it as a platform to address all of her people at once. He agrees, but asks if she would answer a question he has for her. Clearly annoyed, she comments, "It's always something for something in man's world isn't it?" Batman fires back, it isn't always like that, for instance right now. He would still help her even if she says no. Hippolyta shrugs and Batman gives her the lift up on the Batmobile.

Hippolyta gives a speech to her people, even mentioning that she will be talking with the leader of Neo-Gotham in the coming days regarding a more permanent residence for them. Back on the ground, after the speech, Hippolyta says to Batman, "A bargain is a bargain. What is your question?" Batman points out it was only a bargain because she made it one, but that is just semantics at this point. Batman asks his question, "How did she know that Micron destroyed the Wonder Woman eye-borg?" Hippolyta looks almost relieved and amused by the question, even letting out a short laugh, "Is that all?" She admits she was expecting something other than genuine curiosity.

She tells Batman that while Olympus WAS sealed off from the world, they could scry to the outside world with enough effort. They would check in on the Earth every few weeks and saw the final battle. Issue ends.


	30. Issue 29 Hippolyta Beyond Part 5

Issue 29, Hippolyta Beyond Part 5:

The issue starts two days later at night. Batman, Robin and Batgirl are raiding another Kobra safehouse. Hippolyta and her lieutenant Brittany are watching from a rooftop nearby. Hippolyta comments that she is impressed with Batgirl and with some training she would have made a fantastic Amazon. Jokingly Brittany asks what about Batman and Robin? Hippolyta waves her off saying that she already met Batman, and if he has inherited THAT mantel, he was already impressive, and as for Robin? What ABOUT Robin? Clearly not impressed. Brittany laughs. As Batman, Batgirl and Robin are leaving the building, Batman turns and locks eyes with Hippolyta. Glaring at her before leaving with the others. Brittany says it looks like he spotted them, but Hippolyta brushes it off as the bats leave, pointing out it wasn't like they were hiding or anything.

Then the two leave as well. The next morning, Hippolyta, Brittany and Esperance arrive at City Hall and are greeted by Commissioner Gordon and Mayor Fox. In a meeting room, Mayor Fox presents his potential solution. He has been trying to set up a farming community for a while and this seems like a perfect solution to their problems. He elaborates that Hippolyta and her people would be set up in an area several miles from Neo-Gotham, where there is good land for growing crops. Hippolyta and her people would live there, run and operate the farms, and grow food for both themselves and Neo-Gotham. They would receive supplies and support from Neo-Gotham as well as protection. Technically speaking they would be a Protectorate of Neo-Gotham, and as such they would have a seat at the City Council and have rites just like any other district of Neo-Gotham. Additionally, Hippolyta would be the first district head/leader of the community. He notes that since it is technically a Protectorate and not actually a district, they would have more freedoms to independently govern then a district would, however there WOULD be some rules and laws that they would share with the rest of Neo-Gotham and these are fairly reasonable BUT non-negotiable.

Hippolyta and the others begin reading through the documents they have been presented with. After skimming it Hippolyta says to Mayor Fox that the proposal is a good one, on the surface at least, but they will need time to read the whole thing over and prepare any alterations they might request. Mayor Fox says of course, and he and Gordon walk Hippolyta and her lieutenants out to the lobby of City Hall.

As they reach the lobby, they are greeted by Bruce and Nissa. Hippolyta tells Brittany and Esperance to head back to the camp and read through the whole proposal. She will join them after she has finished a piece of personal business. Brittany is a bit confused by her decision but says okay. Hippolyta goes with Bruce and Nissa to their car and they head to Wayne Manor. Hippolyta sits in the back of the car with Bruce as Nissa drives. Hippolyta voices her disapproval of Nissa driving Bruce around like a servant. Nissa points out that Bruce IS paying her and training her.

They arrive at the mansion. When they get inside, they are greeted by Terry, Dana and Ntsoaki who are expecting them. Greetings are exchanged but Bruce says before they talk more, he has something for Hippolyta. He leads her to his study, and hands her a photo album that was sitting on his desk. Hippolyta looks quizzically at it then begins flipping through it. She starts to tear up. The whole thing is filled with pictures and articles about Diana. She looks up at Bruce. Bruce says after their meeting at the docks he assembled this for her. Diana was a close friend after all. Hippolyta genuinely thanks Bruce for the album. As they walk back to join the others, she apologizes to him for being rude before. He says to think nothing of it. He is guilty of being short and rude with people in the past, so he isn't one to judge. If anything, it came with the territory back in the day.

They return to the living room to find everyone has left. Bruce says they must have gone downstairs. Hippolyta looks over at the grand staircase and asks, "Downstairs?" Bruce beckons her to follow and says, "If you will have the same discursion about it that Diana had, I'll show you." Hippolyta agrees and Bruce shows her down to the Batcave. As they walk down, Hippolyta asks Bruce who Ntsoaki is, having taken an interest in the child back at the docks. She comments that there was something about the girl that she couldn't quite place, but she saw a warrior's potential in her. As they reach the main command station of the cave Bruce tells her she has good instincts.

Max is working at her station at the Batcomputer. Bruce calls Max over as Hippolyta is looking around at all of the trophies in the cave such as the giant coin and the dinosaur. Max asks Bruce if it's really a good idea for her to come down here? Bruce responds that it's fine, as they still have countermeasures for 03. (Wonder Woman's numerical designation.) Max relaxes and says she understands. Max then leads Hippolyta to the training area. There we see Terry helping Ntsoaki work on her powers while Matt and Nissa are sparing. Dana is sitting on a bench outside the training area working on her laptop.

Hippolyta sees Ntsoaki's electric powers for the first time and is shocked (pun). Shock turns to annoyance as Hippolyta turns to Max and asks, "Does she know her father?" Max gives Hippolyta a confused look and says, of course she did. Her father died in the war. She got her powers from him. Hippolyta sighs, apologizing. After she saw the girl's powers, she assumed Zeus had been up to his old tendencies. Max tells her that Ntsoaki's powers originated from her grandfather, the hero, Static, who got his powers from an accident and the powers were passed down to his son the hero, Shock, and then to Ntsoaki from him. Because of this they know how her powers work and how to train them.

Hippolyta then asks why Max isn't training with the others or for that matter why Dana isn't either. Max points out that she does train with them, but is far more dangerous at her computer than she is in the field and Dana is doing her job. She is a social worker and all that paperwork she is doing will help people and since Ntsoaki has to live at the mansion, Dana has been helping to take care of her, so she doesn't have time to do this work at home. Hippolyta calls over to Terry and asks if she could take over the training session for a bit. Terry says sure as this would be a wonderful opportunity.

We see some of the training. That evening, when Hippolyta is leaving with Nissa who will be driving her back to the docks. As she says her goodbyes and turns to leave. She remembers something and turns back asking, "I forgot to ask. Where is Timothy Drake?" This catches everyone off-guard. "Tim?" they ask. "Yes." Hippolyta responds. "I bring not only my thanks but the personal thanks of Olympus for his defeat of Brother Eye." Somberly, Matt says that, "Tim left to explore the world almost two years ago and they haven't heard from him since." Hippolyta says that is a shame then takes her leave. Issue ends.


	31. Issue 30 Hippolyta Beyond Part 6

Issue 30, Hippolyta Beyond Part 6:

The issue starts two days later. Hippolyta, Brittany and Esperance enter a conference room at City Hall. They are greeted by Mayor Fox, Commissioner Gordon and a few other Neo-Gotham officials. Everyone sits down and they begin the meeting. Mayor Fox says that they have agreed to the relatively minor changes to the agreement and are ready to sign if she and her people are. Hippolyta, says that before they sign, she has matter to discuss with Mayor Fox in private. Everyone is surprised by this including Brittany and Esperance. Mayor Fox asks his people except for Gordon to leave the room, while Hippolyta asks Brittany and Esperance to leave as well. Both Brittany and Esperance give Hippolyta a concerned look before they leave.

Once the others leave Hippolyta, meaning no disrespect, questions why Gordon remains. Mayor Fox responds that, "Anything you have to say, can be said in-front of her." Hippolyta gets straight to the point and asks if Ntsoaki could come with her to the Farming Community, assuming the child wanted to of course. Gordon raises an eyebrow and Fox's eyes narrow. Fox asks if Hippolyta understands what she is asking? If she knows what Ntsoaki's function in the city is? Hippolyta says she does, saying that Ntsoaki was a contingency for the Veil or something to that effect. And that is in fact the reason why she needs training, specifically Amazonian training. Gordon begins to respond but Hippolyta cuts her off. Hippolyta emphasizes that this request, as far as she is concerned, is separate from the main agreement that would establish the Farming Community. Should Mayor Fox decline this, she would leave it at that. Hippolyta says she would guaranty Ntsoaki's safety if she were allowed to go. Gordon responds, "No offence your highness, but no you can't." Mayor Fox continues, "No one can guaranty anyone's safety. Even inside of Neo-Gotham. Not anymore at least." Gordon finishes saying, "Don't make promises you can't keep." Annoyed Hippolyta concedes the point, rephrasing to, "I will do everything in my power to make sure Ntsoaki is kept safe." Mayor Fox says they will think about it. Hippolyta takes her leave to let them decide. After the door closes behind her Mayor Fox tells Gordon to get Bruce on the line.

Outside the room, Brittany and Esperance are waiting for her having been sitting on a bench. Esperance asks what all of that was about? Saying that they have been given a good deal and Hippolyta could have just jeopardized that. Brittany adds that as much as she doesn't like it, she completely agrees with Esperance. Hippolyta attempts to calm their concerns saying that it won't. It was a matter that needed to be discussed leader to lead. It shouldn't have any negative effect on their deal. This calms her lieutenants, but they still look concerned.

Back inside the Conference room, Bruce is now on the line and is up to speed on the situation. Bruce points out that Amazonian combat training IS top notched, and learning from Hippolyta for a few years WOULD be beneficial for Ntsoaki. Fox says that he doesn't doubt Hippolyta's combat prowess or that training from her would be beneficial to Ntsoaki. He is concerned about the danger her leaving would put the city in. Should Brother Eye return, the city would be without one of its contingency plans. Gordon agrees with Bruce that Ntsoaki getting hand to hand training from Hippolyta can only help her in the long run. She understands Fox's concerns and suggests they include a provision that if they suspect or confirm Brother Eye's return the Farming Community has to get her back to Neo-Gotham. Bruce adds that they could also place a time limit on this as well. Ntsoaki would learn and train with Hippolyta for a few years then come back to Neo-Gotham and finish her training in hand-to-hand combat along with mastering her powers here. Fox is still not completely on board with the plan. Bruce adds that another potential benefit from training with Hippolyta is Ntsoaki might receive some blessings from Olympus which could make her even more of an asset to the city. The scene ends with Mayor Fox thinking.

A few hours later Gordon enters the conference room with Hippolyta in tow. Hippolyta sits at the conference table across from Mayor Fox. Gordon taking a seat on Fox's right.

Fox tells Hippolyta that he will agree to her request, however, there are some non-negotiable conditions. 1. Ntsoaki has to decide to go of her own free will. 2. Ntsoaki will NOT be considered a member of the Farming Community, and is still a resident of the Downtown District of Neo-Gotham. 3. If for any reason the current Mayor of Neo-Gotham, be it him (Fox) or someone else, calls for Ntsoaki to be returned to Neo-Gotham, her stuff will be gathered and she shall be brought to Neo-Gotham immediately. 4. If there is even the slightest suspicion that Brother Eye has returned, it is the Obligation of EVERYONE in the Farming Community to, regardless of the danger, return Ntsoaki to Neo-Gotham. 5. If Ntsoaki wants to return to Neo-Gotham she will be allowed to immediately.

Hippolyta questions if these conditions are truly necessary. While she agrees this has to be Ntsoaki's choice and that if she is truly unhappy, able to return to the city, but the rest seems a bit paranoid. Mayor Fox responds, "The dead and destroyed have come back before." Hippolyta concedes the point, "That's… a fair point." Mayor Fox continues, that even with all of these conditions, allowing this is against his better judgement. Fox then glances over at Gordon then back to Hippolyta before continuing, "Should ANY of these terms be violated, that would mean you have put Neo-Gotham at risk. And no disrespect your highness, but I don't care who you or your gods are, NO ONE, puts this city at risk." At this he passes a document over to Hippolyta along with a pen. As Hippolyta is looking over it, she muses to Mayor Fox and Gordon that it is interesting being on this side of a negation. She puts the document down on the table and looks at Mayor Fox. She says she understands his desire to protect his people and why he tries so hard to not fail them. That kind of failure can be crushing. She then signs the document.

The next day at a press conference, it is officially announced that the refugees lead by the Amazonian Queen Hippolyta, have signed an agreement with Mayor Fox that will establish a farming community that will be supporting Neo-Gotham. This farming community will be officially known as New Amazonia. And Hippolyta will be the first leader of the settlement. At Wayne Manor, Bruce, Terry, Dana, Matt, Max and Ntsoaki are watching the news coverage of it on TV on Channel 52 with Jack Ryder commentating on it.

Bruce gets up and meets Gordon and Hippolyta outside of the mansion. Bruce has them come inside. Everyone is surprised to see Hippolyta, and they congratulate her on the agreement. She thanks them and says she is happy that she will be leading the first group to break ground on the settlement in one week. Hippolyta continues that this isn't the reason for her visit. She then makes the offer to Ntsoaki. Stunning everyone save Gordon and Bruce. Terry picks up on this and calls Bruce and Gordon out on this. Questioning if they knew about this? Hippolyta says not to be mad at them as she requested that she be allowed to make the offer. Terry points out that isn't really an excuse for Bruce or Gordon not giving Terry, Dana or Max a heads up since they have been the ones taking care of Ntsoaki. Hippolyta apologizes if she has caused them any distress. And she and Gordon take their leave. Gordon driving her back to the docks.

Cut to down in the cave, Bruce has filled them all in on the specifics of the offer. Bruce emphasizes that this would be an excellent learning experience for Ntsoaki. Terry and Dana object saying it would be one thing if Hippolyta was training her in the city, but out on what is effectively the frontier? Absolutely not. They turn to the others to back them up but Matt, Max and Nissa make it clear to keep them out of it, in an appropriately comical panel. Bruce points out that the argument is pointless as it's Ntsoaki's choice not theirs. Their job is to support her, whatever she chooses. There is a silent panel of everyone looking at Ntsoaki.

One week later, we see the first convoy to New Amazonia loading up, and the Justice League is assisting. The Green Lantern Kai-Ro flies over to where Mayor Fox is overseeing the operation. Kai-Ro informs Mayor Fox that he has an update from the Green Lantern Corps and they estimate that they will be finished with their quarantine sweep of the rest of sector 2814 save the Sol system in approximately one month. Mayor Fox says that is good news and to keep him informed. He will begin having plans made for a staging ground for the Green Lanterns to use. Kai-Ro thanks Mayor Fox and flies back to the convoy to continue helping.

A car then pulls up near the convoy. Out of it steps Terry, Dana and Ntsoaki. Ntsoaki has a suitcase with her and Terry takes a metal case out of the trunk. They begin walking towards the convoy. Hippolyta notices them and meets them half way. Dana turns to Ntsoaki and says she can still change her mind. Ntsoaki shakes her head no, then says she needs to go so she can become strong enough to protect everyone like her grandpa did. As she says that we see a silhouette of Static in the background. And besides she can come back whenever she wants, right? Dana's eyes are watering at this point and says, Ntsoaki is absolutely right, she can come back whenever she wants.

Terry hands Hippolyta the case and explains that it has hard copy information detailing Ntsoaki's medical information and all the information she will need regarding Ntsoaki's powers, in addition to an old collapsible flying disk that belonged to Ntsoaki's grandfather Static. Hippolyta takes the case and thanks Terry. Terry says that if any of the information inside would be compromised or stolen just destroy it and they can get her new copies. Hippolyta says she understands, then offers her free hand to Ntsoaki. Ntsoaki gives Terry and Dana big hugs then grabs her suitcase and Hippolyta's hand, and the two walk off to the convoy.

Terry and Dana both smile and wave as Ntsoaki gets into the transport. Ntsoaki gives them one last wave as she enters. The vehicles begin to move out. As soon as the transport carrying Hippolyta and Ntsoaki is out of sight, Terry and Dana's smiles turn to sad looks as they watch the last transports leave sight. Dana stares at the transports the whole time as they go, but Terry looks over at her and sees her expression then looks back as the last of the vehicles leave sight. After a minute the two silently go back to their car and drive off. Issue ends.


	32. Batman Beyond Annual 3

Batman Beyond Annual #3 The Journey of Hippolyta:

The issue starts with Hippolyta and Ntsoaki in their transport heading to what will be New Amazonia. Ntsoaki asks Hippolyta how she and her people got to this point. Hippolyta starts telling Ntsoaki the story.

At this point we see flashbacks while Hippolyta narrates. Hippolyta starts with a quick and watered-down version of the fall of Themyscira, though the images we see are the appropriately brutal version. Hippolyta then tells Ntsoaki about her time living on Olympus and observing the resistance fighting back against Brother Eye. (We see several images including one of Matt's victory over they eye-borg Knight and Squire, Micron destroying the Wonder Woman eye-borg and Superman (Clark) during the final battle, and Tim defeating Brother Eye). She continues that after the war, she and the Olympians observe the people rebuilding and it looked to them like they would survive.

Olympus decided to send one of its own back to Earth and Hippolyta both volunteered. They agreed that she was the natural choice. As such, almost 4 months ago the Olympians used their power to send her to Earth. Setting her in the ruins of the Parthenon in Athens, Greece. She wandered the city alone for a few days. During that time, she found several partially intact maps and some non-perishable food. She stitched the maps together and began heading north west into the heart of Greece. Within a day she found her first sign of life in the form of a gang of marauders, who attacked her. She fought them off, but made the choice not to kill any of them, letting them flee. From there she continued on in slightly lower spirits.

A week later she reached the Albanian border. It was there she ran into a small group of survivors. They were initially standoffish, but eventually agreed to let her stay with them for a night. The group was made up of 5 people, a middle-aged man named Cestmir, a 16-year-old named Hamond, his 10-year-old younger brother named Jonathan, a 7-year-old girl named Seina and their leader a 26-year-old woman named Brittany.

At this point Ntsoaki asks if that Brittany is the same one Hippolyta talked with on the radio as they left Neo-Gotham and Hippolyta replies that it is. That night Brittany asks what Hippolyta's deal is, given her dress and overall hopeful attitude. Hippolyta tells her the truth of who she is, where she came from and her mission to gather as many people as she can so humanity can rebuild. Brittany laughs at this thinking that her goal is crazy. Visibly amused Hippolyta points out she has already found 5 people, Brittany and her comrades. This annoys Brittany who points out finding 5 people isn't really rebuilding civilization. Hippolyta points out that every journey or task starts with a small step, and if you keep going, the steps add up and compound until they become big. Hippolyta continues that signs from Olympus lead her here and she is confident they will lead her to more people as well.

Brittany then, questions if there are even enough people on the planet left to rebuild. Hippolyta responds that at least as of a week ago Neo-Gotham in North America was still standing and Metropolis was making great strides in recovering, so she feels confident that there are. Brittany becomes completely serious asking, "Neo-Gotham? So, their Veil thing worked?" Hippolyta raises an eyebrow and responds that, yes, the Veil worked. She adds that they were also the ones to defeat Brother Eye and end the war, but questions how Brittany knew about it. Brittany tells her that most of the world probably heard Neo-Gotham's call to come to the city for safety as they had a Veil that would save them from Brother Eye, but after a week the broadcast stopped and everyone assumed the city fell. After that the only place they heard from consistently was the middle east, but after 6 months even their broadcasts stopped abruptly and without warning, and then the radio was quiet, save for the occasional desperate cry for help. Hippolyta is sympathetic to Brittany's pain and asks if Brittany and her people will consider joining her. Brittany doesn't give her an answer, and after a few minutes Hippolyta excuses herself and goes to sleep.

In the morning Hippolyta thanks Brittany's group for their hospitality then goes to leave, but Brittany's group joins her. Brittany says they just happen to be going in the same direction. Hippolyta smiles and says she welcomes the company. They add a few people to their group as they traveled through Albania and Montenegro. During their travel through Serbia they found a small settlement of 50 people lead by a middle-aged couple, Zivko and Katarina. Hippolyta's group now 25 in number stays with them for a few days. As her group was readying to leave, she was approached by Zivko and Katarina who ask if Hippolyta would be okay with their group joining them, as if they stay, they will soon run out of supplies and have to leave the settlement anyways. Hippolyta says she would love to have them join and after a few additional days for packing, the group of now 75, continues its trek north towards Romania. Hippolyta's group pick up more people on their way to Timisoara, Romania, and are even able to repair a bus they find to accommodate their growing numbers.

As the convoy continued through Hungary, they ran into several groups of raiders and marauders. Hippolyta was successful in convincing one of these groups to join and help protect the convoy, however the others were not as receptive We see Hippolyta and her people defending the convoy from attacks, with Hippolyta front and center trying to draw most of the weapons fire. We also see that Hippolyta's group has its share of losses including Zivko who took a bullet for his wife Katarina. We see an image of him dying Katarina's arms while Hippolyta looks on sadly. Hippolyta adds that she liked Zivko as he was kind and never lost his positive attitude despite everything. After burying Zivko they continued on into Slovakia. They pick up more people as they travel and are even able to find some repairable military transport vehicles in Kosice and Presov.

As the convoy entered Poland, they pick up a group of 10 who say they are headed to a large settlement in Warsaw they heard about. As the convoy heads through Rzeszow and Lublin they find more and more people heading to Warsaw. The night the convoy nears Warsaw they see and hear signs of fighting. Hippolyta leaves Brittany and Katarina in charge of the convoy as she takes some of the former raiders to get a closer look. As Hippolyta neared Warsaw and got a better look at the fighting she decides to aid the settlement by attacking the marauders from behind. By morning the battle was over, but the Warsaw settlement had suffered many losses. Their main leaders were dead and a woman named Lila was the closest thing to a leader they had left. Hippolyta offers Lila's people aid to get vehicles up and running so Lila and her people could join them. Otherwise all Hippolyta's people can do is provide some medical aid as they pass through since she doesn't want to deplete Warsaw's now even more limited resources. After talking with her people, Lila accepts Hippolyta's offer and Hippolyta's convoy leaves Warsaw now 1127 people in number.

We then see a montage of Hippolyta's convoy traveling through Poznan Poland, Berlin Germany, Leipzig Germany, and Frankfurt Germany. Picking up people and settlements along the way. As the convoy enters France, they make camp for a week in Metz. Hippolyta sends out scouts to get the lay of the land and see if there are any settlements. After the scouts return, the decision is made to first head towards Dijon then onto Lyon where they meet up with the largest settlement, they have found yet. Lead by a man named Esperance, the community in Lyon was 1734 in number, gathered from all around France. Hippolyta is impressed. Esperance explains that after the war ended, he and his resistance group gathered other resistance fighters and set up a camp in Lyon. Then people looking for food and supplies kept finding them. They welcomed them in and from there the community grew. Hippolyta tells him who she is and what she is trying to do. While he is skeptical about her Olympian gods, he admits that clearly someone is looking out for her and her people. And if this is G-d's sign to him that salvation is here, even from an admittedly unusual source, who is he to question it. G-d moves in mysterious ways after all, he says. Esperance talks with his people and they begin making preparations to leave. Esperance says they will send out radio messages and messengers to tell other settlement they know to head to Lyon or Calais whichever is closer. He tells Hippolyta that he and his people can meet her in Calais in 2 weeks.

Hippolyta's convoy then heads to Bourges, finding a few people along the way. Paris proves to be a massive gut punch to the convoy's moral as the city lay in ruins. The only major landmark still even slightly recognizable was the twisted, bent and broken frame of the Eifel Tower. Hamond suggests to Hippolyta that they see if they can recover anything from the rubble of the Louvre, as they might be able to use anything they find to trade with Neo-Gotham if needed. Hippolyta doubts things would come to that but acknowledges the merit of the idea and we see her, Hamond, Brittany and a few others digging through the rubble of the Louvre. In the basement vault they are only able to recover a few pieces of art.

From Paris the convoy passes through Amiens before reaching Calais. Katarina leads a small team to check out the Channel Tunnel. While they do find it intact, it is littered with destroyed or damaged cars and thousands of inactive Eye-Borgs. Katarina describes it to Hippolyta as highly unsettling. Hippolyta and her people begin clearing out a path through the tunnel as Esperance and his people begin to arrive.

Within a week the convoy now numbering 4139, reach Folkstone, England. Quickly they run into some survivors who tell them their best chance to find a port with a ship still intact big enough for the convoy's numbers would be in Cardiff. On the convoy's way to Cardiff, they pass through London, Cambridge, Coventry and Bristol picking up people along the way.

They arrive in Cardiff and find an Ultra Large Container Vessel (ULCV) named Amphitrite. Hippolyta is amused by the name. They begin repairs on the ship to get it sea worthy again. Additionally, they begin sending out radio broadcasts informing anyone who could hear, of their plans, where to find them, how to get there depending on their location of origin and updates on the ship's progress. Eventually after a month of work they announce they will be leaving in a week's time. After that week passed, the ship was loaded up with everyone from the convoy and others who had arrived to join, now numbering 5263 people. Soon after, the ship sets sail with its destination of Neo-Gotham in North America.

Back in the present, Ntsoaki has fallen asleep next to Hippolyta in the transport. Her head resting on Hippolyta's side. She looks down at Ntsoaki and smiles. We see a 1 panel flashback of a young Diana having fallen asleep in a similar fashion and Hippolyta looking down at her smiling. The transport stops and the driver says they have arrived. Hippolyta wakes Ntsoaki up and they get out of the vehicle to see their new home. Issue Ends.


	33. Issue 31 Emerald Engagement Part 1

Issue 31, Emerald Engagement Part 1:

The issue starts with Terry in his bedroom, getting dressed up in a Tux. Bruce enters the room and Terry asks how he looks. Bruce says Terry looks fine. Terry jokes that he was aiming for a little higher than just, fine. Bruce then pulls something the reader can't see out of his pocket and hands it to Terry. Terry asks Bruce if he is sure that it's okay, but Bruce waves him off pointing out it's a little late to ask that. It wouldn't matter though as Bruce wants him to have it. Matt then pops his head in the room to tell Terry that Dana has arrived.

Dana is waiting in the living room. She is in a beautiful dress and is talking with Max. Max invites her back to the cave after she is done with her date. Dana accepts as they haven't had "girl time" in a while. Terry comes out and after talking for a minute, Terry and Dana head out to the car.

As they drive off, Bruce says they (Bruce, Matt and Max) need to start getting ready themselves. They all turn and head down to the Batcave. As they head down, Bruce asks Max if Nissa is still on schedule. Max responds that, yes, she is. Nissa has made the pickup and should be at the mansion in 20 minutes, right on schedule. Bruce says that's good.

Terry and Dana flirt as they drive to and arrive at the restaurant. They have a reservation and are show to their table. In between ordering and eating their food they talk covering several topics ranging from how Dana's work is going, if Terry is ever going to get around to getting his GED and them discussing going to the park to see the Green Lanterns arrive. In between each of these topics we jump back to Wayne Manor to see what is going on there. Nissa arrives with a suit bag and a dress bag. She gives Bruce the suit bag telling him his suit is ready. Then Nissa excuses herself to go get cleaned up and dressed, telling Max to come up in 30 minutes to help her finish getting ready. Max going upstairs to help Nissa and Matt taking her place at the Batcomputer, now fully dressed as Robin. And finally, Bruce leaving Robin in charge as he goes to get cleaned up and changed.

After Terry and Dana are finished with dinner, they go to the park. It is evening at this point and we see a lot of families and couples having picnics and waiting around. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce, now all cleaned and dressed up in his nice suit, comes back down to the Batcave. Max along with Nissa who is now in a dress come down to the cave as well. Matt's reaction to seeing Nissa all dressed up is, "Wow." Amused by this, Max swats Matt on the back of his head saying, "Focus up Romeo. You have a job to do." Nissa laughs as Matt stammers, "Ye-yeah you're right." Max relieves Matt at the Batcomputer and Robin leaves in the Batmobile while Bruce and Nissa leave in the car.

Back at the park, Terry and Dana are watching the sky as the Green Lantern Corps begin reaching the space around the planet. As this happens the sky begins to light up with green stars. Dana comments that it's beautiful. After a few minutes she points out that it also means that the date is over and Terry has to go to the Welcome Ceremony. Dana isn't particularly upset as this was planned from the beginning. Terry says he does need to go but before he does, Terry gets down on one knee and in a 2-page spread with the sky filled with lights from the Green Lanterns in the background, Terry proposes to Dana with Martha Wayne's engagement ring. Issue ends.


	34. Issue 32 Emerald Engagement Part 2

Issue 32, Emerald Engagement Part 2:

The issue starts with Dana's reaction to the proposal. She is speechless. After a few seconds she finds her voice and stammers that she doesn't know what to say. A hopeful Terry suggests, "Yes". Dana deflects from giving him an answer by pointing out that Terry really needs to get going or he will be late. Terry looks sad and puts the ring in Dana's hand and closes it. He asks her to please think about it, before turning to leave. Dana opens her hand and looks down at the ring as Terry leaves.

We shift to Bruce and Nissa as they arrive at the ceremony. They go and join the other VIPs who are talking among themselves on the greeting platform. The VIPs include, Mayor Fox, Commissioner Barbra Gordon, Hippolyta, Ntsoaki, Retired Army Colonel Darius Haynes (the second in command of the Neo-Gotham City Defense Force), Marine Major Zachary Werner (the head of the Reclamation Corps), Robin, Micron, Warhawk, Superman (Jon), Barda, Kai-Ro, Aquagirl and several district representatives.

As Bruce and Nissa reach the platform, greetings are exchanged. Kai-Ro then tells Mayor Fox that the Lanterns are here and ready to begin when he is. Fox tells him to signal the Lanterns that they are ready and asks everyone to take their positions. It is at this point that Batman arrives and gets into his position standing next to Robin. Robin quietly asks how it went, but Batman tells him to focus on what he is supposed to be doing right now and to ask him later.

While everyone else is standing in the back, Mayor Fox, Commissioner Gordon and Kai-Ro take center stage. We see the Green Lantern Corps begin descending. Included in their numbers are 4 Green Lantern space ships. Three Green Lanterns fly down ahead of the others and land on the greeting platform. In front is an older Kilowag who is missing his left arm and is using his ring to make a construct replacement, to his right is a Green Lantern Arkillo, and to his left is a Green Lantern in Green Lantern Corps hazmat gear.

Kilowag exchanges greetings with Fox, Gordon and Kai-Ro and introduces himself and his companions. Kilowag is the Green Lantern in charge of this operation and Arkillo is his second in command. Kilowag then turns to Kai-Ro and asks him to surrender his ring. Kai-Ro complies, surrendering it to the Hazmat Lantern who puts it in a special container. After sealing the container, he politely excuses himself and flies up to the Green Lantern's Hazmat Ship. Kilowag then gives Kai-Ro a new Lantern ring to replace the confiscated one. Kilowag and Arkillo are then introduced to the other people on the greeting platform. Bruce greets Kilowag as old friends. Kilowag thanks him as it is his understanding that Bruce and his company funded and built the housing in the staging area for the Green Lanterns to use while on planet. Kilowag adds, "The Green Lantern Corps once again finds itself in your debt Mr. Wayne." Smiling, Bruce waves this off, saying, "Think nothing of it. If you really must go that far, consider us even. I'm always happy to help the Green Lantern Corps." Kilowag laugh and says, "If only Hal was around to hear that!" Amused, Bruce responds, "He'd have said something stupid to ruin the moment and I'd have punched him." Kilowag laughs again and Arkillo tries to stifle a laugh. The group then begins to make its way from the greeting platform to the staging area proper.

Cut to Dana arriving at Wayne Manor and heading downstairs to the cave. Max greets Dana and excitedly asks how the date went. Dana tells her what happened, that Terry proposed and she didn't actually give him an answer.

Back at the staging ground we get a good look at the complex that has been built, as Kilowag and Arkillo are being shown around. Gordon indicates they have lodgings for all 300 Lanterns and landing zones for all four of the Lanterns' ships, 2 Green Lantern Supply Ships, 1 Green Lantern Long Outing Observation Ship, and 1 Green Lantern Hazmat Ship. Bruce indicates that the entire complex has been constructed from non-Brother Eye contaminated materials.

As they are being shown around the command center of the complex, Arkillo pulls Kai-Ro aside and asks if he knows what happened to Guy Gardner. Somberly, Kai-Ro tells him that he is still MIA, but Neo-Gotham has no record of ever running into a Blue Lantern eye-borg, during or after the war. Kai-Ro gives Arkillo a small smile and tells him he shouldn't give up hope yet. Kilowag signals for the rest of the Lanterns to begin their decent into the complex.

As the Green Lantern Corps begins its decent, Kilowag pulls Bruce aside. He hands Bruce a small device. Bruce questions who it is from. Kilowag replies that it is a personal message from the Queen and Prince of Tamaran, who are the single biggest donators of relief supplies the Green Lanterns have brought with them. Bruce accepts the message device and thanks Kilowag. Kilowag nods then turns and joins Gordon, Arkillo, the Justice League and NGCDF personnel in coordinating the arriving lanterns.

The rest of the VIPs begin to disperse. Batman and Robin leave in the Batmobile. Hippolyta pulls Aquagirl aside to congratulate her on her pregnancy, much to Aquagirl's surprise. Quietly Aquagirl asks how Hippolyta knew she was pregnant? As she isn't showing yet. Hippolyta apologizes for upsetting her. She explains that after being around as long as she has and having seen as many pregnancies as she has, you start picking up the subtle clues pretty early on. Aquagirl asks Hippolyta not to say anything about it as she and Warhawk haven't announced the pregnancy yet. Hippolyta says she won't tell a soul.

Hippolyta then joins Bruce, Nissa and Ntsoaki in their car and they leave for Wayne Manor. As they drive, Hippolyta thanks Bruce for letting them stay in the mansion while they are in town. Bruce says he is happy to have them. We then see a shadowy figure watching the ceremony on TV. The figure then says, "Soon I will get my revenge!". Issue Ends

Backup:

We see Bruce sitting down at his desk in his study. He pulls out the small device Kilowag gave him and places it on the desk in front of him. He presses the button on the side of it and a holographic recording begins playing. In the center of the device a man and woman appear, wearing royal garb.

The message begins. Queen Koriand'r of Tamaran begins, "Greetings and salutations Bruce Wayne of Earth." Prince Richard adds, "Hey Bruce…" Starfire continues, "We hope this message finds you well." Her face changes from joyful to serious, "Our hearts wept when we heard about the devastation on Earth. And the relief supplies accompanying the Green Lantern Corps is but the first of several that Tamaran and Earth's other allies plan to send." Dick continues, "Were it not for the Quarantine still being in effect, we would deliver the supplies ourselves…" Starfire picks up as Dick trails off, "I know yours and Richard's relationship has been… complicated… But while he plays the tough guy, he nearly ran the Quarantine a half dozen times." Dick adds, "I called in a few favors with the Green Lantern Corp… We never got any images but I did get to hear a few of Steward's reports… When he first contacted Neo-Gotham… he asked about you and… well… you were listed as MIA presumed dead…" Starfire puts a hand on Dick's shoulder and continues, "We called an interstellar council. Rann and Thanagar were ready to join Tamaran in taking Fleets to Earth and wiping the Brother Eye from existence and several other planets pledged troops." Dick adds, "It took Ganthet and Sayd themselves to talk us down." At this point Dick is holding back tears. Starfire continues, "Richard has taken none of this well. While we are unable to travel to Earth at the moment. We plan on coming as soon as the Quarantine lifts, as part of a good will tour. I may not be from Earth, but I lived there for many years and I would see it restored to its former beauty." There is a pause, then Dick says, "I know we didn't part on the best terms…" Tears begin to leak form Dick's eyes as he says, "I can't wait to see you in person. You'll be shocked to see how much Johnathan has grown… and you'll finally get to meet Elainna in person… And our youngest. Born during the war… We named him Bruce…" Starfire finishes the message saying, "We hope when we next speak it shall be in person." Dick adds, "Bye… Dad…" The message ends and the device turns off leaving Bruce alone in the dimly lit room. Bruce is sitting back in his chair trying to hold back tears. Backup Ends.


	35. Issue 33 Emerald Engagement Part 3

Issue 33, Emerald Engagement Part 3:

The issue starts in the Batcave with Max and Dana talking. Dana is talking about how she froze up when Terry proposed to her and didn't give him an answer. Max asks Dana how she feels about Terry. Dana admits that she loves him, it's not always been easy mind you, but she does love him, but this is different. She doesn't know if it's the commitment that is scaring her or if it's the thought of marrying a superhero let alone Batman that's scaring her, or if it's something else. Max tries to comfort her and suggests she take some time to process this. Dana thinks that's a good idea and gets up to leave. Max asks if she is okay getting home. Dana thanks her for the concern but says she will be fine, then leaves. When she gets to her car, she calls Ro and asks her to meet come over to her apartment as she needs to talk.

Batman and Robin arrive back at the cave. Terry asks Max if Dana ended up coming back to the cave. Max tells him she did but has gone home, and Terry should give her some time. Terry is saddened by this. Bruce, Nissa, Ntsoaki and Hippolyta arrive at Wayne Manor. Nissa offers to show Hippolyta to her room and tells Ntsoaki her old room is all ready for her. Bruce goes down to the cave. Terry passes him on his way upstairs saying he is going to bed. Bruce doesn't question it but does give Terry a confused look. Down in the Batcave, Bruce asks Max and Matt if Dana said, "No." Max fills him in on Dana not giving Terry and answer.

At Dana's apartment, Dana lets Ro in. Ro asks what happened as it sounded urgent. Dana begins to tell her about Terry's proposal.

The next day Batman meets Kai-Ro at the Green Lantern complex to see how the Green Lantern Corps is settling in. Kai-Ro happily informs him that they are settling in quite nicely. Kai-Ro picks up that Batman seems down and asks if everything is okay. Batman says he isn't sure. Kai-Ro then asks if he is interested in assisting him and a few other Lanterns in sweeping their assigned sector. Suggesting that perhaps some distance and work will help. Batman agrees saying at the very least it will get his mind off of it for a while. Kai-Ro introduces him to the other three Lanterns assigned to the same sector. Chthals-Chthous Chthties of Chthistos from Space Sector 0073, Yrsarr of C'ythonis from Space Sector 1417 and Nrevox of Naktos from Space Sector 0069. Now acquainted, the five fly off to their assigned sector.

At Dana's apartment she and Ro are eating breakfast. Dana thanks Ro for talking and staying the night. Ro says, "What are friends for." As they finish eating, Ro suggests she talk to Terry directly.

At Wayne Manor, Hippolyta, Nissa and Ntsoaki are about to head out to see the city. Hippolyta thanks Nissa for driving them around as Hippolyta is excited to see the city since she didn't get to see the city's wonder when she arrived a month ago. As they are getting in the car, Dana pulls up. They greet her and Ntsoaki asks if Dana wants to join them. Dana politely declines and wishes them a fun time as she needs to talk to Mr. Wayne. Hippolyta asks Dana to hold up a second. She says that while it might not be her place, and hasn't known them for very long, it's obvious that Terry loves her and that she loves him. Dana smiles and says she know. Then Dana goes inside the mansion and Hippolyta gets in the car.

We shift to Batman, Kai-Ro, Chthties, Yrsarr and Nrevox moving dozens of eye-borgs into a pile. In a building Batman finds the lifeless eye-borg of Zatanna. Batman brings it out and Kai-Ro comes over to see, recognizing her immediately and expressing his sadness at seeing her like this. Batman asks if the Green Lantern Corps could separate her remaining organic parts so they could give her a proper burial. Kai-Ro says regrettably, no they can't. While she still has many organic parts so Brother Eye could utilize her magic, she is still completely infected. He points out the fact that she hasn't rotted despite being inactive for a few years. The rest of the pile has been picked up by the Hazmat ship.

Batman and Kai-Ro bring the Zatanna eye-borg up to the Hazmat ship and we see them gently and respectfully place her into the processing system. It's here we see how the system works. Back at Wayne Manor, Dana comes down to the Batcave and tells Bruce they need to talk. Bruce says they can use the study. The two go upstairs while Matt and Max exchange concerned looks. In the study the two sit down opposite each other. Dana starts by saying her piece. That she loves Terry and it's clear he loves her. She pulls out the ring and says to Bruce, "This is your mother's ring isn't it?" Bruce responds, "Yes, it is." Dana responds, "I figured." She sets the ring on the table between them before continuing, "If it was just Terry asking me to marry him, I would have found him and said yes by now. But it isn't that simple. He's Batman. So, Mr. Wayne. The reason I've come here is I need your insight to a question I have." Bruce says for her to ask away. Dana asks, "What does it mean to be Batman?" Bruce raises an eyebrow at this. Dana continues, "I'm not talking about fighting crime and villains and protecting the city. That's what Batman does. What does it mean to BE Batman?" Bruce suggests she ask Terry that, but Dana does not backdown saying, "You were Batman Mr. Wayne. The original Batman. You would know better than Terry." Bruce points out, "I haven't been Batman for years. You should really ask Terry." Dana responds, "Okay then Mr. Wayne, I have one other question for you. A simple yes or no. If you can honestly answer, No, I'll leave and talk to Terry." Bruce says, "Okay." Dana asks, "Mr. Wayne, in your head, do you call yourself Batman?" Bruce is taken aback by this. He closes his eyes, sighs, then opens them again. Bruce responds, "I see your point." Bruce leans forward in his chair, "I hope you don't have plans for today Ms. Tan, it's a complicated answer you seek." Dana leans forward in her chair, "I know it is Mr. Wayne."

At this point it is clear that it is still light outside. We shift to the Green Lantern complex as Batman, Kai-Ro, Chthatis, Yrsarr and Nrevox return from their day's work. Batman thanks Kai-Ro as it did get his mind off of what was bothering him for a little while. Kai-Ro says if Batman needs someone to talk to about it, all he needs do is ask. Batman says he appreciates it, before leaving for home.

Now evening, Hippolyta, Nissa and Ntsoaki are returning to the mansion. Hippolyta thanks Nissa for the day as she greatly enjoyed herself. Highlighting how much she enjoyed the Botanical Gardens and the Zoo. Inside, Dana finishes up her talk with Bruce, thanking him as he has given her a lot to think about. As she leaves, she runs in to Hippolyta, Nissa and Ntsoaki. She apologizes that she can't stay and talk but she has to go. Bruce comes out of the study and the three ask if Dana is okay. Bruce says she is fine. She just has a lot on her mind. The four head down to the cave.

Batman has just returned. He is greeted by Matt who welcomes him back. He asks if Dana came by at all. Reluctantly Matt says yes, she came over to talk with Mr. Wayne about something and left a few minutes ago. Before Terry can act on this news, Max yells out from her station that Terry should leave it alone. That Dana will talk to him when she is ready. Max tells Terry to grab his dinner before it's time to go out on patrol. Terry eats his food down in the cave while Ntsoaki sits with him asking why he is upset. Nissa and Matt suit up in the background. Batman, Batgirl and Robin leave for the night's patrol. Hippolyta remarks that she is impressed with how Max run the cave.

In Chinatown, we see Chthatis, Yrsarr and Nrevox have decided to eat dinner at the restaurant, Wanderer's Café, and they are enjoying their food. Across the street we see a figure in a trench coat and hat come out of the alley. He walks across the street and chuckles to himself that these lanterns will be the first of many. He pulls out a glowing orb from his coat revealing his arm. It's Spellbinder's arm. Issue ends.


	36. Issue 34 Emerald Engagement Part 4

Issue 34, Emerald Engagement Part 4:

The issue starts two days later. Kilowag calls Kai-Ro to the briefing room of the Observation ship. He informs Kai-Ro about a handful of missing Lanterns. Kilowag says he plans on contacting Commissioner Gordon for assistance since they didn't disappear in the field, but in the city. Kai-Ro agrees with this action and says he knows a guy who could help them find the missing Lanterns.

At Wayne Manor, Terry is down in the dumps that Dana still hasn't talked to him since he proposed. Matt tries to cheer him up but ends up making Terry feel worse. Max shoots Matt a look and says, "Real smooth Matt." Kai-Ro then contacts the Batcave, asking for Batman as he needs his assistance.

We cut over to City Hall to see, Hippolyta, Ntsoaki and Nissa walking into the lobby. They are greeted by Katarina who is New Amazonia's representative in Neo-Gotham. Hippolyta thanks Nissa for driving her as she has a meeting with Mayor Fox and the other district heads. Nissa says she was happy to and this gives her a chance to have some one on one time with Ntsoaki. Much to Ntsoaki's joy. Hippolyta leaves for her meeting. With a smirk on her face, Nissa pulls out a device from her bag and tells Nsoaki she has the movies all loaded up. Ntsoaki cheers and the two sit in the corner of the lobby and begin watching movies.

Back at the cave, Kai-Ro is getting Batman up to speed on the missing lantern situation. Bruce has Terry suit up and go with Kai-Ro into the field to start looking around the city, ready to follow any leads the others might come across, while Bruce, Matt and Max begin checking security cameras, social media and other reports for any clues. Batman in the Batmobile and Kai-Ro head out while the others begin to work at the Batcomputer. They begin their search in Crown Point.

As they are finishing up their search of Crown Point, Dana arrives at Wayne Manor looking for Terry. Matt lets her in and brings her down to the cave, explaining the situation along the way. Dana asks if it's okay if she stays there while she waits, and Matt says that should be fine. Commissioner Gordon contacts the cave as Dana and Matt get back down to the cave. The Neo-Gotham City Police Department got a tip that some Lanterns ate at Wanderer's Café in Chinatown two days ago. Bruce asks if Batman got all of that and confirms that he did. Then Batman and Kai-Ro head over to Chinatown. Bruce has Max and Matt shift their focus over to Chinatown while he keeps checking the rest of the city.

In Chinatown, after talking to a few people, Batman and Kai-Ro split up to question more people. Max finds some security footage of a few of the missing Lanterns. Specifically, Chthatis, Yrsarr and Nrevox. Using a holoprojection from the Batmobile, Bruce and Batman start putting together a map of the sightings.

At this point it is starting to get dark out. Hippolyta, Nissa and Ntsoaki arrive back at Wayne Manor. They come down to the cave and are greeted by Dana. Ntsoaki is thrilled to see her and gives her a big hug. Seeing something is up, Nissa runs up to a station at the Batcomputer and asks Max to get her ups to speed. Hippolyta asks Dana what is going on and Dana says that there are some missing Lanterns. Bruce and Batman are able to determine a likely part of Chinatown where the Lanterns might be. Bruce tells Matt and Nissa to gear up and Kai-Ro calls in Kilowag and Arkillo for additional help with the search. Batman and Kai-Ro start searching buildings. Kilowag and Arkillo arrive and begin searching as well. Batman using his invisibility, enters a warehouse in order to check it and he finds Spellbinder and the missing Green Lanterns. Issue ends.


	37. Issue 35 Emerald Engagement Part 5

Issue 35, Emerald Engagement Part 5:

The issue starts with Batman (invisible) sneaking out of the warehouse from last issue where he found the missing Green Lanterns and Spellbinder. Batman contacts both Bruce and Kai-Ro to inform them of what he found. Bruce says they should wait for Batgirl and Robin before going in. As he says this, we see a panel of Batgirl and Robin getting onto their bikes. Hippolyta who is now in her combat gear, calls for Batgirl to wait a moment and she gets on the Batgirl cycle behind Batgirl.

At this point, Batman, Kai-Ro, Arkillo and Kilowag have meet up. Arkillo says the others can join them when they arrive, but he is going in now. Before Kilowag or Kai-Ro can stop him, Arkillo flies to the warehouse. With their hand now forced, Batman, Kai-Ro and Kilowag follow him in. Bruce informs Gordon of what they found. Gordon acknowledges and says NGCPD will begin mobilizing. Arkillo, Batman, Kai-Ro and Kilowag break into the warehouse. While Kai-Ro, Arkillo and Kilowag are trying to help the hypnotized Lanterns, Batman confronts Spellbinder. Batman ambushes Spellbinder, slamming him into a wall. Smugly he mocks Batman, calling him by his name and mocking him about how Terry was under his control as Rewire.

Kai-Ro separates the two. Kilowag takes over the interrogation, demanding to know what he has done to the Lanterns and why. Spellbinder says it's all Batman's fault! He wants payback for being put in a stasis pod for almost two years! He would still be in there if the tech monitoring his pod hadn't accidently released him. Kai-Ro asks how Spellbinder wasn't noticed to be missing. Spellbinder laughs and says he put the tech in the pod and messed with the settings so it would read as him. Batman, still being restrained by Kai-Ro, calls Spellbinder out on his bull. Angrily pointing out how he brainwashed him for almost four years and nearly made him kill his brother!

As Batman and Spellbinder are glaring at each other Kilowag turns to Kai-Ro and disapprovingly asks, "You're putting criminals in Stasis pods?" Kai-Ro points out they are only doing that with super criminal since they don't have the facilities for them at the moment as fully repairing Blackgate Penitentiary's supervillain wing hasn't been a top priority. While he is not a fan of it personally, it was that or execution. Before Kilowag can comment, Spellbinder manages to pull an orb from his pocket and signals his Lanterns to attack. Kilowag and Kai-Ro get sucker punched by the hypnotized Lanterns. Arkillo manages to make a shield in time to keep from getting hit and Batman once freed from Kai-Ro's construct, manages to dodge the Lanterns attacking him. The four manage to group up but are quickly being overwhelmed.

Kilowag calls for backup to contain the hypnotized Lanterns. Kai-Ro suggests they take this outside and the four bust through a wall, retreating outside. As the fighting spills out into the street, Batgirl, Hippolyta and Robin arrive. Hippolyta leaps off the bike and blindsides one of the hypnotized Lanterns with a kick to the head. Batgirl and Robin throw down smoke pellets as Hippolyta reaches Batman.

The Hacker (Bo Han) arrives to the scene via rooftop. Witnessing the fighting he calls Shriek for help saying there are Lanterns fighting up here in Chinatown and he could use assistance. One of the hypnotized Lanterns attacks him and he is forced down to the street, joining Batman. The Hacker asks Batman what is going on but Batman just gives him the quick version, "Spellbinder, hypnotized Lanterns, those three (Arkillo, Kai-Ro and Kilowag) are on our side." The fighting continues, now with Hippolyta, Hacker, Batgirl and Robin in the mix. While Arkillo, Batman, Kai-Ro, Kilowag, Hacker and Hippolyta are fighting on their own, Batgirl and Robin are fighting together as a team.

The NGCPD arrive and Gordon has them set up a perimeter. Gordon says no one gets out from the perimeter and only authorized personnel get in. Corporal Bennet and Zeta (in his holographic disguise), report in that their part of the perimeter is secure. Ten Hazmat Lanterns arrive at the scene and begin attacking the hypnotized Lanterns.

Back at the Batcave, Ntsoaki, goggles in hand, is trying to sneak up out of the cave. Bruce notices this and calls her out, stopping her in her tracks. He says he won't allow her to go out there… without a costume. Ntsoaki's face lights up with joy. Bruce goes over to a work area near the Batcomputer. He pulls out a case which he hands to Ntsoaki. She opens it and inside is a costume. Very excited, Ntsoaki goes off to change. Dana voices her disapproval but Bruce says Ntsoaki would have gone out anyways. Better she does so with proper protection. Dana agrees that her having proper protection is a good thing but still doesn't approve of letting her go out there. Ntsoaki comes out, looking extremely happy in her new costume, goggles on. Bruce tells her to go upstairs and get her flying disk then to head out. Max says she will guide Ntsoaki to the others using the radio in her costume, but she will follow EVERY instruction she gives her. Ntsoaki says she will, then runs upstairs to get he flying disk.

Back in Chinatown, the fighting has died down as Hippolyta and Kilowag have incapacitated the last two hypnotized Lanterns. Now surrounded, an enraged Spellbinder pulls out one last glowing orb and slams it on the ground. There is a blinding flash of white light. After it passes, everyone except, Batman, Kai-Ro, Arkillo, Hippolyta and Kilowag are panicking and lashing out. Issue ends.


	38. Issue 36 Emerald Engagement Part 6

Issue 36, Emerald Engagement Part 6:

The issue starts a few minutes before the end of the last issue. Shriek arrives at the roadblock headed up by Corporal Bennet and Zeta (in his holographic disguise). Bennet tells him he can't go past them but they would welcome his help keeping the fighting from spreading. While not happy about it, Shriek complies. He looks down the road at the fighting. He sees someone pull out a glowing orb and realizes who it is, Spellbinder. Shriek curses and yells for everyone to close their eyes and look away from the fighting. Instinctively, everyone follows the order and we see the blinding white flash of light. Zeta tells everyone it's safe to look, but something is wrong with everyone.

We see everyone who was in the fight except for Batman, Kai-Ro, Arkillo, Hippolyta and Kilowag panicking and lashing out. Bruce and Max yell over the radio at Batman, Batgirl and Robin asking if they are okay. Batman is the first to respond, saying Spellbinder got them and he opens his visual link so Bruce can guide him. It's here we see what Terry is seeing. A horde of people around him, screaming and attacking him while yelling out that he couldn't save them as their bodies are transformed into eye-borgs. There are familiar faces in the horde such as the Tate family and Terry's mother among others.

Bruce tells Dana to take a station and try to calm Nissa down so she will open her visual link and let Dana be her eyes. We see what Nissa is hallucinating, her father, mother and friends all eye-borgs coming to attack her. Max is attempting to do the same thing with Matt. We see what Matt is hallucinating, a group of eye-borgs of people who he fought in the resistance with including one of Grifter, Peters and led by an eye-borg of Nora who keeps saying, "I died because you left! It's all your fault!" Kai-Ro is seeing hordes of eye-borgs, but simply takes a deep breath and sits on the ground, making a construct dome around him. He attempts to contact the other Lanterns who were at the fight, telling them that this is but a trick of Spellbinder's. They need to calm down until it ends, but this falls on deaf ears as none of the other Lanterns appear to hear this.

Kilowag is seeing hordes of Black Lanterns lead by a Black Lantern Hal Jordan. Kilowag is immediately shaken as the Black Lantern Hal mocks him. Then Kilowag calms himself down saying that it's not real. Spellbinder hypnotizes. He is hypnotized. This isn't real. He flies up in the air and makes a construct bubble around himself. Just hanging in the air.

Arkillo takes flight to try and get above the fighting when he hears a familiar voice call him a traitor. He turns and is confronted by Sinestro. For a moment Arkillo is caught off guard by this. Sinestro continues to insult Arkillo until he brings up his daughter, Soranik Natu, say that Arkillo let her die. Arkillo interrupts Sinestro, pointing at him with rage in his eyes, "I did everything I could to save Soranik! You were there to! Hiding! Waiting to make your grand entrance! If you hadn't been playing your stupid games, YOU could have saved her! I was overjoyed to tell her grave that Hal finally put you down for good!" The Sinestro hallucination continues berating Arkillo as he attempts to ignore him. Arkillo turns back to the hallucination and says, "I am Arkillo. A Master of Fear. I have outgrown you Sinestro. You no longer scare me. The only thing I fear is never seeing my friend Guy Gardner again." As Arkillo flies down to help restrain the other panicking Lanterns, Sinestro fades to nothing.

Bruce starts guiding Terry in pursuit of Spellbinder when Hippolyta radios in. She is in a cold sweat, a look of terror on her face. She is seeing the eye-borg of Diana and the other Amazons. She asks how to break the illusion. Bruce says you usually break Spellbinder's orb to do it, but since he broke it to do this, Bruce isn't sure. He tells her to get off the street, remain calm and ignore the hallucinations. Hippolyta acknowledges and walks through the horde of eye-borg Amazons. She takes a seat next to a building and closes her eyes as the Diana eye-borg stands over her.

Max and Diana are able to get through to Matt and Nissa respectively. Getting them to open their visual links so they can guide them to Batman and Spellbinder.

Back at the roadblock Corporal Bennet radios Gordon asking if she is okay. Gordon finally responds saying they are fine. Not everyone was looking at the fight when the flash happened, but they had to restrain those who were. We see a panel of Gordon's roadblock. There are several restrained Police officers and it's clear there was a fire fight there. Then one of the now panicking hypnotized Lanterns charges Bennet's roadblock. Shriek catches the Lantern off guard with a sound blast and Zeta quickly moves in and knocks the Lantern out.

Shifting to Gordon's roadblock having overheard what happened on the radio asks if everything is okay just as one of her people yell, "He's charging!" As a hypnotized Hazmat Lantern charges them. Before Gordon can react, two arcs of electricity strike the Lantern, dropping him to the ground. Gordon's eyes narrow and she turns to see Ntsoaki in full costume, flying on her disk. Gordon glares at her and orders, "Down here, NOW!" In the background we see officers restraining the Lantern. Ntsoaki lands and Gordon tells her that she doesn't approve. Ntsoaki frowns, looking hurt. Gordon notices and sighs then asks, "What do we call you?" Ntsoaki's face lights back up and she proclaims, "Static Shock!" Gordon responds, "Okay 'Static' I want you here helping defend the perimeter." Happily, Ntsoaki salutes and says, "Yes, ma'am!"

Batman, with Bruce guiding him, catches up with Spellbinder who had been fleeing on foot. Spellbinder expresses his frustration that Batman isn't affected and begins attacking him. Spellbinder gets some hits in, but with Bruce's help, Batman is able to beat him. Batman kicks Spellbinder square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Batgirl and Robin catch up to them as Batman is standing over Spellbinder with a Batarang in his hand. Bruce talks him down and Batman puts the Batarang away. He ties up Spellbinder and the three bring Spellbinder to Gordon.

On the way Robin asks Batman if he is okay, but he just tells him to shut up. At Gordon's roadblock she asks Spellbinder to tell them how to undo what he did, but he tells her to screw off. Gordon then grabs his arm and takes him over to a corner. We see Batman, Robin and Batgirl while this is happening, trying to watch despite the hallucinations. We see that Batman has enabled the sound receptors on his hands, clearly listening in. After a few seconds Spellbinder blurts out, "It wears off after a few hours! You just have to let it wear off I swear!" Batgirl asks, "What did she say to him?" Batman, Bruce and Max respond in unison, "You don't want to know."

Gordon comes back and hands Spellbinder over to two officers. Gordon then asks if Batman, Batgirl and Robin can keep going? They say they can. Gordon then orders them, Static, Shriek and Zeta to go in and restrain those still panicking and bring in those that aren't. We see them restrain a couple of Lanterns. Static, electrocutes a few who attack her and Robin. Shriek hits some more with sound blasts and Zeta or Batman restrains them. Shriek talks down Hacker, who is seeing eye-borgs, and brings him in. Arkillo, who has been fighting two of the panicking Lanterns in the air, brings the two restrained Lanterns down to the roadblock in a construct. Batgirl gets Hippolyta and bringing her to the roadblock.

We cut to one hour later. Everyone has recovered from the hallucinations and are getting medical attention. Spellbinder is being put in a new stasis pod. Kilowag expresses his disapproval of placing criminals in stasis pods. Gordon points out they only do this with super criminals and says if the Green Lantern Corps wants to take him off their hands to put him in an actual prison, they are welcome to.

In the background Shriek is talking with Hacker who is getting medical attention. Kai-Ro interjects that repairing the super villain detention section of Blackgate Penitentiary IS on Neo-Gotham and Metropolis's to do list, and while he does personally agree with Kilowag, at the end of the day, this is not a Green Lantern Corps run world and ultimately, it's not their call. Kilowag snorts in frustration. Kilowag and Arkillo then thank Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Hippolyta and Static for their help.

Then Team Batman head back to the Batcave. As everyone disembarks their vehicles, Hippolyta says to Ntsoaki that she is very happy with how she handled herself in the field, making Ntsoaki very happy. But, Hippolyta continues, "They will however, have words later." making Ntsoaki frown.

Terry takes off his cowl as he approaches the Batcomputer and is confronted by Dana and stops in his tracks. Dana says, "Hi Terry." Terry responds, "Hi Dana." Dana continues, "I'm sorry that I didn't catch you before you went on your mission. I'm not however sorry that I took so long to give you my answer." Terry starts to speak but Dana stops him, "Please Terry, let me say my piece. Terry, we have known each other for a long time. At least I thought I knew you. And then I thought you were dead, only to find out not only were you alive but you were Batman. And even after we got back together it was ruff. I felt like I couldn't completely trust you since you had kept being Batman from me." Terry tries to speak up but Dana holds up a hand stopping him. She continues, "But, after a while I started to see why. This is a dangerous job, but one that needs to be done. So, I tried to understand what it means to be Batman." Dana glances over at Bruce before turning back to Terry, "And I thought about what that meant and what that means to someone married to Batman. So, Terry McGinnis." Dana pulls out and puts on the ring. "My answer is yes." Everyone cheers except Bruce who just smiles and Terry and Dana kiss. Issue ends.


	39. Batman Beyond Annual 4

Batman Beyond Annual #4: Swamp Thing Beyond

The issue opens on Swamp Thing monologuing on what he has seen and been through in the past. (This would be done in two panels at most. Both of them looking at Swamp Thing from the front, but clearly there is a light source coming from in front of him.) Swamp Thing continues that despite all of that, he has never seen anything like this. It's here we see a shot from behind Swamp Thing standing over Paris as it is burning and under siege by Brother Eye. This would also serve as the title/credit's page.

Swamp Thing then goes to find John Constantine, but arrives to late, as Constantine has already been made into an Eye-Borg. The Constantine Eye-Borg along with other nearby Eye-Borgs begin attacking Swamp Thing who flees. Swamp Thing then tries to find Zatanna, but finds her to late as she is already in the middle of the infection process. She uses the last of her free will to tell Swamp Thing to run before succumbing to Brother Eye. At this, Swamp Thing retreats into the Green, lamenting his inability to save John or Zatanna.

At the Parliament of Trees, the members of the Parliament are debating over what, if anything, they will do about the crisis on Earth. One member notes that Swamp Thing has been very quiet since his arrival two hours ago. Swamp Thing responds that he has been using plants to observe everything that has been happening on Earth since returning to the Green and he is convinced that the Green needs to help. He argues that if animal life on Earth is destroyed, it will destroy the Green as well and that is assuming Brother Eye doesn't try to destroy or take over all plant life as well. Swamp Thing finishes by saying he may have come up with a plan.

We shift over to Salmon-Challis National Forest, 3 hours into Brother Eye's invasion, where Poison Ivy is fighting off Eye-Borgs. Despite being in the forest she is being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. All of the sudden, the ground erupts underneath the Eye-Borgs, with trees, vines and other foliage. The new flora separating Ivy from the Eye-Borgs. Ivy is confused for a moment before Swamp Thing emerges from a tree and envelopes her, taking her through the Green and emerging from a potted plant in the house of Maxine Baker, the Avatar of the Red.

Poison Ivy thanks Swamp Thing for the save. She begins to ask what those things were, but Swamp Thing cuts her off saying he will explain later but right now they have little time. She needs to follow him right now and prepare for a fight. The two go outside the damaged house and see Maxine fighting off several Eye-Borgs. There a few dozen destroyed Eye-Borgs scattered around in the background. Swamp Thing and Ivy summon roots from the ground to destroy the remaining Eye-Borgs and create a perimeter around Maxine's house.

Maxine is relieved to see Swamp Thing and says, "Thank G-d you're here Alec. What the heck is going on?" Swamp Thing replies that he will explain when they are safe, but right now Ivy, Maxine and her family are in danger. Maxine sarcastically replies, "Hadn't noticed." Swamp Thing continues that Ivy and Maxine are liabilities to the Green and Red respectively and they need to move quickly. Maxine and Ivy share a concerned look.

At that moment several Eye-Borgs start breaking through the perimeter. Swamp Thing asks where Maxine's family is hiding and she says for Swamp Thing and Ivy to follow her inside to the house's panic room. On their way to the panic room, Swamp Thing grabs the potted plant and brings it with them. They arrive at the panic room and Maxine has her son Harrison open the door, revealing, Harrison, his wife Samantha and their three children, the oldest his daughter Alexandra, the middle son Bernhard and the youngest son Carmine. Swamp Thing envelopes everyone taking them into the potted plant, through the Green and emerging next to the tree that serves as the entrance to the Red.

Now at the entrance, Swamp Thing says they are safe for the moment and explains to everyone what is going on. The robots call themselves Brother Eye and they are infecting and killing people including heroes. This Bother Eye is seemingly trying to conquer the planet, and unfortunately, he appears to be winning despite this invasion not being 5 hours old. He continues that since Brother Eye can infect and take over living creatures, Ivy, Maxine, Alexandra and Carmine are all liabilities to the Green and Red, since they are human and could thus be infected, giving Brother Eye access to the Green and Red.

Ivy and Maxine take a moment to let what Swamp Thing said sink in, then a confused look comes over Maxine's face and she asks, "Wait, AND Carmine? What about Carmine?" Swamp Thing has a confused look on his face, "He is to be the next Avatar of the Red after you pass. Perhaps you are too close to him to see it. I may be of the Green, but even I sense it." There is an awkward silence as everyone stares at Carmine. Then Maxine's son Harrison turns to his mother with an upset look on his face and asks, "Why weren't you surprised when he mentioned Alexandra?" Maxine sighs, clearly caught, and admits to him that Alexandra is the current Champion of the Red, the current Animal Woman, and that Maxine has been training her. Harrison is about to berate his mother but Swamp Thing stops them pointing out they don't have time for what will clearly be a lengthy conversation between Maxine and Harrison and he starts to explain his plan to protect the Green and Red form Brother Eye. Maxine will open the "door" to the Red, and her family will go in, led by Alexandra. Then once they are inside, Maxine will not just close, but seal the "door" behind them so that Brother Eye cannot follow them inside. Though by doing this Maxine will be trapped outside. Once this is done, Swamp Thing will take Maxine and Ivy to the entrance to the Green and he will do the same process, with Maxine and Ivy entering the Green and Swamp Thing staying outside to seal the entrance.

The difference here is that Swamp Thing can enter the Green whenever he wants so he won't be trapped outside. Maxine and Ivy agree to the plan and Maxine opens the Red, and her family enters, led by Alexandra. Then Maxine seals the entrance behind them. In the distance several Eye-Borgs can be seen heading towards them. Swamp Thing then envelops both Ivy and Maxine taking them to the physical entrance to the Green. Swamp Thing then opens the "door" and Maxine and Ivy enter, after which Swamp Thing seals the entrance behind the two.

Ivy and Maxine spend an hour waiting for Swamp Thing to join them before a visibly frustrated Ivy comments that Swamp Thing should have joined them by now. It is at this moment that a representative of the Parliament of Trees arrives to greet the two. Maxine stands and demands to know why Swamp Thing has not yet arrived, but their guide snaps back at her, "This is not the Red, Avatar Maxine! You do not make demands here! The Parliament of Trees may have agreed to this plan, BUT you are still a guest here! And you will show respect! Just as we would expect our Avatar show respect to the Red if our positions were reversed!"

Before things escalate farther, Ivy steps in, "How about me?! Will you answer me? Where is Swamp Thing?" The guide breaks eye contact as he looks away, "Executing his plan." he replies distantly. Confused, Ivy responds, "That doesn't, make any sense. If he was following the plan he would have been here by now.", Maxine starts to agree saying, "Exactly, it would be too risky to stay…" then trails off and her shoulders drop. Her eyes begin to water. Ivy picks up on this and ask her what's wrong, but Maxine doesn't seem to hear her. Maxine punches some of the surrounding foliage, muttering, "Dang it Alec…" as she starts to cry. Ivy now concerned goes over to Maxine and asks her, "Maxine what is it? Did something happen to your family in the Red?" Maxine is unresponsive and Ivy continues, "Talk to me. If I can help I will." Maxine looks up at Ivy then turns to their guide and asks, "I'm right, aren't I? He never planned on joining us, did he?" There is a pause, then the guide responds, "No." Maxine punches the foliage again. Ivy demands of the guide, "Why? Why won't he join use here where it is safe from those things? It's too risky out there, what if he got turned?" The guide responds distantly, "There has been no indication that Brother Eye can convert plant life, at least not yet. Ivy you were the potential risk, not Swamp Thing." Ivy responds, "So he can't be turned, once that thing gets the right heroes or villains, they will be able to rip Swamp Thing apart anyways!" Ivy pauses, having a realization, then says, "But that's his plan isn't it? He is going to try and take down as many of them as he can…" she trails off.

The guide looks to her and admits, "You are correct… and you, Pamela Lillian Isley, are to be his successor, the next Avatar of the Green." Ivy is stunned by this. Their guide then beckons Maxine and Ivy to follow him as the Parliament is waiting for them. Ivy and Maxine share a look then follow their guide deeper into the Green.

For the next 21-ish hours Swamp Thing spends his time going all around the globe fighting Brother Eye. We see a montage of him assisting some heroes such as John Steward in Tokyo, Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) near Cloudcroft New Mexico and Cyborg in San Francisco. We also see him fighting in Versailles France, and the Great Wall of China. Swamp Thing's last stop is Static's convoy to Neo-Gotham.

Swamp Thing arrives on the hill between mile markers 34 and 35 of I-94 East. Swamp Thing uses the trees around the road to create a protective tunnel around the convoy and destroys the Eye-Borgs attacking it. Swamp Thing approaches the convoy and Static, who was flying on one of his disks, lands on the roof of one of the vehicles and Swamp Thing joins him up there. The convoy is still moving and the protective tunnel extending forwards as the convoy moves. In the background, leaning out of one of the vehicles in the convoy is, Old Man Linkara, who is looking around confused at the trees, roots and vines creating the protective tunnel. Static greets Swamp Thing, "It's really good to see you Swampy. We appreciate the help." Swamp Thing replies, "I am here to help for as long as I am able Virgil Hawkins, but my actions elsewhere have not gone unnoticed, and I fear I shall soon need to leave to face him." Static sighs, and asks, "I know it was bad in Dakota City, and Minneapolis was… a nightmare… it's a miracle the convoy has made it this far… How bad is it in the rest of the world?" Swamp Thing responds, "Even worse. Most of Europe and Africa have fallen. Asia will soon follow. South America and Australia have only just come under large scale invasion…"

Static rubs his eyes and guesses, "But they won't last long." Swamp Thing nods. Static recomposes himself and continues, "Then our only hope is that Veil in Neo-Gotham. The plan stays the same. We get these people to Neo-Gotham and once that Veil is up, we come up with a plan and take back the world from this thing." Swamp Thing smiles, "Still the optimist I see Virgil Hawkins." Static smirks, "Better than being all doom and gloom."

At that moment Static's son, the hero Shock flies up on a disk like Static's. He greets Swamp Thing with a smile as he lands, "Well you certainly explain the trees! Good to see you Swamp Thing." "It is good to see you well, Andrew Hawkins." Swamp Thing replies. Shock then turns to Static, "We are almost to the next town, Menomonie. With Swamp Thing's tunnel thing protecting the main convoy I'm going to take a few vehicles and volunteers into the town to get fuel, supplies and look of other survivors." "Good idea." Static responds, then turns to Swamp Thing and confirms, "If you can stay that long?" Swamp Thing nods. Shock says, "Awesome! I'll check on Abigail and Ntsoaki and head out immediately." As he says that we see a panel of Ntsoaki and her mother Abigail in one of the transports. Shock gets back on his disk, but before he heads off, he thanks Swamp Thing, "It sound like you might have to head off after the supply run, Good luck out there." And he flies off.

We see a quick panel of Eye-Borgs moving through trees in a swamp. Back at the convoy Static and Swamp Thing watch Shock fly off. Static expresses mild irritation with his son, saying, "Idiot, good luck is a jinx, it implies you need it." Swamp Thing lets out a chuckle. Static notices and raise an eyebrow at Swamp Thing who says, "I may need it. It approaches my swamp." We see another panel of the Eye-Borgs moving through a swamp but this time one of them, that is partially off panel, has a cape.

Back at the convoy, Static comments that, "He's calling you out… whose he got with him?" Swamp Thing replies, "I won't know until I get there." There is a pause then Swamp Thing continues, "Get some food and water now Virgil Hawkins. Once your son has returned, I must go." Static starts chuckling to himself trying to hold back tears. Swamp Thing smiles and chuckles a bit himself. They both laugh for a few seconds then stop and compose themselves. Static speaks first, "Good hunting Alec Holland." Swamp Thing replies, "Safe travels Virgil Hawkins." Static then gets on his disk and flies off as Swamp Thing jumps down from the vehicle.

Thirty minutes later, at the Parliament of Trees in the Green. Ivy and Maxine are sitting and waiting for any news about Swamp Thing. Then Ivy's skin turns a deep green, startling her. The Parliament then declares, "It is done, Pamela Lillian Isley, you are now the Avatar of the Green." Ivy asks, "And Swamp Thing?" The Parliament responds, "He lives for now… But we fear not for much longer…" Ivy and Maxine comfort each other.

Swamp Thing arrives at the Louisiana swamp where he first became Swamp Thing. He is confronted by a horde of Eye-Borgs lead by an Eye-Borg Superman (Clark). There is a standoff for a moment before Swamp Thing starts the conversation, "It saddens me to see what you have done to Superman." Brother Eye speaking through the Superman Eye-Borg responds, "If you join us Alec Holland you will no longer know sadness." Swamp Thing responds, "Even if you 'could' transform me, I would never join a petulant child like you." This enrages Brother Eye who roars, "Eye am no child! Eye am Brother Eye! Eye am more than any organic life could ever hope to be!" Swamp Thing smiles, responding, "You are not as above everyone as you think you are. I have seen your frustration and rage at your inability to conquer Neo-Gotham, and other cities that deny you." "Watch what you say, Plant." Brother Eye warns. Swamp Thing continues, "Or how easily you are riled up by simple insults. You are a computer child with a big gun, throwing a tantrum and nothing more."

Despite his building rage, Brother Eye tries responding calmly, "Eye will take you Alec Holland and study you until Eye have discovered a way into your precious Green. Eye will take everything from you." Still smiling Swamp Thing responds, "There MIGHT have been something to that threat, IF I was still the Avatar of the Green." Caught off guard Brother Eye exclaims, "What?!" Clearly amused by the reaction Swamp Thing, responds, "That is correct. The moment I decided to confront you like this, I gave up my status as Avatar of the Green. To Pamela Isley actually. Unfortunately for you she is safely in the Green. Out of your reach." "Eye will burn you to ash…" Brother Eye says. His rage clearly building. Swamp Thing laughs and continues, "I made sure the Avatar of the Red and her family are safe from you as well. The entrances to the Green and Red have been seals as well. You are locked out."

The horde of Eye-Borgs begin to charge Swamp Thing. Only the Superman Eye-Borg does not move, but its eyes are glowing red. Swamp Thing doesn't move, he just stands there with a smile on his face, staring at the Superman Eye-Borg, and says, "I have denied you everything."

The first of the Eye-Borgs reach Swamp Thing who begins destroying them. Slowly he is overwhelmed. As he fights, Swamp Thing declares, "All those who fight you will find their harvests plentiful. Those who run from you shall find safety even if only for a time. Those who fear you shall find comfort from your onslaught! SO SAYS THE GREEN!" At that vines and roots tear apart all of the Eye-Borgs in the swamp except for the Superman Eye-Borg. Now the Superman Eye-Borg makes its move, flying through all of the foliage and attacks Swamp Thing, slamming the elemental to the ground yelling, "Burn abomination!", before using its heat vision to burn Swamp Thing to ash. As he burns, Swamp Thing smiles, knowing he's won. After nothing is left but ash, the Superman Eye-Borg flies off.

Back in the Green, the Parliament solemnly announces, "Alec Holland is no more. His sacrifice will not be forgotten." Maxine and Ivy stand up, looking sad but determined. Ivy then addresses the Parliament, "I have heard Swamp Thing's final instructions. Brother Eye will not get away with his transgressions, against Alec, the planet, the Green or anyone!" Ivy then looks over at Maxine, who gives her a nod. Then Ivy turns back to the Parliament of Trees and says, "Where do we begin?"

70 hours after the Brother Eye invasion began and about 19 hours after the Veil went up, Police Commissioner Barbra Gordon, enters her office at the Neo-Gotham Police Department HQ for the first time in 3 days. Another officer says Gordon needs to get at least an hour of sleep before the city defense meeting. Gordon gives in and the officer says they will wake her in an hour. Gordon collapses into her chair. This would be the first rest she had gotten since the attack started. She is about to fall asleep when something moving catches her eye. She immediately jumps out of her chair, drawing her sidearm. What she sees surprises her. A plant in her office is growing and writing a message. The issue ends with a panel of the message. You have the support of the Green. Love Ivy. Issue ends.


	40. Issue 37 Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 1

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.

Issue 37, Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 1:

The issue opens in the Batcave. Batman, Robin and Batgirl are gearing up for the night's patrol. Bruce is painting. He is about half way done with a picture of Ace the dog, when Max tells Bruce he has a call from Wayne-Powers. Bruce picks up a phone to answer. Wayne-Powers President Vincent Michaels apologizes for calling so late, but he is wondering if Bruce could come into the office tomorrow to consult on a possible sale, as there are several aspects of it that aren't sitting well with him and there are possible precedents that this could set. Bruce says of course he will come in and will be in around 9am. Vincent says that sounds great and that he will send over the details of the potential sale in a few minutes. They hang up.

Bruce tells Nissa to gear down and take the night off as they will be going into the office in the morning and they can't have her up all night. Bruce then gets a notification that the files have been received and begins scanning through them as Batman and Robin head out. Bruce stops scrolling at the name New Edan Corporation.

Over at the NGCPD HQ, in its underground bunker that has been converted into barracks, Corporal Bennet is going over case reports in his quarters. As a background note there is a picture of his son on the table next to him. Clearly tired, Bennet is looking over several files. Detective Lee knocks on the door and comes inside with Zeta (in his holographic disguise). Lee is all dressed up. She thanks Bennet for swapping watching Zeta night duty with her for the night. Bennet points out that he still owed her from two weeks ago when she swapped a day shift of Zeta duty with him, besides he could use Zeta's opinion on the case he is working.

Lee thanks him again waving goodbye to Zeta as she leaves. Bennet tells her to say hello to Ro for him and to stay safe on their double date. Lee reveals she has her sidearm on her and says, "Always do." as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Bennet sighs and comments to Zeta that its good she is finally going out again after what happened to West. Zeta agrees and asks Bennet if the case he is working on at the moment is the missing persons case. Bennet says yes, and that since this morning, five new people have been added to the list. He tells Zeta that in the morning they will be going to interview the families. Zeta tells him to get some sleep as he doesn't need any of his sensors to tell him that Bennet is exhausted. Zeta says he will go over all of the files while Bennet sleeps. Bennet gives in and goes to bed.

The next morning, Bruce and Nissa arrive at Wayne-Powers. They go to Bruce's office. Bruce asks Nissa to wait there and continue looking into the New Edan Corporation. Bruce then goes and meets with President Vincent Michaels. President Michaels thanks Bruce for coming on short notice. Bruce friendly waves it off saying to think nothing of it. He had been meaning to come into the office for a while and this gave him the perfect opportunity. Besides this IS a strange customer, so he is happy to consult. President Michaels starts from the top, explaining that last week the New Edan Corporation approached Wayne-Powers, hoping to buy several pieces of medical equipment. But company investigators quickly found that the New Edan Corporation is not actually a corporation. The 'Corporation' part is technically just part of its name. While this would normally have ended the entire affair there, denying the sale, there is a precedent to be set. The New Edan Corporation wants the equipment for their New Edan Wellness Center, which is not an Accredited medical facility.

Here is where the problem arises. There IS no longer an Accreditation system. Now Neo-Gotham's two hospitals are one thing as they were Accredited before the war, but what about any new facilities built? Additionally, this brings about a problem for their medical division, as they only have two buyers. While this is going on, over at the NGCPD HQ, Bennet and Zeta (in his holographic disguise), come into the mess hall, finding Lee drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Zeta asks how the double date went, while Bennet is grabbing food. Lee says it was okay, they didn't hit it off, but Ro did. Zeta is excited to hear about it but Bennet says to Lee that the three of them will be leaving in 30 minutes, as Zeta found a possible connection regarding the missing persons case. Zeta points out that Bennet found it and if he had not been so tired last night, is sure he would have seen it. Lee asks what the connection is, and Bennet tells her that most of the victims' families mentioned the New Edan Wellness Center.

Now afternoon, Bruce returns to his office. Nissa asks how the meeting went. Bruce says it went fine. They ended up talking mostly about policy. He asks her to call the Mayor's office to set up a meeting with Mayor Fox sometime next week to discuss accreditations. Nissa gives him a confused look, then picks up the phone to make the call. Before she can dial, Bruce asks if she found anything else out about the New Edan Corporation. Nissa says not much they didn't already know, other than noting how strange it is that a wellness center would be placed on the same block as a night club. Bruce sits down to do some paperwork as Nissa makes the call to the Mayor's office.

Elsewhere, Bennet, Lee and Zeta (in his holographic disguise), in montage, interview four of the five families of the latest group of missing people. All of the families mention the person either going to or having talked about going to the New Edan Wellness Center for various reasons, three for addiction and one for illness. When they get to the house of the fifth missing person, they are greeted by his son. He tells them his Dad came back a few hours ago, but he's different… Not all there… He leads the three upstairs where his mother is sitting with his father. They try to talk to the man but he is barely responsive. A shell of a person with a 1000-yard stare. Bennet convinces the man's wife to let them take him to the hospital. She agrees and Zeta calls an ambulance.

That evening, at Bruce's office, Nissa is practicing a martial arts kata, while Bruce is finishing up work at his desk. Bruce tells Nissa that her Kata is coming along but she still needs a little work on her pivots. Bruce gets up and says it's time for them to head home.

At the hospital, a doctor informs Bennet and the victim's wife of the results of his tests. Starting with the good news the doctor tells them the man's cancer which was very far along appears to be in remission much to the wife's joy. The doctor then moves on to the bad news, both of the man's kidneys are failing and his withdrawn personality isn't from psychological trauma, at least not completely. It's from brain damage. They are still running more tests to confirm to what extent the damage is. The wife is devastated. Bennet orders police protection for the victim, his wife and son, as he is now a chief witness/evidence in a case.

Back at the Batcave, Bruce and Nissa arrive. Terry and Matt are already suited up and Max is at her station. The three tell Bruce they looked into one of the addresses associated with the New Edan Corporation, but it was just an empty office. Bruce says for Batgirl and Robin to patrol as usual while Batman stakes out the New Edan Wellness Center. They are up to something and Team Batman needs to figure out what. Issue ends.


	41. Issue 38 Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 2

Issue 38, Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 2:

Note: The issue is meant to be buddy cop-eques. Over all relatively lighthearted.

The issue starts a few days later, Shriek is in his Sheriff's office in the subway. He is standing in front of a map of the subway system. There is an area indicated on it that has been circled. One of his deputies says that it took a few weeks but they think they have the drug pushers base of operations narrowed down to a small area. Shriek says to call Hacker and tell him to meet at 5th and Burnett, before heading out.

Hacker meets Shriek and asks him if this means Shriek found the suppliers. Shriek says, they have it narrowed down to a small area. Hacker says then they better get going. They interview a few people in the targeted area. They are pointed in the direction of a couple dealers and after interrogating the dealers are pointed towards an area Shriek says collapsed during the war. The dealers say the area has been partially cleared and there is a way through it.

After dropping the dealers off for the police to take away, Shriek and Hacker head out to the area and indeed find the way through that the dealers had mentioned. They bust up the operation. We get to see Shriek and Hacker showing off their stuff, and how well they work together as they defeat and apprehend the criminals. Shriek then calls in the NGCPD asking for backup to arrest the criminals and take over the crime scene.

Corporal Bennet with Detective Lee and Zeta lead the police force that takes over the scene. As Shriek finishes turning over the scene to Bennet, he asks him if he is familiar with a place called the New Edan Wellness Center. This gets Bennet's full attention and he says he is, but questions why Shriek asks and Hacker points to some crates in the back of the tunnel saying in the back if the tunnel. They found crates and equipment with their name and logo on it. Bennet immediately orders Lee and Zeta to secure the crates and equipment. Shriek tells Bennet when he is ready to go after these guys to give him a call if they need help. Hacker says to keep him out of this as he was only helping Shriek. Shriek points out that the police will call him and he will call Hacker. Hacker sighs. Bennet is amused and says he appreciates the offer. Then Shriek and Hacker leave.

On the surface in Chinatown we see Batman flying by as Shriek and Hacker go into a Wanderer's Café for dinner. As they walk in the owner greets them and asks if they want their usual. They say yes and follow the man to a table. Hacker waves at Chthatis, Yrsarr and Nrevox who are eating at a table they pass. The Lanterns wave back. They sit and Shriek takes off his helmet and gauntlets as they are brought appetizers and start eating. Issue ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	42. Issue 39 Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 3

Issue 39, Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 3:

The issue starts at night. Batman, Batgirl and Robin are staking out the New Edan Wellness Center. Robin and Batgirl are getting restless so Batman tells them to go patrol the city and he will call if he needs them. As the two fly off, Bruce calls and asks Batman if he thinks that was wise. Batman says they have been at it for three nights in a row now, those two need a break.

We see Batgirl and Robin patrolling different parts of town. Them saving a couple from being mugged in the East End, Robin giving directions to a couple young women in Midtown, much to Batgirl's annoyance and perhaps slight jealousy? And finally, them taking a break and eating a snack on the edge of Crown Point. They are talking about the whole New Edan situation when Batgirl notices a Wayne-Powers truck drive by. Robin had his back to the truck as he was talking to Batgirl. Batgirl calls Bruce, asking if Wayne-Powers was supposed to be delivering anything to Crown Point that night. Bruce quickly checks and says No. Then tells them to follow the truck.

They follow the truck to a Chemical facility on the edge of Crown Point. They observe as a Wayne-Powers employee exits the vehicle and starts talking to some thugs who come out of the building to meet him. Bruce runs facial recognition on the employee and it does match a Wayne-Powers employee. The driver opens up the back of the truck and the thugs start unloading equipment. Batgirl recognizes it as the equipment the New Edan Corporation wanted to buy from Wayne-Powers. Hearing this, Bruce tells them to sneak in and observe what they are doing with the equipment, but to wait for his okay to take them down.

Batgirl and Robin engage their invisibility and sneak in. Bruce tips off Gordon who says she will send a team to recover the stolen equipment, and that they will head out as soon as they are ready. Inside the factory, Batgirl and Robin watch as a guy in a leather jacket gives the Wayne-Powers employee several Cred cards. The Wayne-Powers employee scans them in a reader and after seeing two million dollars, smiles and says it was a pleasure doing business. The man in the leather jacket offers him a seat to wait while they finish unloading the truck and tells the man that he should come the Honeycrisps Club if he is interested in more business.

Bruce tells Batgirl and Robin that the police will be there in a few minutes, so they should start quietly picking off the thugs. Batgirl and Robin start stealthily capturing and incapacitation the thugs, Arkham game style. They start with the thugs outside; a couple are smoking and a few are patrolling. They then move to the interior, taking out the thugs in the rest of the facility other than the loading docks.

When the police arrive, they quickly surround the building. Lead by Corporal Bennet, the police quickly apprehend the thugs and Wayne-Powers employee. They find two dozen tied up thugs around the facility. Batgirl and Robin, now outside on an adjacent building laugh as they see the man in the leather jacket getting hauled out to a patty wagon. The man is swearing up a storm at Bennet, while Bennet has a satisfied look on his face.

Batgirl and Robin congratulate each other then fly off. The sun is about to come up. Robin says he is going to head back to the cave for breakfast, but since they are close by to her house, Batgirl invites him over for breakfast. The issue ends with Matt and Nissa eating breakfast in Nissa's kitchen. Issue Ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	43. Issue 40 Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 4

Issue 40, Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 4:

Issue starts in Dana's office. She and Ro are finishing up their work for the day. They are discussing several strange things that have been going on. Many of the people they work with have or have friends or family that have gone to the New Edan Wellness Center. Ro mentions that a person she works with went there and hasn't been the same since returning. She describes it like the person isn't completely there. Dana says she might know someone who could look into it. Ro holds up her fingers to her head like Batman ears. This catches Dana off guard, causing her to choke on the water she was taking a sip of. Dana tries to play dumb saying she has no idea what Ro is talking about. Ro gathers her stuff and stands up to leave. She tells Dana not to worry that the secret is safe with her and leaves. Dana sighs, grabs her stuff and leaves as well.

Dana arrives at Wayne Manor and goes down to the Batcave. She tells Terry about the strange happenings that she and Ro have observed regarding the New Edan Wellness Center. Terry tells her they have been looking into that place for the last week and have been staking out both it and a night club on the same block called the Honeycrisp Club, where several of the New Edan employees frequent. Max chimes in, saying she has had an idea about that actually. They should send some people into the club to see if they can find or overhear anything useful from the New Edan employees.

Bruce thinks it's an excellent idea. Dana immediately volunteers, but Terry objects saying it's too dangerous. Dana argues that it's not as if she is going into the facility itself, just a night club to see if she hears anything. Dana admits she still doesn't always approve of what Team Batman does, but this is something she can do to help both the people she works with and the team. Terry still objects. Slyly, Max comes over and agrees with Terry, saying, "He's right Dana. It would be incredibly irresponsible if we let you go in there alone. Which is why Nissa and I will be joining you." Terry still says he doesn't like it. Bruce cuts in saying to Terry, "Don't you trust Max and Nissa?" Nissa who has been in the background working on the Batgirl cycle now looks up. Everyone is staring at Terry. Terry gives in, but says he and Matt will be right outside to help if anything goes wrong. Max says, "Of course." as she leads Dana away.

The next evening, Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro, all dressed up head to the Honeycrisp Club. On the way to the club Max asks how long Ro has known about their, "friend". Ro says she only figured it out a few months ago. It wasn't any single thing that tipped her off either, more after a while it was the only explanation. They arrive at the club and charm their way past the line. In the background the silhouette of Batman can be seen in the shadows on a building.

Now in the club, the four relax and begin to enjoy themselves, dancing and Ro has a drink. Max and Nissa stay near the lounge area where many of the New Edan employees are hanging out, but it's Ro who catches the eye of one of them. Ro, for her part plays along and dances with the man for a bit. However, the man is drunk and grabs her arm saying they should go to the back room. Ro politely declines saying she would prefer to dance, but the man is insistent and pulls her off the dance floor. Dana, Max and Nissa notice and start making their way towards Ro to assist her. Ro tells the man to let her go right now. This is his one warning. He laughs and pulls her arm again. Ro stomps on the man's foot, punches downward with the arm he grabbed, with her free hand she grabs her other fist, pulling the hand up and out of his grip. With the newly freed hand she backfists him in the face and kicks the guy away, knocking the wind out of him. The New Edan employee's friends see this happen and go over to him.

Dana, Max and Nissa get to Ro and ask if she is okay. Ro says she is, at least for the moment. The man is pissed off and he and his friends attack Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro. A fight breaks out, with most of the other patrons just clearing the dance floor and watching. Max and Nissa handle the guys they are fighting with ease. Dana and Ro on the other hand have a harder time of it.

After a few minutes the police show up. They take statements and arrest the New Edan employees for assault. As Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro leave the scene, Max gets a call from Terry who is upset they didn't signal him and Robin to come in when things went bad. Max says if she had thought they actually needed help or if a weapon had been pulled, she would have signaled him immediately. Dana and Ro comment that the whole thing was a bust, they ended up in danger and they didn't even get anything for their trouble. Terry overhears this while on the call with Max and agrees with them. Nissa and Max exchange smirks, and Max says, "Well I wouldn't say nothing." as she pulls out a New Edan Wellness Center ID card she lifted off of one of the guys when they fought in the club. Issue ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	44. Issue 41 Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 5

Issue 41, Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 5:

The issue starts in the Batcave. Team Batman is deciding who to send undercover into the New Edan Wellness Center. It's decided that Terry and Max will go in as a couple. They put together disguises and a backstory. Terry uses his Brooklyn accent and is Aaron Anderson, former industrial painter, currently an unemployed alcoholic and his wife, Bobbie, former business manager, suffering from PTSD. Both arrived in the city in the first wave of post-war refugees.

The two arrive at the New Edan Wellness Center. They go inside and get checked in. They both note how easy it was to get in. Since they are married, they are given a room to themselves as each room has two beds. They are then shown around the common areas of the facility, the Cafeteria, Rec Room, a half court gym and finally to one of several group counseling rooms. They join a session that is about to start. There are three other patients in the session with them. Since they are new, the facilitator running the session asks them to start.

Aaron (Terry) introduces himself and explains that since getting to the city, he has been drinking heavily, trying to forget the war. He points out that he hasn't had a drink in over 12 hours and that the longest he has been sober in months.

Bobbie (Max) goes next. She introduces herself and says she has been having nightmares for the past year or so. She continues that they aren't of the horrible things she had to do during the war, or the years that she and Aaron were separated during the war and she thought he was dead. The nightmares are of when she was captured by Brother Eye and underwent the first stage of Conversion as part of his interrogation process, to get information about her resistance cell. Almost every night for the last year she has woken up screaming, having relieved the moment over and over.

While he hides it on his face, Terry is shocked by this and can't tell if Max is acting or if this is real. That evening during dinner in the Cafeteria they talk to several people about the facility. Many of them have been there for no more than a week. They are expecting to be heading home soon as most people who were there when they arrived have left. Aaron (Terry) asks if those people were cured, only to be met with confused looks as the other patients say of course those people were cured. Why else would they leave?

That night, after lights out, Max tries to use her arm gauntlet computer to get into New Edan's computer systems. She is partially successful, managing to get some schedules and into some of the security systems which she puts on loop. However, she isn't able to find any medical research that could be useful or incriminating. So, Max and Terry still in disguise sneak out of their room and begin exploring the employee only areas of the facility using the ID card. Using Max's link up to the security system they are able to avoid staff as they explore, but they don't find much out of the ordinary, several examination rooms, two ORs and a medical lab. They go into the lab and Max tries to get into the New Edan systems again hoping to find a closed network via a terminal in the lab.

Terry examines the lab while he waits and notices everything is basically unused. To her frustration, Max realizes that this terminal won't help them either. Terry points out to Max that most of the equipment in the lab is unused. Max suggests that maybe the lab is just for show. Terry says that means they have another lab somewhere else. They decide to risk going into the doctor's breakroom to see if they can get any more information there. While Terry keeps watch, Max access the terminal in the room. Max gets into their systems and finds what they are looking for, data and information about what New Edan is doing and their research. Max downloads copies of their research and data before the two head back to their room.

In their room, they transmit the data back to the Batcave. Bruce then passes it along to Commissioner Gordon, with information about New Edan's human experiments highlighted. Gordon is in her office with Bennet. They call Mayor Fox telling him what they received and ask for his okay to go in. Mayor Fox gives them the go ahead as lives could be on the line. Gordon tells Bennet to get his team ready and head out immediately. Bennet says yes ma'am and leaves to prep his team. The issue ends with Batman and Max now in their costumes, leaving their room ready to take down New Edan. Issue ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	45. Issue 42 Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 6

Issue 42, Adventures in Neo-Gotham Part 6:

The issue starts with Batman and Max in costume, using the ID card to take an elevator to the basement of the New Edan Wellness Center. They sneak through the basement complex, seeing labs with human experiments going on. They eventually arrive at a large door and try to use the ID card to get through, but the ID card doesn't work. Before they can hide, a guard comes out. He is fairly relaxed, with his rifle just in one hand. He is just expecting to ask why the card's owner is trying to get into an area his doesn't have access to, thinking they might have just got turned around and are lost. However, he finds Batman and Max. Batman reacts immediately, throwing a bola at him, but the guard manages to get to his radio before getting tied up and is able to radio for help. Several dozen guards show up forcing Batman and Max to fight them off. Batman throws smoke pellets and he and Max incapacitate their attackers in the smoke.

Batman then blows open the doors he and Max were trying to get through. Through the doors is a large store room. The two look around the room, finding medical equipment, crates and barrels filled with medical supplies and canisters filled with several types of gases. They begin reporting back what they found, but are interrupted by the sound of the freight elevator on the far side of the room, coming down.

Batman and Max split up, hiding on opposite sides of the room from each other. The elevator reaches the basement. When the doors open, 6 heavily armed guards and a seventh guard piloting a 10-foot-tall construction exoskeleton exit the elevator. The man in the exoskeleton orders the other guards to search the room. The guards begin to move as a unit. They appear to have actual training and are not just thugs with guns. As the guards begin to near where Max is hiding, Batman uses the Batgrapple to drag one of the guards into the shadows and knocks him out. The other guards react immediately with three of them covering their flanks while the last two shooting a few rounds towards where Batman was pulling the guy, stopping when their comrade disappears into the shadows. Max takes advantage of the situation and grabs one of the guards, pulling him behind the crates she was hiding behind and incapacitating him.

The 4 remaining guards realize they are being picked off and retreat to their boss in the exoskeleton. The guard in the exoskeleton gets a call on the radio, telling him that the police are outside in force. The man curses, then tells the others to destroy everything in the storeroom then ditch their gear. The guards throw grenades at the canisters on the side of the room. Batman throws some Batarangs but isn't able to deflect all of them and the explosions ignites the canisters. The fire starts spreading through the room despite the sprinkler system. Batman swoops down from the ceiling taking out one of the guards and begins engaging the other three. The exoskeleton guard goes to assist his comrades but Batman engages his invisibility and escapes, leaves two explosive Batarags behind. The Batarangs explode knocking the guards over, easy pray for Max who knocks them out with kicks to their heads before ducking behind more crates as Batman is now fighting the exoskeleton. The guard in the exoskeleton is having trouble keeping up with Batman so he grabs a canister and throws it at his unconscious friends. Batman uses the Batgrapple to divert the canister, but it leaves him open and the exoskeleton swings its arm landing a solid hit on Batman sending him tumbling across the room, slamming into a large piece of medical equipment.

Max sees this happen and it angers her. She sneaks behind the exoskeleton and plants an explosive under some important cables on it. The guard in the exoskeleton turns to face her as she hides behind some crates. She waves at the guard smirking, and the explosives go off, sending the exoskeleton sprawling on the ground. Batman gets up after being thrown across the room. His right arm is gashed with part of the suit on one of his arms torn. A little bit of blood can be seen on the equipment he was thrown into.

Batman flies back over towards the exoskeleton guard who is getting back on his feet after the explosion. He turns and is tackled by Batman sending him into the wall, cracking it. This renders the guard unconscious.

Bennet, Zeta and several SWAT members arrive in the storeroom via the door Batman blew down. Zeta and some of the other SWAT members start putting out the fires while Bennet and the others take the guards into custody. Bennet thanks Batman and his friend (he doesn't recognize Max in her costume) for their assistance. Zeta calls over to Bennet, who turns away to respond. When he turns back, Batman and Max are gone. Bennet has an annoyed look on his face and says, "How does Gordon put up with that?"

Outside, Robin picks Batman and Max up in the Batmobile. While he flies them back to the Batcave, Robin pokes fun at Batman for getting injured while Max is bandaging Batman's arm.

As the Batmobile flies off, in an alley a few blocks away from the New Edan Wellness Center, two men stand there watching the police. One is a man wearing a doctor's lab coat carrying and a case in one hand and the other is a large muscular man wearing a flak jacket and holding an assault rifle. The muscular man says, "Doctor Mueller, I know this sets your work back years, but we need to go or they might spot us." Doctor Mueller turns to the muscular man, "You're right Abraham. It is time for us to leave." the two turn to leave. As they walk down the alley Doctor Mueller holds up the case, "I have all the research right here. This only sets me back however long it takes for us to get new equipment." Abraham replies, "After things cool down a bit, I'll see if we can get you some new equipment." An insane smile spreads over Doctor Mueller face and he says, "That is much appreciated Abraham. The sooner I can get back to work the better. There are so many people who need my help. My medical expertise. Afterall, I am the Remedy to all their ills." The two disappear onto the night.

The next day at the NGCPD HQ, Zeta (in his holographic disguise), is processing the last of the samples they recovered from the New Edan Wellness Center bust. Specifically, Zeta is running some blood samples. One of the samples returns an error, much to his confusion. Bennet ask him what is wrong and he shows him the results. Gordon then calls the two to her office. After they close the door to her office, Gordon places a device on her desk and presses it. Zeta notes that he is no longer receiving any signals from outside the room. Gordon says the device is to secure the room from anyone trying to listen in electronically. She then tells them that while it admittedly comes off as sketchy, she wants them to both forget about that last blood sample they ran. The one that returned the error. She continues that it belongs to one of their people who is undercover and this could expose them, putting them in danger. Both Bennet and Zeta say they understand. Gordon deactivates the device and the two leave. In the hallway as they head back to Bennet's office, Zeta speculates that the blood sample is probably from Batman as he was injured. Bennet says that is all the more reason for them to forget about it.

Back in Gordon's office she is studying her computer's monitor. Her figures are interlaced and her chin is resting on her hands. The monitor is displaying the results from the blood sample. The DNA test shows that it belongs to Terrence McGinnis, with a partial match to his brother Matt and a paternal match Bruce Wayne. In the corner there is an Icon with the Oracle logo and next to it are the words, 'Withheld from Batcomputer'. Issue Ends

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	46. Issue 43 Road to the Wedding Revelations

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.

Issue 43, Road to the Wedding: Revelations,

The issue starts with Gordon coming into Wayne Manor. Matt is surprised to see her. She says she has a last-minute appointment with Bruce about a case. Matt asks if she wants to join them for dinner as they are going to be eating soon. Matt says they always make too much so they can have leftovers, so there should be plenty. Gordon politely declines and joins Bruce in the study, closing the door behind her. She sits down opposite of Bruce.

Bruce asks what is so important they couldn't do this over their usual secure line. Gordon hands him a device. Bruce activates it, displaying a holographic screen in front of it. Bruce's eyes widen as he looks over the whole thing. He scrolls through the whole file displayed then looks up at Gordon and says, "This has to be some kind of mistake." Gordon sighs, "Now you see why this had to be done in person." "When?" Bruce asks. Gordon responds, "Two weeks ago. The whole New Edan takedown. Some of his blood was recovered from the basement storeroom. Zeta and Bennet were running all of the samples when…that." Gordon gestures to the display, "The information was blocked and they agreed to forget about it. I've spent the last two weeks running it again and again. It's accurate Bruce." Bruce questions, "Why didn't this get picked up by the Batcomputer?" Bruce has a realization as he asks the question, "You kept it from pinging the Batcomputer didn't you?" Gordon responds, "I did. If it was a mistake, I didn't want to create any fuss, but it's not Bruce, so here we are." Bruce says, "No offence Barbra, but I want to verify this myself." "None taken." Gordon responds, "I hope I screwed up somehow…" There is a pause. Gordon breaks the silence. "I have to ask… when was the first time you met Mary McGinnis?" Bruce glares at Barbra, "The day after Terry stole the suit. When I offered him the job." Gordon holds up her hands, "It had to be asked." Bruce grunts, annoyed at the question then he goes back to studying the display. Gordon places a black evidence bag on the table and gets up to leave. She says to Bruce, "Let me know when you have finished investigating it on your end. We can figure out what to do then." Gordon leaves.

Bruce is just staring at the display until he hears a voice calling to him from the ajar door to the study. "Do you have a minute Mr. Wayne?" Dana asks him. Bruce quickly grabs and hides the evidence bag and turns off the display. He puts on his public demeanor responding, "Of course Miss Tan, what can I do for you?" Dana sits right where Gordon had been sitting, "Mr. Wayne, I know we have our differences, and I still can't say I approve of all of your methods…" Dana pauses, "Terry doesn't know I'm asking this, but would you walk me down the aisle at the wedding?" Bruce is visibly shocked. Dana notices this and continues, "I know it's a weird request, but you're like a father to Terry, and that's the closest thing either of us have right now…" Bruce looks down at his hands still holding the display device. He closes his eyes, composing himself, then opens his eyes again, looking at Dana. "It would be my honor Miss Tan." Dana is visibly happy to hear this. She thanks Bruce and excuses herself to go tell Terry, leaving Bruce alone in the study. He cups his face in his hands and we see Bruce alone in the empty room.

We shift to down in the Batcave. Terry is holding a plate of food, eating while staring at an almost finished painting of Ace the dog. Dana comes down to tell Terry the news, but stops when she sees him staring at the painting. Dana says, "He really misses Ace doesn't he…" Terry responds, "Yeah… I miss him too… I think this is his way to try to get over it… through it… accept it… I don't know…" Somberly Dana says, "He said he would walk me down the aisle." Terry chokes on his food for a second, before saying, "That's great!" Dana says, "We should do something for him." gesturing towards the painting. Terry says that he has been working on something actually. Matt ruins the moment by yelling to Terry that he needs to suit up as it's almost time for patrol. Terry says he is coming. He puts down the food tray, kisses Dana and runs off.

The next morning at 10 am, Warhawk and Kai-Ro arrive at Wayne Manor. Matt lets them in. They ask where Terry is and Matt says he just got up and is in the shower. Warhawk notices Matt's grumpy demeaner and asks why he is so grumpy. Matt responds that despite being Terry's Best Man, he doesn't get to go to the Bachelor's party. Warhawk jokingly points out that Matt is underaged. Matt asks what about Kai-Ro? Kai-Ro points out that he is technically in his early twenties. Matt is still pouting when Terry finally comes out. He greets Warhawk and Kai-Ro, then says goodbye to Matt and for him to keep the city in one piece until he gets back. Matt just crosses his arms, pouting and grunts. Terry, Warhawk and Kai-Ro leave. Issue ends.


	47. Issue 44 Bachelor and Bachelorette party

Issue 44, Road to the Wedding: The Bachelor and Bachelorette parties,

Issue starts with Terry, Kai-Ro and Warhawk arriving at their destination, though what it is, is not revealed to the reader. Warhawk asks Terry if he is ready for this? Terry responds, "As ready as I can be." The three begin to enter the building.

Downtown Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro are eating brunch at a café. Max is teasing Dana about what they are going to be doing for her Bachelorette party. Dana straight out asks Max what it is but Max says it's a secret. Dana accepts this and asks Nissa and Ro instead, but Nissa says she won't tell and Ro says Dana will just have to wait until they finish eating. On the other side of the café there are two sketchy looking guys sitting at a table talking. One is visibly nervous and says to his companion that he isn't sure 'this' is going to work. The other man tells him 'this' has to work. Their leader will see this and it will motivate him, but until the signal is given, they should just enjoy brunch.

Back with the boys, they are relaxing in a hot tub. Terry says, "This feels amazing." and Kai-Ro concurs, "This is quite relaxing, yes." Warhawk pitches in, "I can't wait till Metropolis is at a point where a spa can open up there. I'ma go every week." Kai-Ro jokingly points out, "But the baby will be here by then. You will have your hands full." Warhawk responds (without moving from his relaxed position), "Shhuuuu… You're ruining the moment." Kai-Ro chuckles and Terry laughs.

Back with the girls Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro have finished their brunch and are leaving the café when there is a loud whistling sound. The two shady guys who were eating at the café stand up taking off their disguises and pullout weapons, revealing themselves as Kobra members. Max and Nissa begin to react but quickly back down as they see more Kobra members outside pointing weapons them.

Back at the spa, the boys are getting massages and greatly enjoying it.

Back inside the café Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro are part of the hostages the 20 Kobra members have taken. The Kobra members are making their demands to the police. Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro are sitting with the rest of the hostages. Dana and Ro have positioned themselves in front of Max and Nissa who are quietly contacting the Batcave. Bruce tells them that Robin is already on his way and that Gordon has already ordered SWAT into the building. Then one of the Kobra members yells out, "What have you got there?!" For a moment Max and Nissa think they have been caught but quickly realize that the Kobra member is addressing a child no more than 7 years old, who is holding a phone (or some other type of device). He takes the device from the kid, throws it on the ground and steps on it, destroying it. He then demands to know what the kid was doing with it, but the kid just starts crying. The child's mother begs their captors to spare her son as he wasn't using the device it was just something he had in his hands when they were captured. The Kobra member just kicks her aside. He says this will be a lesson for the rest of them to not try and pull anything else and levels his rifle at the child. Max and Nissa are about to jump into action when another Kobra member tells his comrade to stop. Pointing out if the police hear gunshots, they will assume they are killing the hostages and will just come in, in force and all of this will have been for nothing. As such he should take the kid farther inside the building and slit his throat. Less noise. The Kobra member agrees and goes to grab the kid's arm, but the child's mother tries to stop him only to be knocked out by a hit to the face from the butt of the Kobra member's rifle. The Kobra member then grab's the kid's arm and drags him farther inside the building out of sight.

Dana, Max, Nissa and Ro exchange glances and Nissa nods. After a few seconds, the remaining Kobra member's look away from the hostages and Nissa slips out after the child and his captor. Nissa catches up to the Kobra member and child. The Kobra member has his rifle slung over his shoulder and is holding a knife. He is about to kill the child when Nissa pulls out a Batarang from behind her back and throws it at the hand holding the knife. The Batarang embeds itself in the man's hand and he drops the knife. As he turns to see who attacked him, Nissa is already in the air and delivers a flying kick to his head, knocking the Kobra member out cold. Back with the hostages, one of the Kobra members seems to have noticed someone other than the child is missing and is doing a headcount. He demands to know where the other person went and threatens to start killing hostages if they don't tell him. Max touches Dana's arm and gives her a nod. Dana nods back and speaks up saying that no one saw anyone leave, perhaps they just miscounted. The Kobra member doesn't take to well to the sass and stands Dana up. He says clearly, they have a volunteer. Calmly Dana agrees, and a Batarang flies out from the doorway where Nissa, the Kobra member and child left through. The Batarang hit's the side of the man's rifle destroying the barrel. He begins to turn to see who threw the Batarang, but Max comes from behind Dana and punches the Kobra member across the face dropping him to his knees. Max follows the punch up by throwing 2 Batarangs at the closest two Kobra members. She then throws down a device on the floor that projects a holographic wall between the hostages and most of the Kobra members. Before most of the other Kobra members can react, Robin and Zeta burst in and begin engaging them. Dana kicks the Kobra member on his knees in front of her in the face as she and Ro lead the other hostages through the exit Nissa is beckoning them through while Max takes the rear. Nissa leads the hostages through the building to the rear exit. On their way, they run into SWAT members who then evacuate them.

Back at the spa, the boys are getting facials. Terry tells Warhawk that he and Dana are thinking about visiting Metropolis for their Honeymoon. Warhawk reminds Terry that parts of Metropolis are still extremely dangerous, but if they stay in the center of the city where it's safer, Terry and Dana would probably enjoy themselves. Warhawk even recommends visiting the Botanical garden. Terry asks Kai-Ro if he has any recommendations but gets no response. Warhawk points out that Kai-Ro is probably meditating, which he is.

Now afternoon, outside, all of the hostages are getting medical attention and the Kobra members are being loaded into police transports. Detective Lee and Zeta (in his holographic disguise), are standing with Dana and Ro. They are relieved the two are okay. Gordon, Robin, Max and Nissa are talking as well. They hypothesize that based on the desperation of the attack and some of the initial info Gordon, 'persuaded' out of one of the Kobra members, there can't be many Kobra cells left but they should still keep a look out for any holdouts. Max and Nissa then meet up with Dana and Ro. Dana asks if they can have a raincheck on their plans for the day, given what they just went through, she just wants to relax. The others look slightly sad, then Ro has a suggestion, a movie night. Everyone loves the idea and as they head off, Max calls Bruce asking if they can use the living room in the Manor for a movie night and Bruce says go ahead. As they head to their car Dana asks why Max and Nissa had their equipment on them. Max respond that they always have some amount of equipment on them incase anything ever happens. Nissa pointing to Kobra's initial attempt to kidnap her a wakeup call to carry equipment. Max adds that Terry carries something like 12 Batarangs on him at all times and an old Nightwing mask. Dana is surprised by this.

Now evening, the boys are leaving the spa, relaxed and in a fantastic mood. Kai-Ro is flying them back to Wayne Manor when they hear a cry for help. They spot a robbery going on and go to help. Terry puts on a Nightwing mask and pulls out four batarangs, two in each hand, and Warhawk pulls out his gauntlets. The three descend and easily take care of the robber, with each of them blocking off the robber's escape. The robber then pulls out a knife. The three heroes are amused by the man's audacity. They stop him, return the stolen backpack and wait for the police to arrive. Once the police arrive, they continue on to Wayne Manor with Warhawk and Terry agreeing that was the perfect way to end the day, Kai-Ro just smiles amused at their positive attitude.

In the living room of Wayne Manor, the couches have been pushed together and we see that the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties have converged. They are all watching movies together. Ideally at this point they are watching the movie, "Bloodsport". Sitting from left to right are: Nissa, Ro, Max, Dana, Terry, Warhawk and Kai-Ro. Bruce is down in the Batcave at the Batcomputer. On one of the monitors is the house's security camera for the living room and Bruce appears to be watching the movie as well. We also see a single panel of Robin out in the field, but still salty that his is left out. Issue ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	48. Issue 45 The Phantom Rattus Part 1

Issue 45, Road to the Wedding: The Phantom Rattus Part 1,

Issue starts with Dana and Terry in the kitchen of Wayne Manor. They are finalizing their plans for the reception. As they finish eating breakfast, Terry makes a comment indicating the wedding is in three weeks. Dana looks at the time and says she needs to head to work. Terry kisses her goodbye and reminds her of their appointment that evening. Dana says she should be able to make it, but if she can't, for Terry to go on ahead without her.

As Dana arrives at work, we see a shadowy figure watching her from the sewers. As Dana gets to her desk, Ro greets her, asking if she is ready for their day in Crime Alley. Dana says she is, as she pulls files and information from her desk. Ro offers to drive this time and the two head out. We see the same shadowy figure watching them leave. Back at Wayne Manor, Max arrives and stealthily hands Terry a scrap of paper with, 'I got the stuff' written on it. Terry pockets the note.

We shift back to Dana and Ro who have arrived at their destination. The two split up to visit the people they work with. We see several rats in the background and while most run off, a few follow Dana.

Now afternoon, Terry tells the rest of Team Batman that he is heading out for his date with Dana. Bruce tells him to be back before sundown for that night's patrol. Terry jokingly responds, "Yes Dad." as he leaves. This causes Bruce to wince, though no one notices.

Dana and Ro arrive back at their office. Ro asks if Dana wants to grab dinner but Dana declines as she already has plans. Ro asks where Terry is taking her. Dana responds that it's not anywhere special, but she will need to go home and change first. The figure in the sewer hears this and leaves.

Terry arrives at a house and knocks on the door. He is greeted by a smiling middle-aged woman who is happy to see him. He apologizes for being a little early, but she says not to worry about it and invites him inside. She asks if Dana is coming as well, and he says that is the plan.

Dana arrives at her apartment building, pulling into her parking stall in the building's underground garage. She gets out of her car and starts walking to the elevator, but she is cut off by a dozen rats, including a dog sized rat. She takes a step back in surprise, her eyes widen with realization and says, "Oh no." She turns while grabbing her phone and is confronted by an older Ratboy who says, "Hi Dana. It's been a long time huh?"

Back with Terry he checks his phone and calls Dana but it goes right to voice mail. We see a panel of her phone lying on the ground near her car. Terry comments to himself, "So this is what it's like from the other side." then sighs. He tells the woman that Dana got held up at work. The woman says that is unfortunate and offers Terry a crate since Dana was going to hold 'her' on their drive home. Terry accepts the offer, promising to have it back to the woman tomorrow. The woman then says they can finish up the rest of the paperwork.

An hour later Terry arrives back at Wayne Manor. He asks if Bruce could meet him in the study for a minute to discuss something important. Bruce comes up to the study and asks what is going on. Terry is sitting and gestures for Bruce to sit. Terry says, "Over the last few months you've done a lot of paintings of Ace. I know finding out he was… gone… hit me pretty hard. It didn't occur to me how it was probably effecting you until you started painting…" from a concealed area behind him Terry picks up a sleepy American English Coonhound puppy. Bruce is visibly surprised. Terry continues, "Nothing will ever replace Ace." Bruce gestures for Terry to bring the puppy over. "She is just a new friend." Bruce takes the puppy from Terry and she licks Bruce's face then yawns. He puts her on his lap where she curls up and goes to sleep. "What's her name?" Bruce asks. Terry responds, "She doesn't have one yet. We figured that should be up to you." Bruce, with a smile on his face, looks up at Terry, "Thank you Terry. Really." Terry says that he is going to head down to the cave to get ready for the night's patrol, and that there is a bunch of puppy stuff behind the couch where he pulled the puppy from. As Terry leaves, Bruce says he will be down in a few minutes, as he looks down at the puppy. Petting her.

Down in the cave Terry tries to call Dana again but it goes to voicemail. Max asks Terry what's wrong, did Bruce not like the puppy? Terry says it's not that, Bruce seemed to love the puppy. The problem is he hasn't heard from Dana and can't get in touch with her. Max immediately starts working at her station at the Batcomputer, and tells Matt and Nissa to drop what they are doing. Nissa to check security cameras at Dana's work, Matt to check security cameras at Dana's apartment, while she checks the rest of the city herself. Terry calls Ro, who says Dana was fine when she left work.

Terry suits up as Bruce comes down to the cave, carrying the puppy and a dog bed. He notices the commotion and asks what happened, but before he can get an answer Matt finds something. Timestamped two hours ago from Dana's apartment's parking garage. It's Dana getting ambushed by rats and Ratboy, him taking and tossing her phone then him and his rats leading Dana the sewers Issue ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	49. Issue 46 The Phantom Rattus Part 2

Issue 46, Road to the Wedding: The Phantom Rattus Part 2,

The issue starts in the sewers, with Dana and Ratboy walking surrounded by rats. As they walk Ratboy says, "I'm sorry if I scared you Dana. I know we didn't part on the best of terms." Annoyed Dana shoots him a glare. Ratboy continues, "I tried to kill you because I was an immature, short tempered teen who couldn't see you weren't making fun of me. You were just frustrated with the situation, and I'm truly sorry." Dana is caught off guard by this. With a sympathetic look on her face Dana starts to say something, but stops herself and asks, "Where are we going?" Ratboy perks up at this, "To my home! It's a bit cozier than my last one. You're going to love it!"

We shift over to Batman, Robin and Batgirl as they arrive at Ratboy's old lair. They find nothing of use their, frustrating Batman. Robin tries to calm him down as Batgirl tries to silently signal Robin not to. Batman verbally lashes out at Robin. Max comes over the comms telling Batman she got in touch with Shriek and is patching him through. Shriek not being Batman's biggest fan, bluntly asks him what he wants. Batman explains the situation, that a woman by the name of Dana Tan was abducted a few hours ago and taken into the sewers by a man who in the past has gone by Ratboy. Shriek recognizes the name, asking, "You mean, Patrick Fitz? Face like a rat, always surrounded by his pet rats?" Batman immediately responds, "Yes! That's him! Do you know where he is?" Shriek who is in his Sheriff's Office responds, "I do. I just can't see him abducting anyone. He's a bit weird, but a nice guy. Risked his life down here acting as a scout during the war."

At that moment, Shriek gets a message containing the security recording of Ratboy taking Dana. Immediately, Shriek responds, sending Batman the coordinates to Ratboy's house. He grabs his gear and says he will meet Batman there. Batman, Robin and Batgirl head to the coordinates.

We shift back to Dana and Ratboy who have arrived at Ratboy's home. It's built into an old equipment maintenance area of the sewers. It's one big area, divided into rooms by furniture. There is a makeshift Bedroom, Kitchen, Livingroom and a port-a-potty as a bathroom. Smiling, Ratboy asks Dana, "What do you think of the place?" Dana looks around, observing, "Where is your collection?" Ratboy opens a wardrobe and several drawers that are used as separators, revealing hundreds of knickknacks. Ratboy then excitedly asks Dana to take a seat on the couch and watch a movie while he makes dinner, but Dana stops him, "I have a fiancé Patrick." Ratboy's face drops, "I know." he says. "I was so happy when I found out you were alive! And then I found out you were engaged to that Terry guy who kept letting you down before. I wasn't going let him break your heart again Dana." He turns around and heads into the kitchen, "Now please go pick out a movie for us to watch while I go make dinner."

Shifting back over to Batman, Robin and Batgirl as they meet up with Shriek who is waiting for them. Shriek tells them that if they go any farther, they will run into some of Patrick's rats. Robin asks for some clarification, does Ratboy control the rats psychically or what? Batman explains that Ratboy has just trained the rats and they are his pets. Shriek continues that the rats' nest is at Patrick's house, so if they scare any of them, they will run back there and Patrick will know something is up. Batgirl then asks, "So then what's the plan?"

Back over at Ratboy's house, Patrick has made chili and is sitting next to Dana on the couch watching the movie while eating. Dana however hasn't eaten any of hers. Ratboy notices this and asks if he made the chili wrong as he thinks it's pretty good. "I'm sorry Patrick, the chili is fine. I'm just not hungry at the moment." Dana responds. Ratboy thinks for a second, "You're probably just tired. We did walk pretty far. How about when the movie is done, we go to bed? You can have the bed; I'll take the coach." Dana turns away, pretending to look at some of the rats to hide her face as she says, "That's a good idea Patrick." much to Ratboy's joy.

We then shift back to Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Shriek as they carefully make their way towards Ratboy's home. Batman, Robin and Batgirl are all invisible, while Shriek is walking slowly and carefully. Most of the rats ignore them, but one that is on some pipes runs back to Ratboy's place. It comes in while Dana and Ratboy are watching the movie. The rat starts pawing a small bell, catching Patrick, Dana and the other rats' attention.

Dana asks what's going on as Ratboy gets up. He goes over to a drawer, pulling out a makeshift short sword and pistol, "Probably just someone who got lost." he says as he opens the door and steps out. "Then why the weapons?" Dana asks. "In case it's not." he says with a serious look on his face, "Either way stay here. I'll be right back." He and most of the rats leave, closing the door behind them. Just as Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Shriek are closing in on his house, Ratboy and his rats come out to greet them, though Ratboy only sees Shriek as the others are invisible.

Ratboy is surprised to see Shriek and asks why he is there. Shriek says, "I know you took a woman by the name of Dana Tan, Patrick. Let her go right now and never bother her again and we can move on from this as if nothing happened." Now angry, Ratboy responds, "Dana and I are happy together. Leave." Shriek offers one more time, "Please Patrick, this is your one chance. You put your life on the line for us during the war. For your own sake, please don't make me do this." Patrick blows a whistle around his neck summoning even more of his rats. Shriek holds up his hands ready to attack, "I tried to help you Patrick." At that, Batman throws two batarangs at Ratboy from his hiding place. Ratboy shoots one out of the air and deflects the other with his sword.

The army of rats charge forward at Shriek as Batman comes swooping down at Ratboy. Batman yells, "Take the big ones down first!" as Batgirl and Robin reveal themselves swooping down on the big rats. Ratboy manages to dodge Batman's swooping kick. The two have a brief fight where we get to see a fairly competent Ratboy show his stuff, attacking with the sword, but keeping his blaster pistol up high near the side of his head covering his himself and keeping Batman on his toes. Despite Ratboy's best efforts, Batman is quickly able to knock him to the floor. The issue ends with Batman standing over Ratboy while Shriek, Batgirl and Robin are fighting off the horde of rats in the background.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	50. Issue 47 The Phantom Rattus Part 3

Issue 47, Road to the Wedding: The Phantom Rattus Part 3,

The issue starts with Dana, inside Ratboy's house. After Ratboy leaves, Dana stays on the couch until she hears talking from outside. At this point she gets up and goes over to the drawer where Ratboy pulled the sword and gun out of. The rats left with her begin to hiss threateningly at her as she leaves the couch, but she just tells them to shut up as she searches the drawers finding nothing of use. At this point the fighting outside begins. Dana heads into the kitchen and starts looking through drawers for a knife.

Outside, Batman is standing over Ratboy. Ratboy tries to raise his gun to shoot Batman but the gun is knocked out of his hand by a batarang from Batman. Ratboy swings his sword desperately at Batman, trying to keep him away as he scrambles to his feet. As he is getting to his feet Ratboy yells, "Why can't you leave us alone! We are happy together!" Batman is just staring Ratboy down, not saying a word. Batman throws another batarang which Ratboy deflects, but this was a feint as Batman calmly uses the Batgrapple, wrapping around Ratboy's left leg. Batman pulls back on the grapple, tripping him right outside the door to his house. Batman then starts slowly pulling him in as Ratboy is trying to cut the line with his sword, unsuccessfully. He begins blowing his whistle but no rats come to his aid.

We then see that Batgirl, Robin and Shriek have basically finished scaring off, fighting off or have tied up the horde of rats. Inside the house, Dana hears a distraught Ratboy screaming, "Why are you doing this?! We are happy! Happy!" Dana comes outside and sees Batman pulling in Ratboy as Batgirl, Robin and Shriek watch on. "Say something!" Ratboy yells at Batman. Dana makes her presence known saying, "We weren't happy Patrick." Batman stops pulling Ratboy in, and everyone looks over at Dana. No longer getting pulled, Ratboy stands up, leaving his sword on the ground as he stands. Almost in tears he asks Dana, "Wha… what do you mean… we ate dinner together… we watched a movie…" Dana with a look of pity on her face tells him, "Patrick you abducted me, twice. And last time you tried to kill me." Ratboy sadly points out, "I apologized for that…" Dana responds, "And that might have meant something if you hadn't told me that as you were abducting me the second time." Dana walks past a devastated Ratboy, "WE weren't happy Patrick. You were happy, I was terrified." Dana reaches Batman and says, "Goodbye Patrick." Dana stares Batman in the eyes and tells him, "Get me out of here."

Batman hands Batgirl the Batgrapple and awkwardly tells, her, Robin and Shriek that he is going to take Dana to the hospital to get checked out, while they take care of Ratboy. Batman picks up Dana and they fly off as Ratboy shouts Dana's name. On their way to the hospital, Dana tells Batman, "You know all those stories of Mr. Wayne letting the whole Batman thing go too far? Going to the point of being unnecessarily cruel? I saw hints of that back there. It's my job to keep you from going that far. Okay McGinnis?"

They arrive at the hospital and Batman drops Dana off then leaves, soon returning as Terry to come see her.

A few nights later at Wayne Manor, Bruce asks Terry how Dana is doing. He says she is doing well, all things considered. Bruce asks if this means she will finally take the offer to move into the mansion. Terry says he hasn't brought it up yet but there is a good chance. Terry is about to head down to the cave, but Bruce says he has something to show him first. Terry is curious and follows Bruce into the main living room.

In the corner we see Agatha the puppy, sleeping in her dog bed. There is a painting leaning up against the wall, covered in a tarp. Bruce goes over to the painting and tells Terry, "Even the best detective gets things wrong at time McGinnis." Jokingly Terry retorts, "Are you talking about you or me?" Without missing a beat, Bruce responds, "Detective Chimp actually." Terry gives him a confused look. Bruce sighs, "Yes, us." he continues, "You thought I was painting Ace because I missed him and was trying to cope. And I do miss him. A lot. Painting is not how I deal with loss…" Bruce trails off for a second before composing himself and continuing, "I was painting him so I could do him justice." Bruce then pulls the tarp off, revealing a new family painting, leaving Terry speechless. On the painting is old Bruce sitting in a chair. Standing around him are, Terry, Matt, Nissa, Max and Barbra and sitting on the floor next to Bruce is Ace. "I… I…don't… I don't know what to say Bruce…" Terry stammers, his eyes beginning to water. Bruce gestures at Agatha sleeping in her bed and adds, "When Agatha is full grown, I'll add her to it too." "Thank you, Bruce." Terry manages to say. The issue ends with the painting hung up next to the old Bat Family painting. It should be noted that at some point Jason Todd was added to the original painting. Issue ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	51. Issue 48 The Wedding

Issue 48, Road to the Wedding: The Wedding,

The wedding issue starts in Terry's bedroom in Wayne Manor. Terry is finishing getting dressed while talking to Matt and Warhawk about how nervous he is and is trying unsuccessfully to not freak out. Warhawk tells him to breath, pointing out that Terry has been through actual life-threatening situations without any problem. If he can get through that, he can get through this. At this point Bruce knocks and comes in the room. He asks Matt and Warhawk if they can give him a moment alone with Terry. Warhawk pats Terry on the shoulder before leaving the room with Matt.

Bruce comes over to visibly nervous Terry and fixes Terry's collar and tie. Bruce tells Terry, "You'll be fine Terry." "I… I don't feel fine… I feel like I'm going to puke." Terry responds. We get a good look at Terry in his full suit. Bruce tells Terry, "Your parents would be very proud of you Terry." Terry goes from nervous to somber, turning his head away, "I know… I plan on visiting Dad on the way out of town to tell him the good new…" Terry looks back at Bruce now with a small smile on his face. Bruce takes his leave and Matt and Warhawk come back in.

Now on his way to the Bride's room, we see Bruce pass a dressed up Ntsoaki who is playing with Agatha. Bruce then runs into Nissa and Mayor Fox. Nissa is leading him to where the wedding will be taking place as Mayor Fox will be officiating the wedding. After they exchange basic pleasantries, Nissa and Mayor Fox continue past Bruce. As they pass, Mayor Fox whispers to Bruce that there is someone hiding outside. He couldn't tell who or what it was but it was definitely something. After the two are out of sight, Bruce calls out to Jon, who super speeds next to Bruce with a 'woosh'. Jon is in a suit and has an amused look on his face. Jon asks, "Is everything okay Mr. Wayne?" Bruce says, "There is someone outside. Follow me." Jon, now with a serious look on his face, follows Bruce outside, in front of the mansion. They go outside and after a few seconds, both notice someone hiding in the wooded area in front of the mansion. Both Bruce and Jon realize it's Damian.

Bruce tells Damian to come out already which Damian does and takes off his disguise. Bruce asks what Damian is doing there. Damian says they can talk when Jon leaves, causing Jon to frown. Bruce, slightly amused by Damian's request, says what would the point of that be, as Jon has super hearing so Bruce insists that Jon stay, causing Jon to smile. Damian gives in. He tells them that as far as anyone can know he is just a nobody representative from the League of Assassins, there on behalf of the Demon's Head as a show of respect to the Batman. However, the reason he came himself, is it would be disrespectful to miss his half brother's wedding. Jon is stunned. Bruce immediately tells Jon he can tell no one about this. Bruce then asks Damian how long he has known. Damian says for the last year or so, explaining that it wasn't when Terry's DNA was put into the League's system from after they fought.

One day Damian decided to take a look at Terry's DNA to see what makes him tick, only to find out Terry is his paternal half-brother. Damian expresses his distain with Bruce, that he would get a woman pregnant, leave her, then start training their son as his successor. However, Bruce cuts Damian off, pointing out that the first time he met Mary McGinnis was the day after he met Terry. The day he offered Terry the job. Bruce continues that he doesn't know why he is Terry and Matt's biological father and points out that after the Brother Eye War they might never be able to find the reason. Bruce himself only found out himself a few months ago.

Damian is surprised he found out before Bruce. Damian then asks if Terry and Matt know. Bruce says he hasn't told them yet. Damian threatens Bruce, saying if Bruce doesn't tell them, he will. Bruce tells Damian to take a number. Stating he plans on telling Terry after he gets back from his honeymoon. Damian accepts this and puts his disguise back on and Jon escorts him inside. Bruce, broods for a moment before going back inside.

In the Bride's room, Dana is almost done getting ready, with Max and Ro putting on the final touches. Hippolyta is guarding the door and comments on Dana's beauty in the wedding dress. There is a knock on the door. It's Bruce, who asks if he can come in and have a moment alone with Dana. Dana says she has no problem with this so Max and Ro step outside, but Hippolyta insists on staying. Dana thanks Bruce for agreeing to walk her down the aisle. He tells Dana that it's his honor. He also tells Dana that she is going down a dangerous path, but no matter what happens, be happy today. Enjoy today. Today is a day you will be able to look back on in even the darkest of times and smile. He takes his leave, saying he will be right outside when she is ready. Hippolyta lets Max and Ro back inside the room.

As Bruce leaves the room, Hippolyta follows him out and closes the door behind them. She looks Bruce straight in the eyes and asks him, "What is coming Bruce?" Bruce sighs, his shoulders droop, "Nothing life threatening, but today is their day and I'm not ruining that. Ask me tomorrow." Max opens the door and tells Bruce and Hippolyta that they are ready.

We shift to the backyard. It's here the reader sees the small wedding ceremony. Mayor Fox is acting as the Marrying Official. Terry is in his spot as the groom. Matt as his best man and Warhawk as a groomsman. In the guest seating on the groom's side is Commissioner Gordon, Zeta (in his holographic disguise), Kai-Ro, Kilowag, Micron, Jon and the disguised Damian. On the bride's side is, Nissa with Agatha on her lap, Hippolyta, Aquagirl (very pregnant), Barda and Nissa's mother. Ntsoaki comes in as the flower girl then sits next to Hippolyta. Then in a full page, Dana comes out and we get to see a full shot of her in her dress. Bruce walks Dana down the aisle then takes his seat on Dana's side. Max is Dana's maid of honor and Ro a bride's maid. Mayor Fox starts the ceremony.

We see the key points of the ceremony. The two read their vows to each other and Mayor Fox finishes the ceremony and Terry and Dana kiss. The last page or two shows everyone in good spirits at the reception. Issue ends.

Notes:

During many parts of the outdoor scenes, the sky will have a slight green tint to it due to the constant traffic of Green Lanterns. Additionally, Green Lanterns or small specs of green light will occasionally be seen flying in the background.

While Bruce is in the cave, especially when he is just in the background, Bruce will be painting pictures of Ace the dog. If Bruce is doing something, paints, brushes and or an easel can be seen in close proximity of him.


	52. Batman Beyond Annual 5

Batman Beyond Annual #5: Honeymoon,

The issue starts with Batman and Dana in the Batmobile, flying over the wasteland. Batman informs Dana that they will arrive in Metropolis in about 5 minutes. Dana jokes that they should have written, "Just Married" on the back of the Batmobile. Batman laughs and says Matt actually started to do that but, Bruce caught him and made him clean it off. Dana laughs. Batman tells Dana they have reached Metropolis as the skyline of the city appears on the horizon. The city is clearly still destroyed but rebuilding. Superman (Jon) meets the Batmobile at the edge of the city and guides it into the city. They pass buildings in various states of repair. Superman (Jon) leads the Batmobile to a building at the center of the city. The Justice League Watchtower.

Superman (Jon) guides the Batmobile into a landing bay that opens on the side of the building. The Batmobile lands and Batman and Dana get out. They are greeted by Superman (Jon), and a very pregnant Aquagirl. After pleasantries, Aquagirl leads Batman and Dana who each have a suitcase with them, through the complex to the living area. She tells them they cleaned up Carter Hall's old apartment for them to use while they are in town. They thank her and Dana goes in while Batman holds back for a moment. With a slightly suspicious look on his face Batman asks Aquagirl, if there was any specific reason that they decided to have them use Hawkman's apartment. Aquagirl muses that Warhawk asked her the same thing, as he never got along with him. Aquagirl absentmindedly puts her hand on her pregnant belly and says she is honestly not sure, it just felt right. Before she leaves, Aquagirl invites Batman and Dana to dinner in a few hours.

Batman goes inside the room and changes into civilian clothes, and he and Dana get settled in. A few hours later Terry and Dana go over to Aquagirl and Warhawk's apartment for dinner. The four have a lovely evening. Over dinner Aquagirl and Warhawk ask where Terry and Dana plan on visiting while they are in town. They tell them they have a short list and are going to see what else they can find. Their first stop though will be the Botanical Gardens, as they heard it has been flourishing since it was set up. Warhawk reminds them to stay in the center areas of the city as the edges of the city aren't the safest.

The next morning, Terry and Dana get up and eat breakfast with Barda. After that they head out of the tower. As they leave the tower, they observe an ambulance fly overhead into one of the lower landing bays of the tower. As the two walk through the streets, Dana observes that despite all of the progress that has been made getting the city back on its feet, it still reminds her of Neo-Gotham right after the Veil went up. Damage and destruction everywhere, but there is still power on. Terry points out that most of the city still doesn't have power, only a couple of the more central districts and the docks are up and running. They finish their conversation as they reach the Botanical Gardens.

They are stopped from entering by the city guards at the entrance, but are allowed in after they show the guards a Justice League pass. Terry and Dana are impressed with the garden's set up and we see the two walking through the beautify vegetation. In the background there are other people there, some picking fruit others tending plants and several more marveling at the foliage. A couple hours later they leave the garden in high spirits.

They then head to the Main Street Market. The market is packed, rows of booths and thousands of people. Dana stops to look at some clothes being sold at one of the stalls when someone yells, "Thief!" Dana looks around and notices Terry has disappeared. A few minutes later Terry returns and Dana is not pleased with him. Dana makes it clear she is not thrilled by him doing his 'Heroics' on their Honeymoon, as they had talked about this and Terry had agreed, no suit unless there is a city level threat or worse.

Terry tries to defend himself pointing out he didn't use the suit which for the record is still in their room at the tower. Dana says she knows he carries basic gear on him at all times and while she isn't thrilled about it, understands that he has enemies and this is a post-apocalyptic world now so self-protection is a thing, BUT that gear is for self-defense, NOT for active hero work. Terry tries to apologize again but Dana just walks past him, clearly upset. Terry sighs in defeat and follows her.

There are several more similar incidents that happen. Dana getting more and more upset with Terry. Then the two-witness a man stabbing a stall owner and run off with a stereo system. Terry looks at Dana who waves him off to go after the thief. Terry runs after the thief, pulling out and putting on a Nightwing mask. The woman at the stall with the man who was stabbed is trying to stop her husband's bleeding, while screaming for help from the city guards.

As Terry runs after the thief, Dana starts heading over to the stabbed man to help when 4 city guards arrive. The medic in the group gets right to work and Dana points the others in the direction of the thief. Two of the guards go to pursue the thief, while the third stays with the medic.

Dana asks the remaining guard how often does this kind of thing happen. He gives Dana a confused look and asks if she is new to the city. Dana says she is. She comments that she thought it would be safer here then out in the wasteland, pointing out that she has seen several thefts and now a stabbing today. With an amused look on his face the guard responds that he can see how she would feel that way, and admits that it has been a bad day. It's usually not this bad at least not in this part of the city. Dana asks what he means, and the guard looks at her with suspicion, saying she should have seen how bad it was on her way into the inner districts of the city. While the center of the city is doing okay, the edges of the city are still just a step above the wastelands, the Justice League and City Guards spend most of their time trying to keep order there. Technically there are a few districts the city doesn't even control. We see panels of the Justice League and City Guard fighting gangs and marauders in the outer districts.

The medic, having finished sealing the stab wound, says he is pretty sure the wound isn't too deep but still wants a medical transport called in to take the man to the Justice League Watchtower Hospital.

Shifting to Terry who is running through the crowd of people in pursuit of the thief. After a few minutes he loses sight of the thief. Terry parkours/climbs up the side of one of the buildings on the side of the market to get a better view. He spots the thief running through the crowd and resumes his chaise. No longer restricted by the crowd, Terry gets ahead of the thief. When the thief ducks into an alley Terry makes his move, throwing two Batarangs, catching the thief in the arm causing the thief to fall over grabbing his arm in pain. As the thief tries to get back on his feet, he pulls his knife, looking around for his attacker. Terry jumps down and kicks the knife out of the man's hands then knocks him out with a punch across his face. Terry looks up at the entrance to the alley as people on the street are directing the city guard there, saying they saw a man with a stereo system run down there.

The two city guards from earlier enter the alley and find the thief unconscious, laying on the ground next to the stereo system. The Batarangs are missing from the thief's arm, having been removed by Terry. Terry goes back to where he left Dana. She asks if he got the guy to which he responds that he did. He asks how the stabbed man is doing and she tells him he will be fine. Terry wants to continue their time at the market, but Dana is done. She says they are going back to the Watchtower for the day. She begins walking off, Terry follows behind looking sad as he feels like he screwed things up. Then he has an idea and pulls out a communicator and calls Aquagirl to ask for a favor.

Back at the Justice League Watchtower, Dana and Terry go to the hospital set up in there to check-in on the man who was stabbed. After hearing that he will make a full recovery the two head up to the Justice League section of the tower, specifically to their room. As they approach their room, Terry apologizes again for running off all those times in the market. Dana sighs and says she knows this is the kind of stuff she basically agreed to deal with by marrying him, but at the same time really wanted this Honeymoon to be about the two of them and have them be able to spend time together. Terry says, "I know, I had an idea about that." Dana opens the door to their room and is surprised to see that the living room has had its furniture pushed to the walls, clearing the floor and there is a small dance light system sitting on the table. As they enter and close the door, Dana asks when and how? Terry, looking amused, replies that he 'called ahead'. Dana gives him a confused look at his reply. Terry turns on the dance lights and some music, then turns to Dana and says, "I know I have to run off… a lot, and I'm not always there. But I will always be there when it counts." Terry smiles and offers his hand to Dana, "Now, Dana McGinnis, would you care to dance?" Dana smiles back and accepts his hand, "You get a pass this time McGinnis." The two dance for the next few hours. Issue Ends.

Series to be continued Q1 or Q2 2020 if not sooner.


End file.
